Secret Crush
by Flames101
Summary: The X-men find out they're not as done with Apocalypse as they thought they were when Jean suddenly begins to act strange. Turns out she's possessed by Apocalypses high priestess. What's her agenda? To steal Scott and Rogue's baby to be a vessel for Apocalypse. Ch49 is new.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hi. This isn't my first fic ever; it's just my first under this name. Just to clarify things, this takes place after Apocalypse is defeated, but before that group picture was taken. So Remy, Piotr, and Alex haven't joined the X-men yet. So please Review and tell me what you think.  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-men Evolution.  
  
**Chapter 1:**  
  
"Jean, come on. Tell me what's wrong?" Scott asked his girlfriend of a year, as Rogue watched on.  
  
Rogue was sitting in the rec room when she had heard both Jean and Scott enter. Obviously they had been fighting.  
  
"Nothings wrong," Jean said to him, not facing him and still oblivious to Rogue's presence, "I just need some space, that's all."  
  
"So you're going to go stay with your family is that it? Just going to run away from your problems?" Scott retorted, "You know, I never took you for a coward."  
  
"How dare you?" Jean cried, "Just leave me alone."  
  
She stormed out of the room leaving a bewildered Scott behind.  
  
He slumped down on to the couch and that's when he noticed Rogue sitting there.  
  
"Uh hi Rogue. How much of that did you see," he asked embarrassed.  
  
"Pretty much all of it," she replied, feeling sorry for her crush.  
  
"I don't understand what's wrong with her. Ever since we defeated Apocalypse she's been so cold and distant. She's definitely not the Jean I remember," Scott confided in Rogue.  
  
"Ah'm sorry," was all Rogue could say. In truth she didn't want to really hear about how the guy she had feelings for was having trouble with his girlfriend. A girl that Rogue wasn't too sure that she liked.  
  
But he was also her friend and she had to try to be supportive. "Maybe tha Apocalypse thing was ah little too traumatic for her."  
  
"Maybe," Scott whispered, reverting back to his thoughts. And then all of the sudden he remembered she was there, "Sorry. I shouldn't burden you with my problems."  
  
"No, it's all right. Ya can talk ta meh about anything whenever ya lahke," Rogue told him.  
  
"Thanks Rogue. You're a great friend. I'm very lucky to have you in my life," he said, smiling at her.  
  
She savored the smile and his words as he walked out of the room. She still hoped that someday he'd see her as more than a friend.

* * *

_A couple of months later...Christmas time_  
  
The institute was dead quiet and Rogue was bored to death. Just like the Christmas the year before. Except this time Rogue had the event of Apocalypse to reflect upon every so often.  
  
Everyone had gone home for Christmas, except for herself, The Professor, Mr. McCoy and Logan. Each of them was now occupied doing their own thing.  
  
Rogue, on the other hand, was sitting alone in the rec room trying to think of what to do.  
  
A second later she heard the front door open.  
  
"Hello? Anyone home?" the voice called out.  
  
"Scott?" Rogue said out loud.  
  
"But what is he doing here? He's supposed ta be visiting Alex in Hawaii," she thought.  
  
She stood up and pretty much ran into the main foyer. She found Scott standing there taking off his coat and hanging it on the coat hook.  
  
"Hey Rogue. I'm glad to see you," he said, making her heart beat faster, "I thought everyone was gone." He smiled at her and her heart just about melted.  
  
"What are ya doing here?" she asked confused.  
  
"The airport cancelled the flight to Hawaii due to the weather. So I'm stuck here," he replied, sadly.  
  
He picked up one of his bags and Rogue grabbed his carry on, "Don't sound too happy," Rogue said sarcastically.  
  
They started walking up to his room.  
  
"I was looking forward to seeing my brother. I haven't seen him since we defeated Apocalypse," Scott defended himself.  
  
Rogue instantly felt guilty, "Sorry. Ah've just been very bored today. Ah guess it's making meh very irritable."  
  
"Don't worry about it. But I thought you were going with Kurt to visit his parents?" he inquired.  
  
"Nah... Ah thought he'd want ta spend some time alone wit' them," she replied lamely.  
  
"Really. Well he told me that he was looking forward to introducing his sister to his parents," Scott replied.  
  
"Really? Ah-ah didn't know," she said, caught off guard by the comment.  
  
"Yeah. He's really glad that you're his sister," Scott added.  
  
They reached Scott's room and went inside.  
  
"Ah ahm too," she said, pausing to think for a second, "Here ya go." She handed him his bag.  
  
"Thanks for your help. How about we do something together later?" he said turning to her, adding a smile.  
  
"Sure ah'd lahke that," she said, smiling as well and hoping to God that she wasn't blushing.  
  
"Ok so right after I unpack and call Jean, all right?" he said turning back to his suitcase.  
  
At the sound of Jean's name Rogue's smile withered away.  
  
After the fight Rogue had witnessed between the two Jean had continued to treat Scott like dirt. And still he stuck to her. And then Jean left for her family's house without even saying goodbye to him. For a few days he was devastated but then he decided to call her and apparently she was all happy again. And she apologized for the way she treated him. And Scott had bought it.  
  
"Ok sure. Tell her ah said Merry Christmas," she said faking cheerfulness, "Ah'll see ya later."  
  
She quickly stepped out of the room and closed the door behind her.  
  
Scott had thought something had sounded off in what she last said. He knew there was something wrong. But she left the room before he could say something. He did know that it had something to do with Jean.  
  
He couldn't do anything right now, so he decided to let it go.  
  
And then he went to the phone next to his bed and dialed Jean's number.  
  
He heard it ring a couple of times and then he heard a familiar voice answer.  
  
"Hello?" Jean said.  
  
"Hey Jean, how's it going?" he asked cheerfully.  
  
"Scott. Why are you calling me?" she asked harshly.  
  
"I uh, I just wanted to see how you were doing," he said, caught way off guard by her tone.  
  
"Well if you must know. I'm fine. Now I have to go," she said abruptly.  
  
And then he heard the click of the phone as she hung up.  
  
"What is wrong with her?" Scott asked himself, "Just a few days a go I thought she was fine."  
  
Rogue hadn't gotten too far, in fact, she was still right outside his door. Leaning against the wall.  
  
She had heard his end of the conversation and she really felt sorry for him. And she hated Jean even more.  
  
"How could she be so cruel, when all he's ever been is kind and generous to her and everyone else?" she thought, "And how can he still be wit' her? Probably because she can touch."  
  
Then she mentally slapped her self and told her self that Scott wasn't that shallow.  
  
A tear slipped down her cheek, "God ah hate this!" she thought. "Why can't ah have him? Ah would treat him right and appreciate everything he had ta give."  
  
She sighed and started to walk away.  
  
"Ah hate Christmas. Makes meh think of everything ah don't have and will never have," she muttered to herself.  
  
She was heading for her room. She felt like listening to some music, something nice and depressing just like her mood.  
  
"Rogue would you come to my office," she heard projected into her head.  
  
She sighed and thought, "Yay, he probably heard some of my thoughts and now wants to talk to me."  
  
So she headed in the direction of the Professor's office.

* * *

Well that's it for now.  
  
If I get enough response I may continue. So review and let me know what you think!  
  
Thanks 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter I hope you like it.  
  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own X-men Evolution.  
  
**Chapter 2**:  
  
Rogue made it to the Professor's office within a couple of minutes of his call.  
  
When she got there she hesitantly knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in Rogue," she heard and she tentatively stepped inside.  
  
"Hi Professor," she greeted, nervously.  
  
"Hello Rogue. A pressing matter has come to my attention. It seems that I may have located the whereabouts of my son," Professor X told her.  
  
"That's great," Rogue exclaimed, forgetting her own depression for the moment. She knew how much the Professor had regretted the day he had lost his son.  
  
"Yes, well I hope it will be," he told her, trying to contain his hope, "Hank, Logan and I are going to confront him."  
  
"Did ya want Scott and ah ta come along?" she asked eagerly.  
  
"No, thank you. That won't be necessary," he said, kindly, "I only called you in here to give you your Christmas present."  
  
"Ah can wait until ya come back," Rogue said graciously.  
  
"I know, but I really wanted you to have this as soon as possible," he said to her, making her curious as to what the present was.  
  
He opened his desk drawer and pulled out a festive looking box, wrapped in green paper with sparkly reindeer on it.  
  
He held it out to Rogue and waited for her to take it. When she did, she said, "Ya really shouldn't have."  
  
"Nonsense," he replied warmly, giving her an encouraging smile, "Open it."  
  
She smiled a rare smile and unwrapped the paper quickly. When she opened the box she found a small glass bottle filled with blue liquid.  
  
"Perfume?" she asked, confused.  
  
"No, no. Something, I think, that is much better," The Professor said excitedly, "This liquid, for a short time, will allow you to touch."  
  
"Wha- huh? Ah," Rogue started many sentences, but couldn't finish a single one.  
  
"For a total of 24 hours after you drink this, you will be able to touch without absorbing anyone," he explained.  
  
"But how?" Rogue managed to croak out.  
  
"The liquid, which we haven't named yet, seems to suppress the phenotype of your mutant genotype," he explained, "Basically it makes you human for the day."  
  
"Just a day?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Yes. Hank and I have been experimenting and we've found that it only works for 24 hours, but it works well. But, if we administered it a second time it did not work. Right now it's only a one-time thing. But we're still trying to figure something out that will help you control your powers. Yours and Scott's," he told her.  
  
"So do you have some for him too?" she asked.  
  
"Yes we do," he replied, "In fact, I was going to give it to him after he came back from his vacation. But I think I'll give it to him before we leave."  
  
"Oh," she replied, falling silent.  
  
"I hope I didn't offend you by giving you this," the Professor said unsurely.  
  
"Oh no, Professor. Ah love it. It's what ah've been wanting, for forever. Ah day is better than nothing at all. Thank ya so much. Ah was just lost in thought," she said quickly, so as to leave no doubt that she was grateful. She didn't bother to tell him that she was busy thinking about what color Scott eyes were.  
  
"Blue, definitely, blue,' she thought, losing focus of what was going on at the moment.  
  
"Rogue?" Professor X asked looking at her curiously.  
  
"Oh sorry," she replied, blushing.  
  
"Well you're welcome to use it whenever you like. I'm very glad you like it," he said smiling at her warmly.  
  
"Thanks again," she said, and hesitated for a minute before hugging him.  
  
"You're welcome Rogue. I only wish I could do more," he said sighing.  
  
"Ya've done plenty," she replied before leaving the room, "Merry Christmas."

* * *

Well that's it for now. I hope you liked it.  
  
Just to let you know the rating on this story may go up. I'm not sure yet.  
  
Anyways...  
  
Reviews:  
  
LyranFan: Thanks for the review. Yeah I'm a big Scogue fan too! I just wish there were more of them out there.  
  
Reeny: What's up with Jean? Well you'll just have to keep reading to see. I see you like Jott's. I'm not a fan of those. I don't hate Jean. She's one of my favorite characters and she has the most awesome powers. I just don't like her paired with Scott. Anyways thanks for the review.  
  
Whitetiger16: Yeah I just love the scogues. They're great. Thanks for letting me know about the anonymous review thing. I guess I forgot to change it. Thanks!  
  
TheSouthernBelle: I'm not too sure what's wrong with Jean. I guess we'll both have to wait and see. Thanks for the review!  
  
And I know the whole potion thing for Rogue isn't new. But it's not the main plot of the story.  
  
Anyways please review and tell me what you think!  
  
Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter. Please R&R! Thanks! The rating has changed to R.  
  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own X-men Evolution.  
  
**Chapter3:**  
  
After her little meeting with the Professor Rogue ran straight to her room. She needed to figure out some things, mainly, what to do with her little present.  
  
She sat down on her bed and held the glass bottle up to the light. "Wit' this blue liquid ah could touch, if only for ah little while," she thought.  
  
"But who? Should ah save it for someone special?" she said out loud.  
  
Only one person popped into mind, "Scott," she thought.  
  
No matter how hard she had tried to forget Scott and her feelings for him, she just couldn't. It wasn't just a schoolgirl crush. She knew that. If it were, she probably would have gotten over him when he got together with Jean. It was because she was in love with him that she couldn't ever forget him.  
  
She always wondered why God had cursed her so. Not only was she untouchable, she also seemed to want the unattainable.  
  
"Well why can't ah have him for just one day of our entire lives?" she asked herself, "He's tha only one ah want ta share this wit'. Surely he wouldn't deny meh tha one thing ah will never have for tha rest of mah life."  
  
Determined, she made a choice; she stood up and went straight to her closet. She pushed all her clothes out of the way and reached into the back. She pulled out a long emerald green dress. It had no sleeves and two thigh high side slits and an oriental style neck. She gave it a once over before she shed her own clothes and put the dress on.  
  
She looked at herself in the mirror and she had to admit that the color suited her. She ran a brush through her hair and toned down the makeup on her face. She looked at herself in the mirror and took a deep breath. Once she released it she nodded at her reflection. She picked up the bottle and went out the door.  
  
The sound of the X-jet interrupted her thoughts and she knew now that they were all alone in the mansion.  
  
She made her way down the hall heading right to Scott's room. Once she reached his room she stood right in front of his door, not moving.  
  
She knew he was in there, the door was open a crack and she could see him still folding away his clothes.  
  
"It's now or never Rogue," she whispered to herself. She took one more deep breath and then lifted the bottle to her mouth.  
  
The liquid tasted sweet and minty at the same time. She felt it go down her throat and circulate throughout her entire body making her feel tingling sensations. She figured that this meant that potion was working. She set the bottle down on the floor and then glanced at the hallway clock, 8:30pm. She made a mental note of the time and then boldly knocked on his door.  
  
"Come in Rogue," she heard him say. He knew it was her. He had just gone to see the Professor and he knew they had left right after his visit.  
  
He didn't turn to face her; he was hurrying to put away his stuff.  
  
"Last couple and I'll be ready to hang out with you," he said folding the last shirt and stuffing it in his dresser drawer, "I was thinking we could go get something to eat. I'm-"He cut him self short when he turned around and saw her appearance.  
  
Rogue looked at him intently trying to read his reaction. She looked hard through his glasses to catch a glimpse of his eyes. She thought she could read wonder and uncertainty and definitely something she read as lust. But the one thing she was hoping not to see and was glad that she didn't was fear.  
  
"Rogue, you... you look amazing," he said, struggling to find the right words.  
  
She smiled at him and he returned it.  
  
She took his smile as encouragement to do what she did next.  
  
She stepped up towards him so that she was a hands length away from him. She looked up at his face and he still didn't flinch or back away or look nervous what so ever.  
  
He was making her fall more in love with him by the second.  
  
"Scott?" she said, her voice husky, sounding so unlike her own, "Do ya trust meh?"  
  
He silently nodded; totally mesmerized by her emerald eyes.  
  
At his answer she reached her bare hand up and slowly touched his cheek. She waited for that familiar pull of her powers but none came. And her face broke out into a bright smile that dazzled Scott.  
  
She started to caress his cheek, moving her hand from one cheek to the other, reveling in the feel of his bare skin on her own uncovered skin. Rogue moved her hand from his cheek to his forehead and ran the tip of her finger down his nose and down to his lips, which she massaged with her thumb, causing him to let out a moan of pleasure.  
  
She never imagined that touching could feel so good.  
  
What she didn't know was that Scott was thinking the exact same thing at that moment.  
  
He grabbed her hand abruptly and looked at their entwined hands intently. He caressed the back of her hand and then her palm, and ran his fingers over hers. Every single spot he touched so lightly, so gently, left them tingling and burning hot. And she wanted more.  
  
She reached up her other hand to continue their ministrations but before she could touch him Scott voiced the one question she knew he'd ask, "How?"  
  
She smiled at the way he said it, like a curious little 5 year old, awaiting the answer eagerly.  
  
She stepped back from him, and stayed silent for a minute and Scott's eyes followed her every move.  
  
Finally she gave him an answer, "Tha Professor gave meh mah Christmas present ah little early. It allows meh ta touch for ah full 24 hours only. And then it fades away and it won't work again."  
  
"I see," he said thoughtfully, falling silent as he gazed at her from the bottom up.  
  
She wanted to touch him again. His lips had felt warm and slightly moist to her thumbs touch and she was eager to test their feel with her own lips. She moved back to stand in front of him again, their bodies practically touching. She put her hand on the back of his neck and gently massaged the skin there while encouraging him to pull down to meet her lips. Little by little they came closer to contact until their lips finally met in a heated fusion.  
  
Rogue hungrily kissed him and Scott was just as fervent. His arms went around her waist. Each hand settled on one of her hips pulling her towards him. Rogue's arms went behind his neck and she ran her fingers through his hair.  
  
His teeth slightly nibbled on her bottom lip encouraging her to part her lips. When she complied his tongue slipped into her mouth. Rogue gasped at the new contact and parted her lips further to allow greater access. Their tongues danced and massaged each other and they soon found themselves on Scott's bed.  
  
She wanted to feel more of his skin, she craved it. Her hands left his hair and now were at his chest unbuttoning his red shirt. She reached the last button and unbuttoned it successfully all while they were still kissing. She started to un-tuck his shirt from where it was still tucked in. He sat up pulling her up with him and allowed her to slide his arms out of the sleeves. They released each other's lips for a second and they each gasped for a breath not saying anything.  
  
She eyed his bare chest hungrily and quickly pushed him back down onto the bed and ran her hands up his arms. She leaned down from where she was sitting on top of him and kissed his neck, using her tongue and teeth to graze his skin making him moan and gasp from what she was doing to him.  
  
She ran her lips further down his chest where she ran the tip of her tongue over each nipple causing him to intake a sharp breath.  
  
As much as he loved what she was doing to him. He knew that they should stop before things went further.  
  
"Rogue, we need to-"he started breathlessly, "We need to stop."  
  
"Why?" she asked from where she was licking his abdomen.  
  
"Because we can't-"he gasped once again, when her hand brushed his inner thigh through his pants.  
  
"Rogue, we just can't, because..." he said trying to think of a good reason why they should stop, "Because umm... I'm with Jean."  
  
He heard her laugh, and she said, "Can ya honestly be thinking about Jean right now? She's been treating ya lahke dirt for tha past couple of months. And how can ya think of her while ah'm doing this ta ya?"  
  
She boldly placed her hand between his legs and caressed him. "Yes! I mean no. Yes!" he called out, her touch even through layers of clothes eliciting great amounts of pleasure.  
  
"See," she replied, growing more confident with herself by the minute.  
  
"We just can't Rogue?" he said as firmly as he could, except it came out as more of a squeak.  
  
She stopped what she was doing and said to him, "It's mah one and only chance and ah want ta be wit' ya. Don't ya understand?" He looked deeply into her eyes and knew that she wanted him and only him, "But if ya don't want meh, ah can always find someone else who wants meh, lahke maybe Pietro or remember Remy. Ah'm pretty sure he wanted meh." She started to get off of him.  
  
But before she was off the bed he had grabbed her arm and pulled her back down to him.  
  
He kissed her passionately before saying, "I'm not letting you go anywhere." Then while kissing her she heard him murmur against her lips, "You're mine." And wide grin overcame her face as he captured her lips once more.  
  
While they continued to kiss, he managed to unzip her dress while she was working on his belt buckle. He stopped kissing her for a moment and started pulling the dress down her body until it came away and was discarded on the floor joining his shirt.  
  
He rolled her over so that her back was on the bed and he was leaning over her. His gaze went from her face down caressing every inch of her body with his eyes and taking notice of her black underwear. His gaze went back to her face and her returned the smoldering look of passion she was giving him. His eyes darted to her wet and parted lips and he took them with his own allowing her tongue to enter his own mouth. He moaned into the kiss and Rogue grinned with pleasure. She had no idea she would have this kind of affect on him.  
  
She quickly undid his belt buckle and unzipped his pants. She started tugging down on his jeans while silently cursing the person who thought of tight jeans. Finally they came off and it was yet another item of clothing that was added to the pile. She released his mouth and looked down at his entire body.  
  
He pulled her back to him kissing her neck while one hand was running up her arm and the other was fingering her bra strap. He started to pull it down with no hesitation, his lips followed the movement. While his other hand on her stomach started inching its way up. Slowly his hand reached one covered breast and he ran a thumb over its nipple and then the other, while Rogue moaned out his name. Soon with the efforts of one hand pulling the strap down, one breast was fully uncovered. He pulled back for a second and then put his arms around her and he unhooked the bra pulling it off her. He stared at her with the same amount of desire that she was expressing with her eyes. Then he leaned in and blew hot air on each nipple causing them to harden further.  
  
"Oh Scott!" she cried out.  
  
He opened his mouth and took her left breast in his mouth, first letting his tongue graze her nipple and then he sucked hard, eliciting a strangled cry of enjoyment from Rogue. This caused himself to harden as well. He released the breast from his pleasurable torture and went to the other one, this time he massaged her whole breast with his mouth until he reached the nipple where he breathed on to it and then nipped at it with his teeth.  
  
"Oh please Scott don't stop," she cried out.  
  
He enclosed her nipple in his mouth and sucked and then released and then sucked harder then released each time causing her breath to come out in pants.  
  
His hand reached her other breast and was massaging her giving her twice the torture.  
  
His other hand moved down further, grazing the waistband of her underwear. First he lightly grazed the outside of the band then his hand went down further massaging her through fabric. He ran one finger down her center and he could feel her hips starting to lift to feel more. He took this as an invitation to slip his finger inside and touch her.  
  
"Oh yes," she said through clenched teeth.  
  
His finger ran down the center and started to enter her, in and out causing her moans to become gasps of pleasure as he himself groaned.  
  
He lifted his finger and put it in his mouth tasting her sweetness, while Rogue watched him with intense and heated eyes.  
  
"Scott ah- ah-," she couldn't help the moan from escaping her mouth. And hips ground against hers letting her feel how much he wanted her. Just as quickly as he initiated that move he stopped it, instead going down pulling off her underwear and parting her legs. He put his head between her legs and let his tongue dart out to lick her inner thighs. Until he moved his tongue to probe and taste her sweetness, letting Rogue experience things she couldn't even imagine.  
  
He moved her legs farther apart keeping them open and continued to lick and taste her.  
  
"Oh Rogue, you taste magnificent," he managed to get out.  
  
She moaned out his name, telling him not to stop.  
  
Finally when she couldn't take it anymore, "Scott, please, ah...ah need ya right now, please," she gasped out, pulling at the last barrier that stopped them.  
  
He caressed her cheek tenderly before reaching over her and opening a drawer to grab some protection.  
  
Once he was ready he looked into her eyes and asked, "Are you ready?"  
  
She nodded and he positioned himself over top of her and slowly entered her.  
  
At first she felt pain but that was soon replaced with bliss as their pace quickened and they were rocking back and forth. He rolled them over allowing her to be on top and they continued until they both climaxed moaning out their pleasure, crying out each other's names.  
  
Finally they released and they laid side by side just staring at each other.  
  
He reached a hand over to her face and just caressed her cheek, neither of them saying a word at the moment.

* * *

Well thanks for all the great reviews. And I hope you guys liked this chapter.  
  
I already have this story planned out and I intend it to end in being a Scott/Rogue, but I thought I might add Remy in making him join the X-men. What do you guys think?  
  
So please review and let me know what you guys think.  
  
Thanks!  
  
More to come soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hi. Thanks for the great reviews! I hope you like this chapter as well! Please R&R! Thanks.  
  
**Chapter 4:  
**  
Rogue snuggled into Scott after their lovemaking. All of the sudden she felt very content and not a single bit lonely anymore.  
  
They didn't say anything for a while; they just lay there together each processing the new feelings they were feeling.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Scott asked.  
  
"Ah feel great," she told him, caressing his arm with her bare hand.  
  
"So how much more time do you have?" He asked her, while reciprocating her touch.  
  
Rogue lifted her head from his chest to look at the clock, "It's 9:15pm now, so about 23 hours," she replied.  
  
"Good," he said, tenderly kissing her forehead, "Now tell me again, how this is even possible," he asked her, while looking at her curiously.  
  
"Before tha professor left he gave meh ah little glass bottle wit' some blue liquid in it. He told meh if ah drank it, then ah'll be able ta touch for about 24 hours. But that it was ah one time thing only," she explained. And then she added, "See, that's why everything can go back ta normal by tomorrow night. It can be just lahke nothing happened between us at all."  
  
"I don't know about that," he replied, half talking to himself as he started to fall deep in thought.  
  
"I've always had feelings for Rogue," Scott thought to himself, "But she was always pushing me away, keeping to herself. I guess I gave up on her. That was the stupidest thing I ever done."  
  
Rogue lay there wondering what exactly he meant when she remembered something. "Scott! Ah almost forgot." She sat up abruptly, lifting the sheet to herself when it fell off.  
  
"What?" he asked, startled out of his thoughts. He sat up as well.  
  
"Did tha Professor give ya your Christmas present?" she asked urgently.  
  
"Yeah. He told me to open it when you were around. He said he didn't have time to explain to me what it was and that you'd know," he said, confused for a second, before he figured out where she was going with what she was saying, "It isn't... is it?"  
  
He leaned over her, there bodies touching, skin on skin and pulled a little box out of his bedside drawer that was wrapped similarly to Rogue's.  
  
"Open it," she said eagerly.  
  
He nodded and started to unwrap. When he was done he found a little glass bottle with identical blue liquid as the one Rogue had received.  
  
"It is," he whispered.  
  
"Yeah, that's tha same stuff," she told him.  
  
He quickly uncapped the lid and lifted the bottle to his mouth.  
  
Before he could drink it, Rogue asked, a little alarmed, "What are ya doing?"  
  
"Drinking it," he said looking at her to convey the obviousness.  
  
"Don't ya want ta save it for when Jean comes back or someone else special ta ya?" she asked, her earlier confidence leaving her, as she hung her head down.  
  
He lifted her chin up with one hand so she'd meet his face; she saw that he was smiling. "I can't think of anyone more special," he told her, receiving a long kiss as a reward, "You shared your gift with me, I want to share mine with you." A smile overcame her face as she watched him down the liquid.  
  
"How do ya feel?" she inquired.  
  
"Tingly. Almost like...my powers are gone," he said slowly. He turned his head a way from her and tentatively took off his glasses. He opened his eyes wide and when nothing happened he turned his head back towards her.  
  
She was now looking directly at a pair of crystal clear bright blue eyes.  
  
"Ah was right," she said out loud, cupping his cheek with her hand, "Ya have tha most beautiful eyes ah've ever seen."  
  
"Thanks," he told her and then he boldly looked her up and down and said, "Your even more beautiful in color."  
  
She blushed.  
  
And then he started to look around the room taking in the color of everything without his usual red tint. He felt like a kid in a candy shop, he just couldn't get enough of all the color.  
  
"So..." she started, grabbing his attention once again, "Ah think ya were trying ta tell meh something before ah came in here and seduced ya."  
  
He looked at her, confused. It was kind of hard to remember anything before she happened, "Oh yeah I was hungry. Did you want to eat something?"  
  
"Ya read mah mind," she said laughing as she stood up.  
  
She reached for her underwear and started to put it back on before Scott put a hand on her arm, "Do you have too?" he asked mischievously.  
  
"Well it wouldn't be tha best thing in tha world if we were ta walk around naked and someone came home. We'd kind of be in trouble, ya know," she said to him smiling. "Fine," he replied, sounding a little dejected.  
  
He let go of her hand and she proceeded to put on her underwear and then she grabbed Scott's shirt slipping it on and buttoning only a couple of the buttons.  
  
"Ok, ah'm ready," she said grinning at him.  
  
"So that's better than being naked?" he asked, returning her grin.  
  
"Much, now come on," she said pulling his arm to get him out of bed.  
  
He laughed at her and said, "Wow, you must be starved." She playfully hit him on the arm and he stood up putting on a pair of shorts.  
  
Then he followed Rogue out of the room.  
  
Once they got down to the kitchen, Scott opened the refrigerator door and stared at its contents. He looked back at Rogue who was sitting on the counter playfully swinging her bare legs.  
  
He couldn't help thinking how cute she was. He had always known she was cute.  
  
"So do you want a big meal or something quick and easy?" he asked her.  
  
"Quick and easy. Ah can think of other things we can be doing wit' our time," she said grinning wickedly.  
  
He swallowed the lump of desire that had formed in his throat and managed to say, "Grilled cheese sandwiches it is."  
  
"Delicious," she replied.  
  
When they were done eating, Rogue stood up and took their plates to the sink. She started to wash them and once or twice playfully splashed Scott with some water.  
  
Then when she was done, and Scott had dried their plates, she went straight to him and enveloped him in her arms. He in turn wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He kissed her passionately letting her tongue massage his own. Scott reached down and placed his hands on her hips and then he lifted her up so their heads were level, allowing better access to her mouth. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his body letting him feel how much she wanted him.  
  
Somehow they had made it to the rec room where he sat Rogue on the couch. That's where they made love once again.  
  
Once they were done they sat on the couch, naked, with Rogue sitting in Scott's lap, her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Ah'm going ta miss ya," she said sadly.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere, Rogue," he replied, firmly.  
  
"Once these 24 hours are up, everything will be back ta normal. Ah won't be able ta touch. Ya'll need your glasses again. And Jean and tha others will back," she said, being realistic, "It's ok. Ah understand, its tha only way." She smiled sadly.  
  
"Rogue, it doesn't have to be-"he started but she cut him off.  
  
"How about we go back upstairs," she said, getting off him. She pulled him to his feet and grabbed their discarded clothes before they walked hand in hand back up the stairs.  
  
Rogue believed everything would be the same after the 24 hours were up, like nothing would change. But Scott sensed that something had changed. Or maybe not changed, maybe something had just resurfaced. His feelings for her when she first came to Bayville. He had buried them when he realized Rogue was trying to push him away whenever he tried to talk to her. He took the hint that she didn't like him the way he liked her. But maybe he was wrong about her. Maybe he should have tried harder to get her to open up.  
  
With them being so intimate now, whatever feelings he had had for her before were rushing back, along with some new ones that he couldn't figure out.  
  
And here she was trying to push him away again. He made a mental note to confront her about it later, right now they just wanted to enjoy each other's presence.  
  
Once they reached his room she quickly glanced at the clock. "Another 21 hours ta go. What shall we do?" she said slyly, walking up to him.  
  
He reached for her and they started to kiss again. This time when they made love, they took there time, to touch, taste and learn every part of each others body.  
  
When they were too exhausted to move, Rogue fell asleep in Scott's arms. Scott was still awake staring down at her while she slept peacefully.  
  
"Oh Rogue, you believe everything can be the way it used to be, but how?" he thought, "I don't think I can let you go."

* * *

So there it is. Looks like Scott's starting to fall for Rogue too. And I decided to tone it down a little with the sexual content, just in case some younger readers happened along this story.  
  
**Reviews:  
**  
Deadly Curare: Yeah wasn't it. I hope it wasn't too much. Thanks for the review!  
  
Rebekah: Yeah I think Remy is going to be in this and of course he'll flirt with Rogue and maybe she'll flirt with him back. But this won't be a Romy. Thanks for the review anyways.  
  
Jupiterhime: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you're liking this.  
  
Rosalina: I'm glad you like the story. I hope you liked this chapter too!  
  
CrimsonRogue: Thanks. I'm a big Scott/Rogue fan too. There just aren't enough of them out there. Thanks for the review.  
  
Anna: Remy will be in it. He'll be coming along a few chapters from now. I want to let Rogue and Scott have there fun before things get a little complicated. As for Jean, what am I going to do with her? You make it sound like I should have someone torture her or something. LOL. We'll have to see what will happen to her.  
  
Carmen: Thanks for the review!  
  
And just to remind you guys, this won't be a Romy, it's 100% a Scogue. Sorry to disappoint anyone.  
  
I just can't write Romy's. It's not that I don't like them, it's just that I think there's so many of them that all the ideas have been taken and I don't know what to write.  
  
For Romy fans I direct you to Giddy and it's sequiel Love of my Life, two stories by Seven Sunningdale, my most favorite story. It's really awesome. She hasn't updated Love of MY life since like June so go review and bug her to update.  
  
Anyways, I'll try to update very soon!  
  
PLEASE R&R! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: Hi. Sorry about the long wait, I've been a bit busy with work and stuff. I've also been updating my other fics under my other name. Anyways here's the next chapter. I hope you guys like it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-men Evolution.

**Chapter 5:**

Both Rogue and Scott had fallen asleep after there exhausting nighttime activities. And about 8 hours later they had both woken up feeling more refreshed then ever before.

"Hey," Rogue said, smiling sleepily at Scott, "For ah second there ah thought ah dreamt last night."

"Nope, it was real, very real," Scott replied, kissing her forehead tenderly.

She smiled up at him not saying anything.

They laid there in each others arms for about 20 minutes, each trying to waken themselves up fully.

"So are we just going to stay in bed all day?" she asked, turning over to grin at Scott.

"I have no problem with that," he replied, tightening his hold on her.

"But don't ya want ta go outside, see what everything looks lahke wit' out your glasses?" she asked.

"Hey I'm content with just looking at you," he said smoothly.

She smiled yet another smile, and kissed his cheek. Then she pulled him off the bed, "First we're going ta take ah shower, then we'll eat breakfast and then we're going out. Ah'm not letting your gift go ta waste," she told him sternly.

"It's not a waste. I swear, Rogue, you've got a body of a Goddess, who wouldn't want to look at you all day," he said grinning and eyeing her suggestively.

She slapped him lightly on the arm and said, "You're such a perv," laughing at him.

"Hey," he said with mock hurt.

She got off the bed and opened the door, "Are ya coming?" she asked turning around to ask.

"Definitely," he replied eagerly, running after her.

So after washing each other in the shower, they stepped out and dried each other off. Rogue then went to her own room to find something to wear, while Scott went to his room to get dressed. When she stepped into his room she was wearing a black tank top with a red off the shoulder shear long sleeved shirt, with a black, knee length skirt, paired with a pair of black boots.

"You look so beautiful," Scott said warmly, embracing her in a hug.

"Thanks. Ya don't look too bad yourself," she replied.

So after eating breakfast Scott asked Rogue, "Where are we headed?"

"Ah thought we could just walk around the city for the day, maybe go to the mall or something. Then we can have an early dinner and go back home," she suggested.

"That sounds good to me," Scott agreed.

They stepped outside the front door of the mansion hand in hand and right away Scott looked up at the sky.

"I haven't seen the color blue since I was a little kid," he said to Rogue, "I remember it was my second favorite color."

"What was your first?" Rogue asked curiously.

Scott turned to her and looked into her bright green eyes, "Green, it was definitely my favorite color, still is."

She smiled warmly and could feel her cheeks burning up. He gave her a quick kiss on her cheek and then pulled her towards the garage.

"We'll drive into the city, park somewhere and then we can walk to anywhere you want," Scott planned.

"Ok," she replied, as she waited for Scott to open the garage door.

Once open they quickly hurried into Scott's little car, getting out of the chilly air. He quickly turned on the car and adjusted the heat, then he drove out of the garage and out onto the streets.

As he drove Scott kept one had on the steering wheel and the other on top of Rogue's hand.

As he drove he couldn't help but notice how so many things looked so different without the red tint to them. Like the snow around him. It was actually white, and pure not tainted with red. He liked seeing it like that. 

When he stopped at a red light, he announced, "Hey, look at that, I can actually see the traffic light colors," smiling brightly, "Too bad its just temporary."

Silence fell in the car once again and they were both wishing the same thing that the other could have control.

"Ya know, ah would give anything in this world for ya ta be able ta control your powers," Rogue told him, solemnly.

"I know. And I would do the same for you," he replied.

There was more silence in the car as Scott debated whether or not to mention Rogue's little habit of pushing him away.

"Rogue, I decided I'm going to break up with Jean," he blurted out.

"What why? When did you decide this?" Rogue asked, looking at him as if he had three heads.

"I thought about it last night. You know why Rogue. I care about you a lot. And last night changed everything for us. You're kidding yourself if you think we can just go back to being friends only," he argued.

"We can," she said adamantly.

"No we can't. Because every time I look at you I remember what we shared last night and how I felt. It was amazing. Can you honestly say that you won't think about it every time you see me?" he continued.

She was silent for a minute and then said quietly, "Please Scott. Can we not talk about this right now."

He looked at her quickly and saw what he thought was pain on her face.

"Rogue, I... Ok we won't talk about it... for now," he replied.

* * *

Well that's it. I know it's short. The next chapter should be longer. Jean will be in it and possibly Remy. So I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review!

**Reviews:**

RogueMagic: Thanks for the compliments. I hope you liked this chapter too!

Jupiterhime: Thanks for the review!

Lyranfan: Don't worry. The rest of the chapters won't be too much like chapter 3. So you can probably read it anywhere you want.

I know what you mean about the side benefit of seeing other S/R fans. I like to look at my reviewer's bios to see if they've written any Scott/Rogue fiction. And I've read a lot of you're stories and they're all really good. I really liked out of the blue, even thought it's not a Scogue. Thanks for the review.

PyroLady: I really liked your story. It was really interesting. Just waiting for you to update it.

And about Remy in this story, there will definitely be some flirting and complications with Rogue, but I don't know if it will be an all out Love triangle. Thanks for the review.

So please review and let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait again. Here's the next chapter. Please R&R! Just a warning this chapter is rated R.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-men Evolution.

**Chapter 6:**

"Oh, Scott ya've got ta look at this one over here," Rogue said, delighted, as she pulled on Scott's arm, "Look, isn't he tha cutest thing ya've ever seen."

"Yeah he's adorable," Scott said, staring down at the little white puppy.

"Ah want one," Rogue said to herself.

They decided to head to the mall that day and just walk through the stores. At the moment they were in the malls pet store. And every animal Rogue laid eyes on was adorable to her, even the frogs.

"I didn't know you were such an animal lover," Scott commented.

She stood up and faced Scott. "When ah was little ah remember having a cute little puppy just like this one," she pointed to the white puppy.

"What happened to him?" Scott asked tentatively.

"One day Irene left tha gate open by accident and he got away," Rogue said sadly.

"Aww...," Scott replied. He put an arm around her shoulder to comfort her, "Why don't we talk to the Professor and see if I can get you this little guy. I'm sure it won't be a problem."

"Ya don't have ta do that," Rogue said, amazed that he wanted to do something so nice for her.

"I want to," he simply stated. With his arm still around her shoulder, he started to lead her out of the store and into the mall. "Why don't we get something to eat? I'm really hungry."

"Sure. Let's head down ta tha food court," she replied.

* * *

"Here why don't ya take tha food ta tha table? Ah'm just going ta wash mah hands. Ah'll be right back," Rogue told Scott who immediately obeyed.

So she quickly found her way to the women's washroom and washed her hands. Just as she stepped out of the washroom she was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Hello chere," Remy greeted. Rogue turned around to face the reformed Acolyte. "It's been awhile."

"What are ya doing here?" Rogue demanded, forgetting formalities.

"I was just in de neighborhood. And I thought I'd do a little shopping," Remy replied, pulling out a watch from a pocket inside his trench coat, and giving Rogue a little grin.

"And ah thought ya changed," she said sarcastically.

"What can I say, old habits die hard," he replied.

Rogue turned around to leave.

"I saw who your wit'" Remy commented. Rogue waited for him to continue, not sure where he was going with this. "Does de redhead know you're stealing her man?"

She glared at him, and he responded with a smirk.

"Ah'm not stealing anyone. Scott's mah friend," she defended herself.

"Ya could o' fooled me. De way he has his arm around ya," Remy stated, his face cool and calm.

"Are ya following meh around," Rogue asked, her voice increasing in volume.

"Relax, I just saw ya two walking around de mall," Remy told her.

She turned around to leave; the annoyance was too much for her.

"By de way. I plan on joining de X-men," Remy blurted out as he also started walking away.

Rogue turned around quickly to ask him if he was serious, but he was gone.

She sighed and resigned to go back to the table where Scott was now waiting a good ten minutes.

When she got to the table, she saw that he hadn't touched any of the food. He was waiting for her.

"Hey," Scott said, "What happened?"

"Nothing. Ah just ran into this annoying person ah once knew. They wouldn't shut up," Rogue told him.

"Oh. Well anyways we should eat before this gets cold," Scott said, practical as always.

They dug in to there food and in no time they were finished.

"Here. I'll throw this mess away. You just wait here," Scott said as he stood to take their trash away.

"So where are we headed now?" she asked, when he came back.

He took her hand and said, "We could go see a movie. Or..." He grinned at her before going on, "Or we could go home. It's up to you."

"Hmm... Ah think...ah'd lahke ta go home," she said very slowly making him wait for her answer.

At the cute look she got from Scott she quickly leaned up and gave Scott a quick kiss on the lips.

"Ok let's go home," he said quickly, starting to pull her along.

A loud voice stopped them and they turned back to see what all the commotion was about.

A redheaded figure was making her way towards the two.

"What the hell is going on here?" Jean yelled, causing people to stare their way.

"Jean...um... hi," Scott stuttered, a little scared of the fiery look that Jean gave him. Rogue noticed that he still held her hand and hadn't dropped it like a hot potato.

"I go out on holiday and this is what happens. My boyfriend cheats on me. With one of my friends no less," Jean said angrily. "How could you two do this to me?"

Rogue caught Remy in the crowd of spectators. When he noticed that she had seen him, he gave her one of his infuriating smirks.

"How can ya even call him your boyfriend? Ah've seen how ya treat him. He's only your boyfriend when you need him. Ya don't deserve him," Rogue spoke up.

Rogue and Jean stared at each other for a minute, before Jean said, "You deserve each other." And then stormed away.

Rogue looked at Scott, who looked a little shell-shocked. She tugged on his arm and urged him to start walking so they could get away from all the staring prying eyes.

They didn't say anything until they were both comfortably seated in Scott's car.

"Wow. That was bad," Scott commented. "I never wanted her to find out that way. I wanted to break it to her gently."

"Well ah was hoping we could keep this just between us," Rogue stated. "Now it's going to be pretty hard ta since she'll probably go tell everyone at tha institute."

"Why don't you want anyone else to know?" Scott questioned.

"Ya know why. Once tha clock strikes 8:30, this fairy tale is over," Rogue said, matter of factly.

"I thought we talked about this already. I don't want Jean. I don't want anyone else. I just want you," Scott said adamantly.

"Ya say that now..." she said biting her lip to keep it from quivering.

"And I mean it," he told her.

"Ya are one stubborn person, has anyone ever told ya that," Rogue stated, giving him a small smile.

He kissed her quickly and then started the engine. "Lets go home."

* * *

They arrived at home around 6:00pm.

When they got inside Rogue took off her coat and hung it on the coat rack. And Scott followed suit.

He then went behind Rogue's back and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to press against his body.

He was amazed at how perfectly they fit together.

"Aside from the Jean incident. I think that was one of the best days of my life," he told her. And then he bent his head down and kissed the smooth, exposed skin, of her neck.

"Mine too. Ah will never forget it," she replied, smiling a sad smile. She turned in his arms and faced him. "Thank ya so much for giving this ta meh."

"Rogue, don't you know that I want to give you so much more, if only you'd just let me," he replied.

She didn't answer; her only response was the passionate kiss she planted on his lips. He immediately gave into the kiss.

He lifted her into his arms, while they continued kissing. Then he released for a second so he could find his way to the stairs.

As soon as they made it up, he headed directly for his bedroom, where he gently placed Rogue on his bed. He turned around and shut the door behind him. Then he went back to Rogue, who he noticed, was eyeing him with much expectation.

It took him a second to reach her side and a second more for the kissing to begin. He claimed her lips with his own, massaging them until they were swollen. He pulled at her bottom lip with his own begging her to give him entry. When she complied he eased his tongue in and stroked her own.

Her hands began to wander over his body and eventually they unbuttoned the navy blue shirt he was wearing. She slid it off his shoulders and splayed her hands across his back, feeling the naked flesh beneath her bare hands.

His hands also started to wander, they went down her body, feeling down along her sides down to her hips, squeezing her backside for just a second, causing a whimper to escape from Rogue's mouth. His hands then traveled upwards, one hand cupped her left breast, while the other went under her top to rest on her bare skin.

His mouth left hers and was now kissing and sucking the tender flesh at the base of her neck. Her hands made there way down and she rested them on his backside.

After a little bit he quickly pulled off her red lace shirt, leaving her tank top on. His mouth went back to hers as his hands resumed their exploring.

Soon their clothes lay in a pile on the floor. Scott took her then and they each reveled in the pleasurable experience.

When they finished they laid in each others arms content with the presence of the other. Scott looked down at Rogue and all they shared in the past night and that day, came rushing back to him.

He smiled to himself, realizing that he loved every minute of it. It wasn't just the making love to Rogue that he loved; it was also the spending time with her that he loved. He missed just hanging out with her. He hadn't done that since she joined the X-men. And he regretted that.

He missed the talks they used to have; he remembered how he loved just listening to her speak, just to hear her beautiful southern lilt. And he loved looking at her, despite the dark clothes she wore and the make up she used to hide herself. He still saw her beauty, inner and outer.

He just loved her, he realized.

The realization surprised him, but he knew it was true; he leaned down and kissed her forehead. She snuggled closer into him and let out a, "Mmm..."

He caressed her bare shoulder and thought of ways to tell her and make her understand that she was the one for him.

"What time is it?" she asked, with eyes closed.

"7:15," he replied, realizing their time was almost up.

She opened up her eyes and he saw sadness there.

"Now is the time to let her know," Scott thought to himself, hoping to erase her sadness and pain away.

"Well ah guess ah should get going," she said, as she tried to get up, but Scott held her down.

"Why? We still have about an hour. And I want to hold onto you until the last second is up. And even after that," Scott confessed.

"Scott please don't make this harder than it already is," she pleaded.

She had had the best time of her life. Nothing at all would ever compare to what they shared in the past day or so. She experienced the love she always wanted and now it was cruelly going to be taken away, just as she knew it would be.

"Rogue I know you think that we can just go back to everything the same as usual-"Scott started.

"No. Ah don't believe that anymore," she said, cutting him off, "No things definitely changed."

"Well then why can't you understand that I still want to be with you?" Scott demanded.

"Because, Scott. Ah can't condemn ya ta ah life of no touching. One person is enough," she yelled.

"But there are so many ways we can touch each other," he said, picking up the sheet and rubbing it down her body. She shivered at his guarded touch, even though she told herself not to. "We'll just have to be creative. I, for one, can think of many ways," he grinned at her and she couldn't help but smile back at him.

"And besides, the most important reason why I want to be with you is that I'm in love with you and I just can't let that go," he said.

She gasped in surprise and looked at him intently, "Ya don't know what ya're saying. Ya're in love wit' Jean, remember."

"No I'm not. Ever since the first day I met you I have been in love with you Rogue. You just kept pushing me away. So I thought you didn't feel the same. So I tried very hard to move on. But every time we were alone together I wanted to hold you, to love you."

There were tears welling up in her eyes and they began to fall down her pale cheeks. Scott took her face in both of his hands and wiped at the tears with the pads of his thumbs, "Oh Rogue, don't cry," he soothed. "I really and truly do love you."

She smiled a watery, bitter, smile, "Sometimes ah think mah life is just one huge colossal joke. Lahke someone purposely made meh this way so they could get ah good laugh. First mah mutant powers, then falling in love wit' ya and now this," she paused, when he bent down to kiss her cheek, "Ah just don't see how we can make things work. Ah love ya too, but how are we supposed ta be together?"

He pulled her into her arms, "I swear to you Rogue, I will make it work."

She looked up at him and saw the determination in his bright blue eyes.

"Ah believe ya Scott," she added.

He kissed her passionately and then held her in his arms for the rest of their powerless time.

* * *

Well that was one extremely long chapter. And that's not the end. There will be a lot more troubles for the two before they can really be together.

Anyways that was the cleaned up version of the chapter.

I hope you guys liked it.

And if anyone has any pointers on how to do Remy's accent let me know. Thanks.

**Reviews:**

Manga-faerie: Thanks for the review. I love Scogue stories. I'm always looking for them.

Fo: Thanks. I try to get her accent in with out messing it up too badly. And also making her understandable.

Rasika: Thanks for the review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter too!

Zero: First thanks for the awesome review. I hope you liked the appearance of Remy. No this will not be a Romy. But that doesn't mean he can't complicate things a little. I'm so happy you continued reading. And I promise, just because they are together now, the story won't get boring. I have a few twists in mind. So I hope you keep reading.

PyroLady: Thanks for the review. I'm eagerly waiting the next chapter of your story. I did notice the Scott/Jean bashing, and I usually don't like that. But I'll forget about it, since the rest of your story is so good. Yeah I'm a Scott fan. He's one of my favorite characthers in X-men.

Anyways, hopefully I can get the next chapter out before school starts (Sept9). If I don't, then it will Friday and Saturday weekly updates from then on.

So please review and let me know what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Ok, first I just wanted to say that I'm so sorry for not updating in so long. I had the first half of this chapter done already and I could have posted it a long time ago but it just didn't seem right. And I've been so busy with school and work that I haven't had a free chance to update. Really sorry. But anyways I hope you like this chapter and please review! Thanks.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-men Evolution.

**Chapter 7:**

"So ah guess that's it for mah love life," Rogue said to herself. It was 8:30pm and Rogue was in her own room grabbing a pair of long gloves. She had left Scott in his own room getting dressed.

Despite all of Scott's confession to her she still doubted that things would work out for her. Luck was always against her, or so she believed. Nothing right could possibly ever happen to her, could it?

"Not quite," she heard from behind her.

"Scott," she said, turning around to see him standing there with his glasses on. He came to stand next to her and threw a covered arm around her bared shoulders.

"Hey be careful, mah powers are back remember," she said jerking away from him.

"Don't worry Rogue. I've got things under control," he said, bringing his hand to run up and down her back. His touch sent shivers up and down her spine and images of their time together popped into her head.

Rogue broke away from his touch and went to sit on her bed. He followed her and sat right next to her.

"So...what are we going ta do about Jean?" Rogue asked.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked looking confused.

"Well ah guess she found out about us. Do ya think she's going ta blab ta everyone?" Rogue asked him.

"I'm not sure. Why? Don't you want everyone to know about us being together now?" he asked his look of confusion intensifying.

"Ah kind of wanted ta keep it ta ourselves for now. Ah just don't want things ta get ruined by everyone else butting in ta our business. Ya know what ah mean?" she replied.

"I guess I understand," he answered slowly and thought for a second. "How about this? If by some miracle Jean decides to keep us to herself, then we'll just not tell anyone until you're ready. Does that sound good to you?"

"Yeah, definitely. And in time we'll tell everyone," she said.

"Ok then," he replied, kissing the top of her head. "So...have you realized that we're still home alone?" His mischievous grin betrayed his inner thoughts.

"Yah, so what? It's not lahke we can do anything. Ah'm untouchable again remember," she said, depressed.

"An attitude like that isn't going to get you anything," he replied, the grin still in place, "You forgot about all those creative ideas I have in my head." His grin was so contagious; she couldn't help but smile back.

They spent the rest of their day, testing out Scott's new ideas. Until they both fell asleep in Rogue's bed.

_The next day..._

Rogue woke up to the sound of doors slamming. She looked over beside her to see a still sleeping Scott. She shook him lightly and said, "Scott, ah think they're home."

"Huh? What?" Scott said sleepily. He opened his eyes and then closed them rubbing his eyes with both hands.

Rogue laughed at his childlike actions.

"Give me 5 more minutes," he told her turning over on his side.

She shook him again, "Ah don't think we have 5 minutes, let alone 5 seconds. Hurry up and get ta your room."

"Fine, fine," he said, getting up out of her bed. "Good Morning to you too. I'll see you a little later."

He left the room leaving her laughing at him.

* * *

After getting dressed both Rogue and Scott went downstairs to greet who ever had came home.

They looked everywhere until they found The Professor, Mr. McCoy, Logan and an unexpected guest sitting at the kitchen table.

"What's he doing here??" Scott asked, alarmed.

"Well good morning t'you too," Remy greeted with a grin on his face.

"Scott, Rogue, I'm sure you two know who Gambit is. Remy will be joining us here at the institute," The Professor informed them.

"What?" Scott exclaimed.

Rogue stood there speechless. He had told her he was joining the X-men. But she hadn't believed him. And now here he was.

Remy stood up and took hold of Rogue's gloved hand, "Hello chere. How are y' doing dis fine morning?" He kissed her gloved hand and gave her a wide grin. Scott looked on in an angry haze.

Finally overcoming her shock Rogue pulled her hand away from Remy and said, "So for once ya weren't lying."

"No I told y' I'd be joining. And now here I am," Remy told her.

"Professor what's going on?" Scott asked again. "This must be some kind of joke."

"No joke," Logan told him a smirk on his features, enjoying the scene before him.

"Professor you can't be serious. He was one of the Acolytes and he-"Scott started.

"Enough Scott. We are an institute that enforces tolerance. We cannot turn away one of our own. And I believe Remy is truly sincere in his desire to join us," Professor X told him.

"Oui I am," Remy confirmed, grinning widely.

Scott opened his mouth then shut it. He had nothing more to say, knowing that the Professor was right.

"Well then," Rogue started, "Ah guess ah welcome is in order. Welcome ta tha X-men, Remy."

"Thank you chere," Remy said, bowing slightly at Rogue.

Scott looked shocked at Rogue's apparent acceptance of the Cajun.

"Rogue..." he scolded.

Rogue quickly grabbed Scott's arm and started to pull him in the direction of the door.

"Come on Scott. Weren't we going ta do something," she quickly said.

"But..." he started again.

"Let's go," she said forcefully, pulling on him harder.

The others just stood there looking amused and also wondering what was going on between the two.

She pulled him into the rec room where they both flopped down onto the couch.

"Did anyone ever tell ya that ya are one very stubborn person," she informed Scott.

He ignored her question and went on to say, "Why do I get the feeling that the only reason he's joining is because of you?"

Rogue shrugged, "Ah don't know about that. But it doesn't matter because ah'm wit' ya remember?"

"Yeah I guess your right," he said, relaxing a little.

"Now promise meh that ya'll at least give him ah chance," Rogue said.

"Of course I will," he told her.

"Ok good. Now lets get back in there and have ourselves some breakfast," she said smiling widely.

She grabbed his hand once again and pulled him off the couch.

* * *

"So anything interesting happen while we were gone?" Logan asked the couple who were now seated at the table eating some breakfast.

Rogue and Scott glanced at each other quickly and just as quickly looked away. Still, Logan didn't miss the slight tinges of pink that blossomed on each of their faces.

"Nope," Rogue quickly replied.

"Nothing at all," Scott added.

Remy, who also happened to be sitting at the table, also caught the coloring, and smirked knowing full well that something must of happened.

"I see," Logan said slowly, not quite believing them.

An awkward silence overcame the room, begging to be broken.

"Umm...Chere why don't y'show me t'my room?" Remy blurted out.

"All right," Rogue agreed.

They both stood up and Remy grabbed a duffle bag that was sitting on the floor next to him.

Scott shot Rogue a look that said, "Be careful."

And Rogue glared at him, her own look telling him that he worried too much.

Then they left the room.

"So I guess you didn't find David, huh?" Scott asked after awhile, finally remembering the mission they had been on.

"No. It was just a dead end," Logan informed him.

"Oh. Any other leads?" Scott asked, the leader in him taking over.

* * *

"So this will be your room for tha duration of your stay," Rogue told Remy, opening the door so he could see what it was like.

"For de duration of my stay? Y'don't believe I'm serious about dis,, do ya?" Remy asked, slightly amused by her lack of faith.

"Doesn't matter what ah think," she replied.

He nodded, "I guess not."

"Well ah guess ah should let ya settle in," she turned around to leave but before she left she added, "Thanks. For not saying anything about what ya saw at the mall."

Then she left before he could say anything.

* * *

* * *

Ok well that's it. I hope you guys liked it.

_Next chapter_: More Scott/Rogue, more Remy and Jean and the others come home.

**Reviews:**

Raxie: Thanks for the lovely review. I know what you mean about the disappearing powers. I've even written a story under a different name like that. But I tried not to go in that direction for this story.

Zero: Many complications to come and not just on Remy's part. Thanks for the review.

Pyro Lady: Thanks for the review. I can't wait for your next chapter. As always send it to me and I'll beta it.

WingDing 9: Thanks so much for the review.

I hope to update in less then a month. Maybe even by next week.

Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Hey here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. Please R&R! Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-men Evolution.

**Chapter 8:**

"This is nice."

"What is?" Rogue asked turning in Scott's arms to look at him. They had been lying in her room for about and hour just relaxing. Hoping that no one would notice their absence too much.

"Just this. Being with you. No one to bother us," he replied, kissing the top of her head.

She was about to reply when they heard someone yell, "Scott! Scott! Come on it's your turn to make dinner!"

"Well so much for tha no one bothering us part," Rogue smiled up at him.

Scott let out a sigh of annoyance and then got up to open Rogue's door. He stepped out and saw that it was Jamie who had been calling him.

"Scott?" Jamie said when he noticed him standing there. Then a confused look overcame his face. "What are you doing in Rogue's room?"

"She's showing me some books that I wanted to borrow," Scott smoothly lied.

"Oh. Anyways, it's your turn to make dinner, so…" Jamie reminded him.

"All right. Just give me a minute. I'll be right down ok," Scott replied.

Jamie nodded and headed for the stairs.

"Couldn't they have stayed away 1 more week," he whined to Rogue when he stepped back into the room.

Rogue laughed and got off the bed, heading straight into his waiting open arms. He hugged her tight, and they stood like that for a minute or two.

"Ya better go down. Or else people will get suspicious," Rogue said.

"Yeah I guess you're right," he replied.

He reluctantly pulled away and with one last smile he headed downstairs.

Rogue decided on staying in her room until dinner. She had a book she wanted to finish reading so she decided to read some of it now.

She had just settled back on her bed when a knock came at the door.

"Scott, ya've really got ta go make dinner or else-" Rogue called out as she opened the door.

"I'm not Scott," Jean commented as she stepped into the room.

"Jean, um…hi," Rogue stuttered, feeling so surprised to see Jean. Standing there in her room. She hadn't said two words to Rogue since their run in at the mall. And that was almost 2 weeks ago.

Jean just stood there eyeing Rogue's room with what looked like some disdain. Then her gaze turned back to Rogue. Rogue fidgeted under her scrutiny. She'd never seen Jean act like this before. She was always so cheerful. But then again, it wasn't every day Jean got her boyfriend stolen. So she could understand the hostile look.

"Uh--is there something ah can do for ya?" Rogue asked, nervously.

"Yeah actually there is," Jean replied coldly. Then she went quiet again.

"Ok…well what is it?" Rogue asked, cautiously.

"Do you have a leather jacket I can borrow?" Jean asked.

"A leather jacket?" Rogue asked confused.

"Yeah. I really need one. I'd go out and buy one but it's too late and I really need it," Jean replied, vaguely.

"Um…ok," Rogue said as she walked over to her closet.

She opened it up and pulled out the jacket she had worn when they were playing at being the Bayville Sirens.

She was about to turn around but then she heard Jean say, "And can I borrow this red dress too?"

Jean reached right over Rogue's head and pulled out the dress Rogue had worn during the Dracula play.

"Um…ok," Rogue hesitantly replied. Thinking the whole time that this was totally weird.

'Since when does Jean borrow mah clothes?' Rogue asked herself.

"Good," Jean said, acting a little less cold towards her now.

Then she grabbed the clothes and quickly walked out of the room. As if she thought that Rogue might change her mind and take the clothes back.

"Your welcome," Rogue said to the empty room. Quickly going back to her bed. Not wanting to think about Jean anymore. She was just thankful that Jean hadn't given their secret away. Yet, that is.

Just as she was finishing the page she was on she heard another knock. She looked at the door questioningly. Wondering if she should open it or not. She definitely did not want another strange encounter with her boyfriend's ex.

Another knock came at the door and she just couldn't ignore it. She stood up and slowly opened the door.

She had no idea who she had expected it to be, but she definitely did not expect Remy to be standing in her doorway with a little smirk on his face.

"What are ya doing here?" she said a little more hostilely then she intended. 'Why can't everyone leave meh alone?' she thought.

"Whoa, chere, we be on tha same team 'member?" he joked at her harsh tone.

"Barely," she muttered.

He stepped into her room and closed the door behind him. She stood in the middle of the room with her arms across his chest looking at him like she thought he had lost his mind.

"Just what, exactly, do ya think you're doing?" she asked.

"Ah saw dat de boyfriend is away, so ah thought Remy could come play?" he joked.

"Get out!" Rogue told him sternly.

"I just be kidding," he replied quickly before she could punch him.

"Listen if ya aren't here for anything in particular, other than to annoy tha hell out of meh. Then please leave. Ah'm very busy," she told him.

"Wit' what?" he asked her, not moving an inch.

She very nearly growled in frustration. "None of your business."

He walked up to her very slowly and she backed away just as slowly. He didn't say a word more; he just kept staring into her eyes and coming toward her.

She kept moving backwards until she felt herself hit the wall. He put an arm out by her head and leaned in towards her.

"Remy, what do ya want?" she asked again, this time more softly.

He leaned in even closer, his lips millimeters from her own. Just as she was telling herself to push him away, he quickly stepped back and turned around.

"Nothing chere," he answered. And then left the room.

Leaving her wondering just what that whole encounter was about.

* * *

Well that's it. The next chapter will definitely have more Scott/Rogue parts. I hope you liked it.

**Reviews:**

PyroLady: I really love the Scott/Rogue pairing it's my favorite. And I hope you liked that Remy/Rogue part. And yeah I do like the Wanda/John pairing. But I think I like the Wanda/Kurt pairing better. Thanks for the review.

Guardian of Balance: This one had a little more Romy in it. Don't worry I'm big Scott/Rogue fan.

And thanks to everyone else who reviewed.

I hope to update very soon.

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait again. Here's the next chapter! Please R&R!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-men Evolution.

**Chapter 9:**

"Just what was that all about?" Rogue asked herself for the hundredth time since her encounters with the ex and the thief.

After dinner she had quickly run off to find a quiet place to think, now she was sitting in the library's window seat, head settled on top of her raised knees staring out at the winter wonderland.

Jean hadn't been at the dinner table and no one had offered an explanation to where she was, let alone mention her name. Rogue assumed the Professor knew but didn't say. Remy was at the table, though, which was a rare event. The Cajun was usually out doing his own thing unless there was an X-men mission. And he was in top form tonight, giving Rogue looks of want and need. She was sure Scott caught them by the glare he kept sending at Remy. Not only that but a couple of times throughout the dinner conversation Remy had hinted at Scott and Rogue's relationship. She, as well as Scott, would laugh it off, but while no one was looking she had sent Remy a warning glare that he had the nerve to smirk at.

So now here she was contemplating ways to kill Remy without anyone suspecting a thing. And of course wondering about where the hell Jean was with her clothes.

Rogue was so lost in thought with a murder plot that she didn't notice or hear the opening and shutting of the library's door, or the soft footsteps on the carpeted floor coming towards her.

"Hey there you are. I've been wondering where you ran off to," Scott's voice broke through her thoughts.

She looked up to see Scott's smiling face and instantly smiled back warmly, very glad to see him.

"Dinner was delicious," she replied. "Ah'm surprised ah pretty boy lahke ya can cook so well." She teased.

"Pretty boy, huh?" he smirked.

She held her gloved hand out to him. "Uh huh. Have ya taken ah look in tha mirror lately, ya're gorgeous."

He took her hand and sat across from her placing an affectionate kiss on her knuckles

"Well, I'll take any compliments I can get," he laughed. "So tell me, why'd you run off and hide in here?"

"Just needed ta think," she answered.

"Oh, anything you might care to share," he asked curiously, leaning forward to encircle her in his arms.

She was hesitant to answer, but finally did knowing it was for the best. "Ah had some strange visits after ya left ta make dinner."

"With who?" he inquired.

"Jean for one," she said, noticing the concerned look on his face. "And Remy for another." Concerned turned into furious.

"What did he want?" Rogue could hear the vehemence in his voice.

Ignoring his question she answered instead, "Well, first Jean came, practically invited herself in, acted unusually cold towards meh, though, ah can't blame her. She asked ta borrow some of mah clothes. And then left without so much as ah thank ya."

"So, what was so weird about that?" Scott asked dumbly.

"In tha few years ah've been here never once has she asked ta borrow any of mah clothes. Our styles are totally opposite. Then she takes mah black leather jacket and red dress. What's up wit' that?" she explained.

Scott shrugged in answer, obviously not seeing the point.

"And where was she at dinner tonight?" Rogue asked, a little exasperated.

"Don't know. Maybe the Professor sent her somewhere on a mission. Bobby wasn't at dinner either. Maybe they went together," Scott offered.

"Maybe," Rogue echoed, but her thoughts drifted more to unlikely. Jean had sounded like she had needed those clothes for tonight. And Rogue didn't think Jean would wear a leather jacket and slinky dress to fight the bad guys. Where Bobby was, Rogue didn't know, but she was almost certain Jean and him weren't together, let alone on a mission.

"So what did Gambit want?" Scott asked, icily. Rogue snapped her head back to meet his gaze.

"Ah'm not really sure…ah think he just lahke's messing wit' meh, that's all. Maybe he sees meh as ah challenge and wants ta win meh over or something."

Scott abruptly stood up and started for the door.

"Scott!" Rogue said, surprised. "Where are ya going?"

"I'm going to find him and make sure he never comes near you ever again," he answered, tersely.

Rogue was instantly on her feet running to catch up to him. She ran in front of him and stood in his way placing her hands on his chest to stop him.

"Scott ya can't do that," she reminded him.

"Yes I can," Scott replied moving around his girlfriend.

She grabbed his arm holding him back. "Look it doesn't matter what Remy tries ta pull, because ah'm wit' ya, just where ah want ta be. Ah love ya." She kissed his chest right over his heart to emphasize her point. "Besides if ya get inta ah fight everyone will find out about us and ah kind of lahke this sneaking around stuff. It's kind of thrilling."

He chuckled and put his hands on her waist pulling her closer to him. "Is it now?"

His lips hovered millimeters above hers and he could feel her breath on him, coming out rapidly. His hands inched behind her back and one hand slipped into the back pocket of her black jeans pulling out a scarf that one of them always seemed to be carrying.

He brought it up to her lips and spread it across.

"Very thrilling," Rogue murmured just before his lips came crashing down on her covered ones. The scarf covered kisses were different but just as enjoyable.

Their kisses deepened and they soon found their hands inside each others clothes, Rogue's gloved ones on Scott's bare chest and Scott's bare hands on Rogue's body suit covered stomach.

Scott trailed kisses down her throat, taking the scarf down too. Rogue was thoroughly enjoying Scott's ministrations, when she thought she heard some footsteps.

"Scott we've got ta stop," she said through her heavy breathing.

"Why?" he almost whined, busily tending to her pulse point.

She gasped as he nipped at the sensitive area and managed to say in a strangled voice, "Ah think ah heard someone coming."

Scott let out a frustrated sigh as he leaned his forehead on her chest for a second, and said, "Fine."

"Oh please don't stop on my account. I'm just passing through, be out of your way in a second."

They turned abruptly to find that they had an audience.

* * *

Well that's it. I promised more Scott/Rogue parts so there it is. I hoped you liked it. Next chapter we find out just who caught them.

**Reviews:**

DarkLee: You did. And so here's the next chapter. I love the Scott/Rogue pairing too. Thanks for the review!

xxshiningstarxx: I'm not sure if I'll put Remy/Jean in it. It's a little early to put that in. But maybe, we'll see. It may not look like it, yet, but I do have a plot somewhere in here. Thanks for the review.

PyroLady: Blame the Kurt/Wanda liking on that episode in evolution called impact where he asked her for help. Now I sort of like them together. Send me a chapter of any of your stories soon.

And thanks to everyone else for the reviews!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**: Here's the next chapter. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-men Evolution.

**Chapter 10:**

"Oh please don't stop on my account. I'm just passing through, be out of your way in a second."

Scott and Rogue turned abruptly to find that they had an audience.

There Jean stood, half in and half out of the doorway. On her face she wore a fierce scowl that betrayed her polite words. And on her body were the clothes that Rogue had lent her.

Rogue and Scott sprang apart quickly, though they still held each other's hands. Both were wondering the same thing, just what was Jean going to say or do?

Jean walked over to the shelves not giving the couple a second glance. The couple, in turn, watched Jean intently, nervously.

"Ah, here it is!" Jean exclaimed. Rogue and Scott glanced at each other. Was it their imagination or was Jean's voice actually deeper, huskier? Her back still to them, she continued. "Just what I was looking for."

She turned around abruptly, book hugged to her chest, narrowing her eyes at the two before striding towards the door confidently.

"Ah…Jean, we missed you at dinner tonight," Scott commented, his voice wavered when he spoke.

Jean turned around halfway sending him a glare. "Did you now? I didn't think you 'd notice. I mean you two are too busy with your disgusting hands all over each other."

Too shocked to say anything they all stood there silently, Rogue and Scott looking bewildered and Jean looking furious. Suddenly Scott saw something flash in Jean's eyes. He didn't know what it was, but just as quickly as it came, it passed.

"Oh well, but that's none of my business. Enjoy yourselves," Jean said in her more cheerful voice. Then she left.

Scott fell into a chair and Rogue just stood there.

"What the hell was that?" Scott asked unbelievingly.

"Ah don't know," Rogue replied. "But ah seriously think she has multiple personalities or something."

"I saw something…for a second, in her eyes…" he trailed off, running a shaky hand through his hair.

"What? What did ya see?" she asked.

"I don't know what it was…but it was…it was almost evil," he explained.

"Evil? Ah admit she is acting weird, but ah can't believe that 'miss goody two shoes' is turning on us," Rogue disagreed. "Although…"

Rogue leaned against the wall and Scott turned to face her. "Although what?"

"Ah caught ah glimpse of tha book she took. It was an old one, really old," Rogue said, hesitating in telling him.

"Which one?" Scott encouraged.

"Ya know how Professor X has ah collection of books from Ancient Egypt?" she said and he nodded. "Well he has one on Egyptian curses. Ah think she took that one."

"You think she's going to curse us?" he asked incredulously.

"You're tha one that saw evil in her eyes. Ah don't know what ta think," Rogue replied defensively.

"Look for all we know she may have become fascinated with ancient Egypt and she's researching. And what I saw might have been the light or something," Scott stated logically. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I'm sure we're over exaggerating because were afraid of what she can do to us."

"Yeah, maybe." Rogue wasn't too sure.

* * *

Jean stashed the book in her room under her mattress. "Now that I have the book, I can do what I want," she stated confidently to herself. She stood in front of the mirror and pulled her long red hair up into a ponytail and let the ends curl around her face. She applied dark eyeliner thickly around her eyes, making her green eyes stand out even more and applied a coat of dark lipstick as a final touch.

"Now for the celebrating." She grinned at her reflection; it looked more evil than happy.

She slipped on her black, high-healed sandals and checked herself one more time.

"All ready," she said, winking at her reflection.

Jean walked out of her room and strode down the hall. She exuded an air of confidence that anyone could plainly see. She passed by an open door and kept on walking until she heard a whistle of approval from behind her. Jean stopped in the middle of the hall, awaiting the expected comment.

"Someone be dressed t'kill," she heard Remy's voice. He didn't see her lift the corners of her mouth into a smirk. Slowly she turned around and walked back towards him. She leaned in close; they were almost nose-to-nose.

"I'm celebrating, want to join me?" she asked, her finger trailing up his chest.

Remy took her hand in his and studied it carefully before meeting her gaze and giving her a flirtatious smile. "What we be celebratin'?" he asked.

Jean leaned in even closer, her body pressed against his; her lips hovered next to his ear. "That's a secret," she whispered.

"Well den, Remy's always up for a party, lead de way," he accepted.

* * *

Well that's it for now. Sorry it's so short. I'll try to update soon with a longer chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think.

**Reviews:**

Xxshiningstarxx: I hope you liked the little ending Remy/Jean part. Thanks for the review.

Agent-G: Jean is ooc for a reason. Don't worry I'm not making her act like this because I hate her. She's actually one of my favorite characters. Yeah Kurt and Wanda seem like they'd make a cute couple. I'll be sure to check out your fic soon. Thanks for the review!

Ashnan: Sorry about the accents thing. I like writing Rogue's accent. Remy's is a lot harder to do. I hope my fic doesn't make you too tongue-tied.

Pyro Lady: If you had bet any money, you would've won. Yep it was Jean. I hope you send me a chapter of your story soon.

And thanks to everyone else who reviewed, I really appreciated them.

Next chapter: More Rogue/Scott and just where did Remy and Jean go?


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. Please R&R! Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-men Evolution.

**Chapter 11:**

"Dis place be sorta dark, non?" Remy asked as they walked into a dark club.

"Just the way I like it," Jean replied, pulling his arm to follow her onto the crowded dance floor; along the way she said hi to many people he didn't know.

"Really? I t'ought dat would be more Rogue's style," he replied. He took a glance around and all he could see were people dressed as Goths. From what he knew about Jean, this was definitely not her usual crowd.

"Just one of the many secrets I keep tightly hidden," she said. Jean leaned in close, her voice low, said, "And maybe if you're lucky, you might find out one more." She smirked at him and despite his earlier uncertainty he flirted right back.

* * *

After the little incident in the library, Rogue and Scott managed to sneak away for a little 'alone' time in Scott's room. By some miracle most of the students had went out to see a movie with Logan and Ororo. They were left behind with little chance at interruptions.

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?" Scott asked grinning down at the girl he held in his arms.

"Not nearly enough," Rogue teased. She pulled the sheets over his chest and kissed him through the fabric. "Ah love ya too." Her wide smile turned into a yawn a second later.

"Tired?" Scott asked the obvious.

"Just ah little," she replied, smiling sheepishly. He smoothed her hair down and gave her an affectionate kiss at the top of her head.

"Well then go to sleep," he said logically.

"Scott ya know ah can't. Ah've got ta go back ta mah room," she reminded him.

"Why?" Scott jokingly whined.

Rogue pulled back the covers and was about to get out of bed. "Because," she tapped his nose with her gloved index finger. "We'll definitely get caught."

He pulled her back down next to him, snuggling close as she giggled. "Well, then let us get caught. I don't mind."

Pulling back from his embrace she replied, "Well ah do. Ah…Ah'm not ready to tell everyone." She hoped he wasn't disappointed.

"That's ok. Either way works for me. As long as you're with me," Scott said, good-naturedly.

"Scott you're tha best!" she exclaimed, hugging him.

"I know," he said smugly. She pushed him playfully and he laughed.

Rogue stood up and started re-dressing, putting her everyday clothes on top of her skintight, bodysuit.

She leaned down for one last covered kiss. "Ah'll see ya tomorrow, all right."

"Of course. Now you better get going before Kitty comes home and hunts you down," he joked. "Good night."

"Night Scott."

* * *

"Dat was fun," Remy commented quietly, as he and Jean snuck quietly through the hallway to their bedrooms.

After a wild night of partying Jean wasn't quite ready to end the night. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him down closer to her. "It doesn't have to end yet," she said huskily.

Her lips met his in a hungry kiss, full of only one thing, desire. Despite his misgivings about tonight Remy pushed Jean against the wall and deepened the kiss. Her arms caressed Remy's chest roughly and it wasn't until her hands made their way lower, did he decide things were going to far.

Almost reluctantly, Remy pulled his mouth away from hers; rather than be dissuaded, Jean's mouth trailed down his jaw to his neck. In between kisses she managed to say, "Come to my room."

"I can't. De kids all be home. Someone will catch us," he denied her. He usually was a risk taker but he didn't want to risk his new position with the X-men.

Jean stopped her ministrations to glare at him. "Fine!" Then she stomped towards her room, making a little too much noise for his liking.

Remy stood there for a minute, catching his breath, calming his nerves. He ran a shaky hand through his shaggy hair and let out a frustrated sigh.

"What was fun?"

The voice startled him out of his thoughts and he looked up, now alert, to see a confused looking Rogue.

Of all the rooms to stop and make out in front of, it had to be hers, he thought. He took in Rogue's baggy pajama pants and the loose tank top she had opted to wear that night. He decided she looked too cute.

"Was it just meh or did ah hear Jean invite ya ta her room?" she asked quizzically.

'Damn, she heard,' he cursed inwardly.

On the outside he restored his usual calm façade. "Why? Jealous? Do you want me t' come t' your room?" he asked, smirking mischievously.

Rogue scoffed at his attempt at flirting. "Whatever, Gambit." She walked past him, heading downstairs for a drink of water. Luckily he didn't follow her.

* * *

That's it for now. I hope to update soon. Review and let me know what you think, please.

**Reviews:**

Agent-G: Phoenix, hmm? I don't know. We'll have to wait and see. I've never seen a Jean/Remy pairing story either, I've thought about the two together but this is the first time I've written anything like this.

Chica de Los Ojos Café: I hope you liked this chapter too. An evil Jean is a very bad thing. Thanks for the review.

MarkC: Thanks for the review! The answer to your question may come soon.

Pyro Lady: I do enjoy the drama! It's fun! Thanks for the review. I can't wait for the next chapter of your story so update soon!

And thanks to everyone else who reviewed. Again, I'll try to update soon!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** I'm so sorry for not updating, but life sort of got in the way. Hopefully this chapter makes up for my absence. Anyways I hope you enjoy, please R&R!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-men Evolution.

**Chapter 12:**

"Ah'm worried," Rogue whispered into Scott's ear as she stared at the strange sight before her.

Scott leaned toward her taking his eyes off the newspaper he was reading for a second. "About what?"

Rogue made a hesitant pointing gesture at the sight across the room, coupled with a cringing look. "Them," she whispered.

Scott followed Rogue's point and frowned. "Them? I'll admit I'm not happy, but remember what happened when you tried to interfere?"

Rogue remembered all too well. It was only a couple of weeks ago when Jean asked for Rogue's clothes and how she had seen Jean and Remy in the hall. She had made the mistake of asking Jean what that was about the next day. Jean's exact words were, "Mind your own business you boyfriend stealing witch!" Luckily only Scott was around to hear that.

Rogue shuddered. "Yeah ah do. But still, Jean and Remy? That's just weird."

They watched as Jean playfully popped grapes into Remy's mouth, only to have her fingers sucked.

"Ok, I'm leaving," Scott said, quickly leaving the kitchen.

Rogue frowned, watching the sickening sight. There was something really strange going on with Jean. The darker clothes she was now wearing, the snappy comments she made towards Scott and herself, followed by her sweet self, and now Remy, it was all so not Jean.

Ever since about two weeks ago, when Rogue had heard Jean and Remy out in the hallway, she'd kept her eye on the two. Rogue was sure all the weirdness had everything to do with Jean and nothing to do with Remy. Remy was more along for the ride. Jean was throwing herself at him, and Remy being the man that he was couldn't resist.

It wasn't only Jean's change in personality that had Rogue creeped out. She was sure Jean was planning something, and she didn't think it was good.

At the sight of Jean sitting in Remy's lap, Rogue couldn't stomach it anymore and also left the kitchen in a hurry.

* * *

Rogue opened her door and went inside her bedroom; there she found Scott sitting on her bed waiting for her.

She was very happy to see him and she threw herself at him in greeting. They ended up lying back on the bed with Rogue on top of him, her face very close to his.

"Ah missed ya today, where'd ya go after ya left tha kitchen this morning?" she asked with a pout on her face.

"Sorry about that, Logan snatched me up and insisted we do a little field training. I've got the bruises to prove it," he said, grunting a little, when she moved on top of him.

"Oh," she said, and promptly got off of him. "Ah'm sorry. If ah'd known ah wouldn't have jumped on ya."

"That's ok," he replied, giving her a small smile. "I'm fine."

"Well, ya should of told Logan ta come get meh. Ah think ah need ta train more or something, lately ah've been feeling really tired, ya know, ah little lazy," Rogue commented. "Ah don't know why."

"Trust me, you do enough in the danger room sessions. Maybe too much, you might be overtiring yourself," he suggested, while smoothing back her hair, looking concerned.

"Nah, ah don't think that's it," she answered.

"I don't know then. Maybe you should go see a doctor. I'll go with you if you want," Scott added, encouragingly.

"Ah think ah'll wait ah couple of days, see if ah feel better than go," she told him.

He kissed the top of her head. "Ok. I just want you to be good."

"Ah ahm," she said, starting to unbutton his shirt. "Now about those bruises, lets see how bad they are."

He laid back, grinning and let her check whatever she wanted.

* * *

Awhile later, after Scott had reluctantly retreated back to his room, Rogue creeped out of her own room, intending on getting a midnight snack; she was starved.

She didn't turn on any lights as she tiptoed down the hallway, not wanting to wake everyone up. Unfortunately that's how she got a stubbed toe.

"Shit," she swore, a little loudly. She didn't know what she had hit her toe on; she actually didn't know how far she'd come down the hallway either.

"At this rate ah'll probably fall down tha stairs," she grumbled to herself.

She fumbled for a light switch along a wall. It took a good five minutes to find one and at this point she seriously hated her stomach.

Rogue flicked it on and it took another minute for her eyes to adjust. When they did she was thoroughly freaked out.

"Ahhh!" Luckily it only came out as a little squeak. There in front of her was Remy, leaning against his door with an amused smirk on his face.

After her heart slowed to regular beating, Rogue gritted out between her teeth, really not trying to yell, "Did anyone every tell ya that ya're one very creepy guy?"

His smirk turned into a grin. "Non, but I have been called many other t'ings: Sexy, handsome, hot, genius, etc."

Rogue grimaced at him and started towards the stairs hoping he'd leave hear alone. But it didn't happen to be Rogue's lucky night he instantly started following her.

"I saw ya watchin' me dis mornin'." Rogue wasn't facing him but she could tell he had a pleased smirk on his face from the tone of his voice.

They reached the kitchen when Rogue stopped to turn to face him. "Sorry ta burst your bubble, but ah wasn't watching ya ah was watching Jean." With that said she turned to the refrigerator.

Remy looked at her quizzically. "I didn't know dat was your sorta t'ing…dat's kinda hot!"

Rogue peaked over her shoulder to glower at him. "Sorry ta burst that bubble again, but no that's not mah sorta thing either." Then she re-submerged herself in the fridge.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot, your t'ing be certain redhead's boyfriends," Remy replied, looking quite pleased over this comment.

Rogue stood up straight, pulling out various ingredients for the makings of a sandwich and turned a fierce glare at Remy.

"He's _mah_ boyfriend now. Besides Jean treated Scott lahke dirt. He deserved ta be treated right," she argued.

"And you treat him good?" Remy asked, his tone implying certain innuendoes.

"Yes, ah do," Rogue answered, matter-of-factly, totally ignoring his teasing.

"But does it count?" Remy asked.

"Does what count?" she retorted, totally confused by his sudden question.

"Does your relationship count if ya and him keep it quiet?" Remy rephrased.

"Of course it does," she replied adamantly. "We're tha only two who count in tha relationship."

"It seems t'me you'd want t'share tha happy news wit' say your brother," Remy countered. "Dat is if it actually is happy news."

"It is, and we will," she said, brushing the topic aside.

"What exactly are you waiting for?" Remy asked, not satisfied with her answers.

Rogue looked up at Remy and thought for a moment.

But before she could answer they heard a voice say, "What are you guys doing up?"

* * *

Well that's it, sorry for the lame cliffhanger. I'll try to actually update within the month.

**Reviews:**

PyroLady: Sorry for the more Jean/Remy parts but its part of the plot. I can't take it out. I wouldn't say that Jean/Remy disturbs me but it is different and I guess unusual. Thanks for the great review!

AgentG: Nope I didn't give up on it. I've just been finding less and less time to update. The whole secret thing won't last much longer I can give you that. Thanks for the review.

MarkC: Lot's of interesting points. Jean is out of character for a reason. Thanks for the review!

And thanks to Chica De Los Ojos Café, FireChica1, Ro, X-Storm, and FluidDegree.

Please Review.

Thanks!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Hi again. I hope you like this chapter. Please R&R! Thanks.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-men Evolution.

**Chapter 13:**

"Kitty!" Rogue squeaked out, hoping wildly that her friend did not hear any of their conversation.

"Yeah, it's me, Kitty. I just wanted a snack," Kitty said, giving Rogue a funny look. She shrugged and moved to the refrigerator. "What about you guys?"

"Same," both Rogue and Remy piped up at the same time. Kitty came out of the fridge with an apple and gave them a suspicious look.

"You know what, ah'm actually not hungry anymore," Rogue said quickly, putting away the things she'd gathered. "Goodnight guys." Ignoring her growling stomach she exited the kitchen very quickly.

"What's like with her?" Kitty asked Remy, now thoroughly confused.

Remy quirked an eyebrow and shrugged his shoulders, looking particularly indifferent. "Ask her."

For some reason Kitty knew he knew what was up. But instead of questioning him further she was going to take his advice.

"I think I will." Kitty quickly ran out of the kitchen; she caught up with Rogue at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey Rogue, wait," Kitty called out. Rogue stopped and hesitantly turned around. 'Was that a panicked look on her face?' Kitty thought. But it went away just as quickly. "You know I think it's great that you two are secretly together."

"What?" Rogue nearly shouted. Now Rogue's face definitely looked stressed.

"You two make a totally cute couple," Kitty went on.

Rogue's mouth was too dry to reply.

"I mean you're both southern and all that, with those totally cool accents," Kitty added almost giddily.

"We are not- wait, southern accents? You mean Remy?" Rogue asked nervously.

"Yeah, like who else?" Kitty asked, wearing another confused frown.

"No one, no one at all. But Remy and I are not even remotely close to being together," Rogue quickly dispelled that accusation and started climbing the stairs. Kitty followed.

"Why not? He likes you. He so totally joined the X-men because of you," Kitty practically whined.

Rogue spared a quick incredulous look in her best friend's direction. "He doesn't like me. And he definitely did not join because of me. Well, maybe to annoy me, but that's all. Besides I'm not interested."

"Why aren't you interested? Do you like someone else?" They had reached the top of the stairs now and were now walking down the hall.

"Maybe," Rogue mumbled.

Something in Rogue's tone made Kitty suspicious. "Oh my God, you're not still stuck on Scott are you?" They were in front of Rogue's door now. Rogue stiffened at Kitty's accurate assessment. "_Well_…I guess he _is_ single now after that weird breakup with Jean. I guess you should go for him now. Really, I'll help you out if you want."

Rogue smiled knowingly. "Kitty thanks, but ah got ta get some sleep now."

"Ok. Don't worry I'll figure out a good plan to help you win Scott. Good night."

"Night," Rogue opened her door and went inside, closing the door behind her.

"Hey!"

"Ah!" Rogue almost screamed. Turning around she came face to face with Scott. "What are ya doing in here?" she said, a little more harshly then intended.

Scott instantly frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Rogue stated abruptly, throwing back the covers and getting under quickly. "Everything…Kitty wants ta set meh up wit' ya."

"What?" Scott chuckled at the idea.

"She's coming up wit' ah plan as we speak," Rogue said, annoyed, tossing and turning trying to get comfortable.

"What brought this plan on?" Scott asked, trying hard to contain his laughter.

"Well, she thought that Remy would be ah better match for meh, but she realized ah still have ah crush on ya, so…" Rogue shrugged.

"Remy? Why would he be a better match?" Scott asked, suddenly not feeling like laughing.

"Apparently because we both have accents," she replied dryly.

Scott considered this all for a second. "Maybe…" he trailed off.

Rogue turned to face him. "Maybe what?"

"Maybe this is the perfect chance to let us come out. Let Kitty pretend she brought us together," he suggested.

"No," Rogue quickly answered.

"Why not?" Scott asked thoughtfully.

"It just doesn't feel right yet," Rogue said lamely. But she really felt there was something important she was waiting for before they came out.

"All right," Scott easily agreed. "So where'd you go?"

"Ah was really hungry. Ah just wanted ah little snack," Rogue informed him.

"Wow," Scott said without thinking.

"Wow, what?" Rogue glared at him, daring him to say anything remotely offensive.

"It's just that…um…you ate quite a bit at dinner…umm…more than me, actually," he said as carefully as possible.

"Ah'm just hungry that's all," Rogue announced, her stomach growling on cue. "Besides ah didn't get ta eat anyways."

"Maybe I should go get you something," Scott offered, starting to get out of bed.

"No," she said, abruptly, thinking of Remy downstairs. "I mean, no that's ok. Let's just go to sleep."

"Ok," he conceded, snuggling close to her. "Goodnight."

He kissed the top of her head. "Goodnight, Scott."

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter. Sorry about the long wait. I'm posting two chapters instead of one. I've got the story all planned out, so it's just a matter of me having a minute to post it. Which isn't often.

**Reviews:**

**Fluid Degree**: In answer to your question: Wait and see…Thanks for the review!

**Agent G**: Sorry I took so long again. I hope you're still reading. I realize that you might be able to write these chapters in an hour or so, but I like to take my time just to make sure it's right. Jean's OOCness will be explained in the next chapter actually, which I'll be posting right away. Thanks for the review.

**Mark C:** Read on to find out what's wrong with Jean. Thanks for the review!

**Chica De Los Ojos Café**: Ooh you might not want to read chapter 16 when I post it then. Just a little hint. Anyways thanks for the review!

**Moonpriestess**: She sure is. Thanks for the review!

**IvyZoe**: Hmm…a lot of interesting predictions. Hope you keep reading to see if you're right. Thanks for the review!

**Pyro Lady**: Thanks for the review! I hope you keep reading to see if you're predictions come true.

**RogueBHS**: I'm glad you like the Scogue pairing in Evo. I actually like it in Evo and movie verse. The Jean/Remy thing is totally new for me. I never knew that something went on between them in the comic book. I actually like Jean paired with Logan. Anyways thanks for the review!

**Baby12, BleedingExternally**, and **X-Storm**, Thanks for the awesome reviews!

And I hope you'll all leave me another little review. Please…


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Here's the promised next chapter. Please R&R! Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-men Evolution.

**Chapter 14:**

"Kitty, have you seen Jean?" Professor X asked the younger mutant.

Kitty turned from the show she was watching, Smallville, and answered, "Yeah Professor, she went out hours ago. She didn't say where she was going, but she _was_ dressed pretty hot."

She turned her head back to the screen to see Lex on it; she let out a happy sigh.

"Was she carrying anything?" the Professor persisted.

"Yeah, like a big old book," Kitty answered.

"Thank you Kitty," he said solemnly, starting to head for the exit.

But Rogue and Scott were in the way. "Is something wrong Professor?" Scott asked concernedly.

Professor X let out long sigh. "I won't lie to you; I think there's something seriously wrong with Jean. Her behavior has changed drastically and she's undertaking questionable activities.

Now Kitty abandoned Smallville in favor of this conversation. "She stole something from me, a book," the Professor continued.

"What kind of book?" Kitty asked eagerly; Rogue and Scott already knew.

"An ancient Egyptian book on curses and spells," he answered, sounding very worried.

"They can't possibly be real," Scott scoffed.

"Do you really want to find out if they are or not?" Professor X countered.

"What should we do, Professor?" Rogue asked.

"Nothing," he answered. "At least not yet. Hank, Logan and I are going to investigate the remains of the Sphinx. I believe her behavior changed right after our encounter with Apocalypse."

"I want to go!" Scott quickly insisted.

"No," The Professor quickly squashed that thought. "I have a feeling you will be needed here." He shot Rogue a quick glance. "We'll be leaving tonight. Should Jean return tonight, observe her but don't confront her about her whereabouts unless she is forthcoming. Scott, you and Storm will be in charge."

With those last instructions Professor Xavier wheeled out of the room.

Kitty quickly added her own thoughts. "I get the feeling he isn't telling us something." She turned to the couple, now noticing Rogue's frown. "Rogue what's wrong?"

"This is all mah fault!" she announced.

Scott grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him. "What are you talking about?"

Rogue broke away from his grasp and turned her back on him. "If it wasn't for meh letting Mystique use meh, Apocalypse wouldn't have come inta our lives and messed Jean up."

Scott couldn't stand the self-loathing he heard in her voice. He wanted to reach out and take her in his arms, to reassure her, but since Kitty was there all he could do was give her shoulders a squeeze. "How many times do we have to tell you that that wasn't your fault? It was Mystique, all alone. Besides we don't even know that Apocalypse has anything to do with the way Jean's acting."

"Yeah, totally!" Kitty chimed in.

The couple turned to stare at the younger girl forgetting momentarily that she was in the room.

"Thanks Kitty, Scott," Rogue added, smiling.

* * *

"Oh great Apocalypse, soon you will be of this world again. Soon you will have all the power!"

Jean sat in front of an alter, one ancient Egyptian hieroglyph engraved in stone lay across it, the sign of Apocalypse.

"And how do you plan to accomplish this?" Jean turned around to find none other than Mesmero standing there. "How do you intend to succeed, where I failed?"

He mocked her; it made her angry. With the flick of her wrist she had him pinned high up on the wall. "I am not a stupid, insignificant man such as yourself. I, Magda, high priestess to Apocalypse have powers you cannot imagine. And with the help of this," Jean/Magda held up the thieved book to her face and stroked it lovingly. "I will succeed!"

She let him slip down to the floor and laughed at the twisted heap he landed in. "And this girl's powers are an added plus!"

Grunting in pain, Mesmero lifted himself off the floor. More warily this time he asked again, "Yes but how is a book going to bring my master back?"

"I shall need a baby, of incredible mutant powers," Jean/Magda stated, her voice was menacing.

"And where will you get this child?"

"I know of one." She smiled widely, her grin evil as sin.

* * *

I hope you liked.

I can't exactly remember what happened to Mesmero in the end of Evolution, but I think he did live. So here he is again. If he didn't live, well let's just pretend he did, ok.

So now you have the answer to Jean's OOCness. I'll be expanding on this new fact in later chapters.

I've got the next three chapters all done, so I'll try to post them soon.

Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter. I hope you like. Please R&R. Thanks

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-men Evolution.

**Chapter 15:**

"Hank, have you found anything we may have overlooked yet?" Professor Xavier asked his colleague and friend.

"Not yet Charles, but we've only been here a day. This will take some time," Hank answered as he studied the hieroglyphs on the wall. They were inside the sphinx studying anything and everything they may have missed.

"I fear we may not have a lot of time," Xavier added vaguely.

Hank was about to ask what he thought was the matter when Logan arrived and interrupted the two. "Questioned anyone and everyone I could get my hands on. They all told me what we already know. Apocalypse is immortal… blah, blah, blah…he can't be killed… blah, blah, blah. It would help if I knew what we were looking for."

"I have no idea what it is. But I have a feeling we'll know it when we see it," Xavier answered.

"I'm done in here," Hank announced. "Equipment says there's a few chambers back that way. It will take a couple of days to get to them all."

"Please Hank, be as quick as possible."

Both Hank and Logan did not like the urgency in his tone.

* * *

It was a hectic morning that bright, sunny day. The new mutants had decided to make breakfast for everyone and the kitchen looked a disaster zone. Luckily they were eating in the dining room.

Everyone was seated around the table, except for one person, Jean. Storm had already checked on her and from the looks of her made bed she hadn't come home. She'd exchanged concerned words with Scott; she knew what the situation was but she didn't like it.

When Amara asked where Jean was, they lied and said she was at a friend's house. They couldn't possibly tell the truth, not yet, when they didn't exactly know what it was yet.

Rogue sat next to Scott, across from Remy. She wasn't worried about Jean at the moment; she was worried about how she was going to keep her stomach down at the sight of all the supposedly yummy food.

"Aren't you going to eat your breakfast, Rogue?" Kurt asked, from next to Remy.

Rogue couldn't hide her grimace. "Ah think ah might have tha flu or something. Ah don't think ah can eat it."

Scott looked at her concernedly. "Come to think of it, you do look a little pale. Maybe you should go lie down."

Rogue looked around the table and saw everyone's concerned face's nodding their agreement. Coming to Remy's face she saw his considering, almost calculating look. Like he knew something she didn't.

She raised an eyebrow in question, but the look disappeared from his face. "Cyclops be right chere, ya've been overtiring your self. Ya look like ya need rest fo' two people," he said.

She gave him a strange look, but stood up anyways. "All right. Ah'll be in mah room if anyone needs meh."

"I'll come up to check on you in a bit," Storm comforted, giving Rogue a warm smile.

"Thanks." She was out of sight a second later.

"I hope she'll be like ok," Kitty said concernedly.

"She'll be fine. Rogue's tough and strong," Kurt reassured.

"Yeah, you're right Kurt. Rogue will be ok," Scott said, then noticing Remy's penetrating gaze, added, "What?"

"Nothing, homme, nothing," Remy answered.

* * *

Rogue heard the quiet knocking on the door and said, "Come in."

Scott slipped quietly into the room and closed the door behind him. He went straight to Rogue, giving her a tender scarf covered kiss on the cheek.

"How're you feeling?" he asked concernedly.

"Ah'm better now. Storm brought meh some soup and ah ate it all. But she won't let meh out of bed just in case," Rogue grumbled.

"She's right. I want you to stay here all day. Whatever you need the others will take care of," he ordered her gently.

"What about ya? Where're ya going ta be?" she asked quickly.

He smoothed her hair back and smiled down at her. "There's something I have to go take care of. It won't take long."

"What?" she asked curiously.

"Something," he remained vague. "Just trust me on this, ok?"

That was something she'd been doing since she joined the X-men. It came to her easily. "Ok, but come back soon, all right?"

He kissed her again and said, "Definitely."

* * *

The front door opened and slammed that night, a figure stomped through the hallways.

"Jean's home!" Bobby yelled out as she stomped past the rec room heading for the stairs.

Storm quickly headed her off; she knew she wasn't supposed to confront her, but she was starting to get real concerned.

"Hello Storm," Jean said icily.

"Where have you been Jean?" Storm asked, trying to sound concerned and not annoyed.

"None of you business," Jean answered tartly. She sidestepped Storm and made to go past her. Storm shot her hand out and grabbed Jean's upper arm.

Jean glared daggers at Storm's offensive hand. "I asked you a question. I would like an answer please," Storm said coolly.

Storm didn't see the molten lava in Jean's eyes right before Jean pushed Storm away forcefully with her telekinesis. Storm tumbled to the ground.

"Jean!" Scott yelled, running to Storm's rescue.

Jean didn't answer; she just turned around and headed straight up the stairs.

"What has gotten into her?" Storm asked unbelievingly.

Scott stared right at the figure he once loved. "I have no idea."

* * *

Jean went straight to her room. She intended to party that night. To celebrate. Not only was her plan coming together, but she was gathering followers for Apocalypse, albeit unwilling ones.

Jean quickly stripped off last nights outfit and walked around her room naked.

"Ah see de wanderer has returneth," came Remy's voice from next to her door.

Jean turned around and grinned wildly. She strode over to him and pressed her naked body up against his. "Hello Remy. Have you come to play?" Her hands wandered from his arms down his chest, lower.

He stopped her perusal. "Ah said not while de kids are at home."

Jean let out a frustrated sigh and went to her closet. Grabbing a red, low cut halter top and a short black mini skirt, she put them on, along with some boots. She made to move around Remy but he grabbed her. "Where are you going?"

"Out," she said acidly. Then she grinned. "To have some fun. Want to come?"

She practically purred out the words; he'd resisted her one too many times, but tonight wasn't one of them. "Let's go."

Jean smiled widely and opened her bedroom window. "Come on."

She levitated them to the ground and they took off.

* * *

Anything yet Charles?" Logan asked after another day of them digging, reading, and questioning.

"Yes, a slight tid bit," he answered. "As much as Hank could gather, Apocalypse had some sort of following, but to what extent and if this info will be useful I don't know."

"Where's Hank now?" Logan asked.

"He's in the first of the last three chambers we're searching. Would you mind telling him to come have a break?" Charles asked, tiredly. It had been a long night, the night before; they hadn't slept and worked straight through. Now the Professor intended to get a little nap in.

"No problem I'll be back," Logan offered.

He proceeded to walk the complicated pathways deep into the heart of the sphinx where the three rooms lay. Logan walked to the only open one, the one Hank occupied.

"Interesting," Hank murmured, as Logan entered.

"Hank, it's time for a break," Logan announced.

Hank jumped with a start. "Logan, must you sneak up on me like that?"

"It's kind of hard not to in a place like this," Logan replied dryly. "Have you found anything yet?"

"Yes and no," Hank answered. Logan raised an eyebrow up in question. "These hieroglyphs here say there was a woman, a strong, beautiful woman, at Apocalypse's side."

"So it could just mean he had a special friend," Logan shrugged.

"It could," Hank agreed. "Or… it could be something more."

Hank and Logan stood in silence considering the possibilities.

* * *

Rogue lay on her side, reading a book, not really understanding a word since she was waiting for Scott. He'd been gone a lot longer then she expected.

That's when she heard her door creak open and shut, then tiptoeing coming towards her bed.

Scott climbed into the bed with her and hugged her from behind. "Hey, sorry I'm late."

Rogue turned in his arms to face him. "Where were ya?"

"I had a little errand to run that turned out to be a big errand," she was about to ask what but he stopped her. "I _will_ tell you eventually."

Rogue conceded with a pout. "Did Jean come back?"

"Yeah," he frowned. "She practically attacked Storm."

"What?" Rogue nearly shouted.

He shushed her and then proceeded to tell her what he had witnessed on his arrival home. Rogue was shocked; this was definitely not the Jean she knew. "Is she still here?"

"No, she took off. I think with Gambit," he answered.

"Gambit, huh?" she said and then was silent. Just what was his game? Rogue tried to figure out.

* * *

Well that's it. I hoped you liked. Let me know what you think.

And thanks for the reviews!


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** I'm really, really sorry for not updating sooner. I've been busy, but once again I'm done with school for the year. So, hopefully I can get some updating in before I go on my trip. Anyways I hope you like this chapter. It is somewhat weird, just to warn you in advance. Please R&R! Thanks

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-men Evolution.

Chapter 16:

Jean and Remy danced closely to each other, their bodies in tune with each other and the slow sultry beat. Their glistening bodies didn't hide the fact that it was hot, one of the hottest nights of the year.

Their bodies continued to grind against each other out on the dance floor, but it wasn't enough for Jean/Magda. She leaned in close and placed an open mouthed kiss on the tender skin of his neck. It burned wherever she touched. She continued to kiss his neck until he pulled her up so her lips met his own and kissed her hard. Pulling away from him she said one word to him, "Come." She was very happy to see that he followed her in an almost hazy daze.

She led him up some stairs, into a large room that had one unmade bed in it. Closing the door behind them, she pushed him onto the bed. He didn't protest, he just continued to stare at her hungrily, through cloudy eyes. She climbed on top of him, straddling his hips. She wasn't wearing any underwear and she could feel him harden at her abrupt actions. Slowly she took her time unbuttoning his shirt until she got to the last button and ripped it open, slipping the shirt off his body. She dragged her nails across his chest and was delighted to see him shiver. She was going to have her way with him tonight.

* * *

Later, as they reclined back in the bed, bodies entwined Jean/Magda revealed one more thing. "I want to show you something later," she whispered.

"Chere, ah t'ink ya've showed meh enough for one night," Remy answered, amusedly.

"Something else, something important," she announced gravely, thinking to herself, 'You will be mine.'

* * *

After only a two hour nap Hank and Charles were back in the chambers. They were in the second last room and they'd found some interesting artifacts: a lot of dark jewelry belonging to a woman.

"I believe this wall says that Apocalypse was worshipped like a God," Hank pointed to an engraved wall. "He had a temple full of priestesses that worshipped him and practiced religion under his rein. It also says he had a head priestess named Magda. She was uh…also his lover, I think."

"Too much information, if you ask me," Logan said, as he walked into the chamber.

"I'm only translating what it says," Hank defended.

"We know Hank. Anything else?" Charles asked.

"It doesn't say anything else. But I strongly believe if we open the last chamber we will find the tomb of the Priestess Magda," Hank announced solemnly.

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's go have a look see," Logan stated, leading the group to the next chamber.

They stood in front of the door to the last chamber. "All right, this is going to have to be a slow process. I'm going to have to-"

Logan cut Hank off. "Does the wall say anything important?"

Hank gave it a once over. "No, but-"

Again he was cut off but this time by the sound of Logan's claws slicing through the wall.

"Logan!" Hank exclaimed, as the wall fell through.

"What? We're in at least," Logan chided.

Hank turned to the Professor, who had an amused look on his face. Hank let out a long suffering sigh, and followed Logan and the Professor inside.

They took a good look around. "Just as I thought, this is a tomb. Look here's the mummified cat ancient Egyptians placed with their dead. And all their possessions. And there is the sarcophagus."

It was placed high on an alter in the background was a drawing of a woman in priestess's clothes.

They walked a little closer, until they could see the drawing a little more clearly.

"Doesn't that look a little…" Hank trailed off.

"Like Jean," Charles finished.

The face was unmistakably hers, though the hair was dark as night.

"It can't be," Logan protested. He jumped onto a ledge to get a better look at the drawing. Jean's green eyes stared straight back at him. "Oh man! What's going on?" Logan exclaimed.

"I don't know," The Professor answered worriedly. "But we need to figure it out and fast."

* * *

Well that's it for now. Sorry about the short chapter, but I'll try to update again soon.

Thanks for all the great reviews! They make my day, so don't stop telling me what you think! Thanks!


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter. Hope you like. Please R&R! Thanks.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-men Evolution.

**Chapter 17:**

Scott woke up early that morning to an empty bed. Rogue wasn't anywhere in sight when he scanned the room. He didn't think anything of it, at first, until he realized that Rogue never got up early on a Saturday.

So, he got out of bed to investigate. Walking past the bathroom he heard some retching noises. He walked back towards it and pressed his ear against the door. It didn't sound pretty. Suddenly, he realized who it was inside.

"Rogue, hey are you ok?" he asked, concern unmasked.

He heard the running of water and then some splashing. After that, silence. A minute later the door swung open.

"Rogue," Scott whispered. She didn't look all right at all. She was even paler then the day before and she had dark circles under her eyes. And if he wasn't mistaken those were tears welled up at the corners of her eyes.

Before he could say anything else she threw herself into his arms and hugged him tightly, silently letting the tears fall and soak into his shirt. "Aww… Rogue, it'll be all right," he soothed, stroking her hair back, though he didn't know what exactly the problem was.

She was in no condition to move, but if they didn't people would be waking up and walking in on the sight of the two, asking all sorts of questions he didn't want to answer at the moment. So he lifted her up and carried her back to her room. He sat down on the bed with her in his lap.

"Rogue, what happened? Tell me what's wrong?" Scott said concernedly.

She sniffled a couple times and then sat up in his arms, wiping at her eyes. "Nothing. Ah'm just being stupid." She laughed nervously.

"Never, Rogue," Scott instantly replied.

"Ah just woke up feeling sick and ah guess it just overwhelmed meh," she explained.

"All right," he said, not pressing further for fear of upsetting her more. He laid her back in her bed and pulled the covers up over her. "You're going to stay in bed all day and I'm going to wait on you hand and foot."

"No," Rogue said abruptly. "Ah have ta do something very important today."

"I don't think it's more important than your health," Scott disagreed.

Rogue sat up and pushed back the covers. "Trust meh, it is important. And besides ah'm feeling better now. Ah could use something ta eat, though."

He had to admit, her color was slowly coming back. "All right, if you get dressed I'll have some of Storm's soup heated up for you when you come downstairs."

"Thanks Scott," Rogue said. A frown overcame her face. "You'll love me no matter what?"

Scott looked stricken by her sudden question. He pulled her into his arms. "What kind of question is that? Of course I will! I love you! Forever."

Rogue pulled back and smiled a somewhat watery smile. "Ah love ya too. Now go downstairs." She gave him a push towards the door.

She turned around and went to her dresser; she didn't see the worried look Scott threw in her direction right before he left.

* * *

"What is dis place?" Remy stared, wide-eyed.

"A temple," Jean/Magda simply replied.

Remy looked around again; everywhere he looked indicated that they were in an ancient Egyptian temple, but he was certain they were under the streets of Bayville.

"How did y' find dis place?" he asked wondrously.

"I didn't find it. I helped build it," Jean/Magda explained. "Thousands of years ago, and now, with the help of some magic, I've been able to teleport it here."

"Ok chere, I knew y' were acting different before, but now y' just talking crazy," Remy said unbelievingly.

"I'm not crazy," she said adamantly, her eyes taking on a strange glint.

"Ok Remy'll humor y', why'd y' build dis place?" He arched one eyebrow at her, awaiting an answer.

"To worship my lord, Apocalypse, of course," she replied casually.

"What?"

"Yes, and now that Apocalypse will be returning he'll need new, more faithful horsemen. And with my help he'll have them," she explained, as she walked into the middle of the room to grab a large book lying on an altar.

Remy looked at her strangely. "Jean, what are y' talking about? Apocalypse's gone!"

"Jean is no longer here. I am Magda, high priestess to Apocalypse and you shall be the first of his horsemen," she stated gravely, and then she started to read form the open book in her hands, a language that Remy didn't understand.

"Like hell," Remy yelled out, trying to run from the room.

But all of the sudden he began to glow a yellowish color. He looked down at his limbs and realized he couldn't move at all. "What de hell are y' doing t'me?" he yelled at her. He started to float in the air just as his eyes shot out a beam of yellow light. Then there was nothing, he hung limp in the air.

"Now sleep, when you wake you'll have no recollection of this. But when needed, you will be called upon, horseman of Apocalypse."

* * *

"Did you find anything else?"

"Logan!" Hank jumped. "You startled me."

"Sorry Hank," Logan amended.

"That's quite all right. No I haven't found anything new yet," Hank replied.

"Good, Charles wants us in the X-jet," Logan informed him.

"Oh," Hank put down his tools and followed Logan through the chambers. "Do you know why?"

"Not exactly," Logan said gruffly. "All I know is he got a message from Storm. Something's up back home."

"Oh dear. I hope it's not serious," Hank replied, as they started to climb to the surface.

"All I know is if someone's messing with the X-men they've got another thing coming when I get there," Logan growled out.

"Well let's just hope it doesn't come to that," Hank said in disdain, as they approached the X-jet. "After you," Hank said. They walked up the ramp.

"Logan, Hank, good, good. Now we can be on our way," Charles said in greeting.

"On our way?" Hank looked confused. "But I need more time to examine the ruins."

"I fear we do not have time left," Charles confided in them.

"What do you mean?" Hank questioned.

"Storm has contacted me. She has informed me that Jean has been acting very strangely… to the point of hostility towards herself."

"You don't think…" Logan started disbelievingly.

"That somehow Jean has become possessed by this high priestess? Yes, that's exactly what I think," Charles confirmed.

"Remember when we were searching the Sphinx for leftover presents from Apocalypse, we found Jean unconscious around here. She had no idea what happened or why she had been down there in the first place. Do you think that's when it happened?" Hank reasoned.

"It very well could have been," Charles agreed.

"Come on, that's just crazy. Spirits can't possess people. Hell there isn't even such a thing as spirits," Logan scoffed.

"I hope you're right, Logan. But for now, I think it's imperative that we return home as quickly as possible," Charles said with a pronounced frown on his face.

* * *

"Good morning!" Remy greeted cheerfully as he stepped into the kitchen.

Rogue took instant notice that he was in yesterdays clothes.

"Did ya even come back last night?" Rogue asked in contempt.

Remy approached her. "Dat's for meh t' know, chere, and y' t' t'ink about." Leaning forward he took her hand in his. "And how is mah chere dis morning, feeling better?" He placed a kiss on her gloved hand.

She quickly wrenched her hand from his. "Ah ain't your nothing. And wait ah minute… how did ya know ah wasn't feeling well this morning?"

"Just a hunch," he said vaguely, turning around to grab an apple from the fruit bowl.

Rogue was about to question him further when Scott came into the room. "Hey Rogue, feeling better?"

"Much. Ya should stop asking meh that," she chastised.

"But de homme has a right t' be concerned," Remy piped up.

The couple shot him a strange look and then ignored him.

"Did you already eat?"

"Yeah. And now ah'll be on mah way. Ah won't be out long, just need ta run ah quick errand," she assured him.

"All right. But call me if you need me," Scott said, still worried.

Rogue stood up and placed a quick kiss on the top of his head. "Don't worry." And then she was out of the room.

Scott sat there staring off at her, obviously worrying.

"Man have y' got t' get ah clue," Remy commented, very amused.

Scott turned around to face Remy obviously irritated. Just as he was about to ask him just what he meant this time Jean entered the scene.

Ignoring Scott out rightly, she went straight to Gambit and gave him a long, passionate kiss that Scott had to turn away from.

"Good morning Remy," she purred, finally coming up for air.

"Mornin' Jean." Remy smirked.

"So, Jean where'd you and Remy run off to last night?" Scott asked, disapproval dripping from every word.

Jean looked at him and sneered, "Wouldn't you like to know."

Scott stood up and crossed his arms over his chest. "Yes I would like to know. After your disgraceful outburst at Storm- I mean how could you do that?" he lectured.

"Listen buddy, after you got together with that little… little…" Scott glared at her daring her to say anything rude. "… Girl, you have no say in what I do or who I do. So stay out of it. Or else you'll be getting a whole lot more than you can handle."

With that said, she stomped right out of the kitchen.

"Looks like y' made her mad," Remy added.

"Ya think?" Scott replied sarcastically.

* * *

Well that's it for now. I hope you like. Let me know what you think.

Thanks to all my reviewers: **B.Clove, Hunter Hatake and Roxxi Uch…, mylovetheswamprat** (_I don't know…),_ **Pyro Lady** _(just that she wants him to herself),_ **X-Storm, MarkC, sexy.butterfly** _(hope you liked the Rogue/Scott part),_ **Chica De Los Ojos Café** (_nice name by the way_), and **anime-lover-forever2007** (_wow you're very excited, but school is important too_).

Reviews are always awesome. Keep them coming! Thanks!


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Here's the next one. It's short, but hopefully good. Please R&R! Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-men Evolution.

**Chapter 18:**

"Come on, Rogue, ya can do it, just go in there. Just grab tha thing, pay, and ya'll be done wit' it. Come on ya can do it." Rogue was giving herself a little pep talk. She was standing outside a small drug store, urging herself to go inside.

"But what if ah see someone ah know?" she argued with herself.

By now, the few passersby were giving her strange looks that she completely ignored.

"Come on what's tha chance that someone ah know will be in there, today of all days," she continued to argue. "Slim ta none. Now go in there!"

Taking a deep breath, Rogue walked determinedly to the store. She pulled open the door and nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the tinkling of the bell overhead.

"Can I help you miss?" the pharmacist behind the counter asked, staring at her strangely.

She was still standing tin the door way, realizing this she stepped inside with a nervous giggle. "No sir ah'm fahne."

Rogue quickly made her way into an aisle, taking her time getting to the aisle she was looking for. Along the way she saw several people, but none that she knew. She let out a sigh of relief when she reached the aisle she was looking for and no one else was there.

"Ok, which one, which one, quick," Rogue muttered under her breath, eager to be out of there. She grabbed the most expensive box, her logic being that most expensive equaled most accurate. And she started to backtrack through the aisles she'd already went through, grabbing a couple things along the way, hoping they'd make her item less conspicuous.

Turning the last aisle before the register Rogue thought she was home free, that is, until she literally bumped into trouble. A very familiar person had gotten in her way causing her to drop everything she had in her arms.

"Rogue what are you doing here?"

"Wanda hi, sorry for bumping inta ya," Rogue said nervously, keen to pick up the things she dropped.

"That's fine," Wanda replied. "Oh sorry did I make you drop these?" And with that Wanda picked up the items that Rogue had dropped before she got the chance to. Rogue visibly paled. "Here's you're um… denture glue and um… depends…" Rogue closed her eyes hearing Wanda's gasp at the last item.

"Rogue you're pregnant?" Wanda asked in disbelief.

"No… um… it's um… for ah friend," Rogue lied, unconvincingly. "Yeah, for ah friend."

"Rogue this is huge! Do you know yet?" Wanda pried, not believing her 'friend' story.

Rogue let out a frustrated growl. "No that's what tha tests for."

"Oh yeah… but how?" Wanda asked shyly.

"Suffice it ta say it happened ah don't think ya need tha details," Rogue said irritably.

"Yes of course." Wanda blushed.

"Man this means tha cat's out of tha bag," Rogue said to herself.

"What do you mean?"

"Ah mean you're going ta tell everyone ya know," Rogue answered.

"It's none of my business. I won't tell anyone," Wanda replied.

Rogue looked at the girl in amazement. It was true that things had been semi-peaceful between the X-men and the Brotherhood since the Apocalypse incident. There were no outright fights. The Brotherhood hadn't tried anything too troublesome, and usually Wanda was never part of it. But to be really friendly with them, that was new.

"Really?" Rogue asked in wonder.

"Sure. Besides I've been having troubles myself. I don't know who to tell," Wanda confided.

"Ya can tell meh. That way we both have secrets ta keep," Rogue offered, grateful.

"All right…" Wanda said hesitantly. "I've been having these strange dreams lately. Where I'm attacking Pietro. Yes I know I've done it before. But in these dreams I'm… killing him. And it's like my powers have increased ten times in these dreams. I have them at night, when I'm asleep, and sometimes when I'm awake. They feel so real!"

Rogue could tell that Wanda was deeply trouble by them. So she wasn't going to make light of them. "Tha Professor isn't here now. But he should be back soon. If ya let him ah'm sure he can reassure ya."

"I think I might let him. Rogue… I think I might be going crazy again," Wanda told her in a terrified voice that Rogue had never heard her use before.

"How about ah get him ta call ya tha minute he's back, all right. He can help ya, ah'm sure."

"Ok," Wanda said. "Right now I need to buy some aspirin; the dreams leave me with bad headaches."

"Well, ah'm going to pay for this, ah'll see ya around," Rogue told her. "And thanks."

And she was off to the cash register where the pharmacist behind the counter gave her a knowing look.

"Good luck," the pharmacist said warmly.

"Uh yeah, thanks."

* * *

Well that's it for now. I hope you enjoyed. Leave me a little review and let me know what you think.

And thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter: **Pyro Lady, Atreyu Nukus** _(No, it isn't Magneto's Magda. I used the name and then realized that it was his wife's name.)_, **sexy.butterfly, MarkC, X-Storm, and anime-lover-forever2007**.

Thanks!


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait, but I'm back now. And here's another chapter to tide you over while I'm in school. Please R&R! Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-men Evolution.

**Chapter 19:**

"Professor, you're back!" Scott exclaimed, after he and some of the other mutants ran down to the X-jet hanger to greet them.

"Hello everyone," the Professor greeted warmly.

Questions were shot at him immediately, but there was only one urgent matter on his mind. He searched through the faces of mutants who greeted him.

"Where is Jean?" he asked abruptly.

"Jean left about ten minutes before you arrived," Scott answered, a frown on his face. "To God knows where."

The Professor openly frowned. She knew they were coming, they'd told no one, but she still knew. He couldn't do anything now, but wait for her to return. That is, hopefully she would return.

"And Rogue?" the Professor asked, hoping the urgency he felt did not seep into his voice.

"Rogue?" Scott looked confused.

"Rogue's in her room, Professor. She's been feeling tired lately, so she decided to call it an early night," Kitty offered.

"Thank you Kitty," he replied and rolled away.

"Professor!" Scott's voice stopped him. "Aren't' you going to tell us what's going on?"

They heard him sigh before he answered, "As soon as I figure it out." Then he continued on his way.

11111111111111

Scott didn't know what to make of the Professor's cryptic words; he had decided that he needed to talk to someone about it and went straight for Rogue. But when he reached the room he found she was out like a light and he didn't dare wake her up. Instead he climbed into bed with her, holding her close, and let his thoughts run wild, about the Professor, about Jean, about Rogue and something very important he wanted to ask her. All that was on his mind as he drifted off to sleep late that night.

He woke up later than usual that morning and for the second time in a row Rogue wasn't at his side. He hoped she wasn't feeling sick again and he had every intention of checking on her, so he got out of bed and slowly tip-toed out of the room.

2222222222222

Only half an hour ago Rogue pretty much knew how life, for her, would go; for the rest of it, that is. She had had everything planned out, allowing for only a few minor twists and turns. But essentially she knew that she'd be here at the mansion.

Now one huge twist was thrown into the mix. Rogue crashed down to the bathroom floor, staring unbelievingly at the tiny little plus sign on a tiny stick. This was a humungous twist in her life and for her hearts sake she hoped it would be the last one.

She was pregnant.

But how, she thought frantically. She tossed the stick up into the sink and threw her head into her hands.

"Rogue," a voice called through the door. "Come on, I've been waiting for the bathroom for like fifteen minutes!"

Rogue barely heard Kitty's voice, it was like it was coming from another place, another time, or was it another life, life before little tiny plus signs.

"Rogue! Hey Rogue! Come on, what's going on, answer me!" Kitty said urgently through the door.

Her head was throbbing and she couldn't concentrate on Kitty's voice.

Kitty's head poked through the door and when she saw Rogue in her distressed state, she phased in completely. "Rogue, Rogue, are you ok?" Kitty asked urgently.

Rogue didn't answer or even look up. Kitty began to panic and decided to find someone who could help. "I'll be right back, Rogue."

She phased out of the bathroom and saw Scott immediately. She was so lost in the moment that she didn't realize just where Scott was coming out from.

"Scott! Oh God Scott! Something's wrong with Rogue!" she exclaimed.

"What! Where is she?" he demanded.

"In here." She phased them both into the bathroom.

When Scott saw Rogue hunched over in such a defeated state his face paled and he was at her side immediately.

"Rogue, honey, sweetheart, what's wrong?" he asked concernedly, placing both his hands on her shoulders.

"Honey? Sweetheart?" Kitty managed to say. "What the hell?"

Rogue was able to take one look at Scott before she burst into tears. Scott pulled her into his arms and tried to comfort her.

"Don't cry, everything's going to be all right," he said soothingly. "Tell me what's wrong and I'll make it right."

Kitty was watching the scene unfold before her eyes with increasing curiosity, a million different questions building up inside, when something in the sink caught her eyes. Out of curiosity she picked it up and received her own shock of a lifetime.

"Oh my God!" Kitty screeched out. "Oh my God! Oh my God!"

"Kitty this isn't the time," Scott scolded, trying to get Rogue to calm down.

"Scott I think I know what's wrong," she managed to get out.

Before he could tell her to be quiet she stuck the tester in front of his face. Kitty watched as the different emotions washed over his face: confusion, realization, questioning, acceptance, and finally a tenderness Kitty had never seen on his face before.

"Rogue, you… you're pregnant?" he asked in wonder.

Rogue sniffled a couple of times before lifting her head to meet his gaze. The tenderness on his face both shocked and touched her at the same time. "Yeah it looks lahke it," she said calmly.

Scott nodded his head once. "Why don't we go to your room," he said just as calmly, leading her there with Kitty following along, who was still totally shocked by Rogue's admission.

Rogue sat on her bed with Scott at her side and Kitty hanging around the foot of the bed.

After a few minutes of heavy silence Scott finally spoke up. "Kitty? Would you mind getting Rogue a glass of water?" She shook her head and turned to leave. "And Kitty can we just keep this between us for now?"

"Of course," she said solemnly, on the inside she was bursting.

Scott turned to Rogue as soon as the door was shut. She still looked shocked and pale, but at least she wasn't bawling anymore. "Rogue, I… I think this is great news, a baby of our own, it's amazing… umm… how do you feel about it?"

"Ah… ah feel lahke someone just hit meh over tha head. In all mah dreams about tha future ah never once saw ah baby in it," she confessed.

Scott frowned. "Does that mean you don't want the baby?"

"Of course ah want tha baby," she amended quickly. "But can ah have ah baby? What if mah stupid powers are sucking tha life out of tha poor thing from tha inside of meh? Ah… ah don't think ah can live wit' mahself if ah kill it!" She was on the verge of tears and Scott wasn't sure how to console her.

"Ok, here's what we do," he started with his X-men leader voice. "First we'll get Mr. McCoy to run some tests, make sure you really are pregnant-"

"What! Ya don't believe meh? Ya think ah'm lying?" she burst out.

"Ok, never mind the tests; I can already see the hormones taking affect." He grinned at her, trying to lighten the mood.

"Hey," Rogue protested, slapping his arm, just in time for Kitty to witness it.

"Here's your water," Kitty said, offering her the cup. Rogue took it gratefully and took a long sip.

"Feeling better?" Scott asked, smoothing her hair back tenderly with one hand. She nodded. "Ok, well how about I get the Professor and Mr. McCoy so we can talk to them and figure things out." Rogue looked panicked. "Rogue they're going to figure it out sooner or later. And you're going to need a doctor."

"All right," she said in resignation.

"Kitty do you mind sitting with Rogue, keep her company?" Scott asked. Kitty nodded. "Ok then," he kissed the top of Rogue's head. "I'll be right back."

"Ok," Rogue practically whispered.

He left the room and closed the door behind. Rogue brought her knees to her chest and hugged them, putting her head on top. She stared down at the bed spread.

Kitty came to sit next to her, not saying a word.

"Ah suppose ya have ah million questions ya want ta ask meh now," Rogue stated calmly.

"You're right I do," Kitty answered, but didn't ask anything.

"Well then ask," Rogue said simply.

Kitty took a moment to think before opening her mouth. "Is Scott the father of your baby?" Rogue nodded. "How long have you been together?" she asked in awe.

"About two months now," Rogue answered.

"Wow, is it serious?"

"He loves meh," Rogue said in wonder, as if she still didn't believe it. "And ah… ah love him."

"Wow," Kitty announced. "I mean wow!"

Rogue smiled. "Ah know, it still gets ta meh too."

"Ok, you have to tell me everything!" Kitty exclaimed. "You still can't touch, so how…"

Rogue sighed; everything was going to come out anyways, so she told Kitty a less detailed version of what actually happened, until Scott returned with both Hank and the Professor.

They entered the room and asked Kitty if would leave; she obliged and left the room.

"How are you feeling?" Professor X asked.

"Better," Rogue admitted.

"So is what Scott's telling us true, Rogue?" he asked her.

"Yes, ah took ah test, it was positive," she said, a blush prominent on her face.

"But how could this happen?" Hank questioned cluelessly, taking in each reddened face in turn. "Oh," realization hit. "You gave Rogue the anti-mutation liquid I was working on, Charles?"

"I did," the Professor answered thoughtfully, and then turned towards Rogue and Scott. "I guess my question to you two is what would you like to do? You have a number of options; the X-men will support you on any choice you make."

"Well," Rogue started shyly. "Ah'd lahke ta keep mah baby." She looked up at Scott.

"Me too," he agreed.

"I see," the Professor said. "Well that is some good news."

"Yes, congratulations," Hank said, smiling unsurely.

"We have some concerns though," Scott quickly added, looking at Rogue hesitantly. "Rogue is worried that because of her mutation, it might harm the baby."

Rogue nodded slightly.

"Rogue," Hank placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure that if that were the case you wouldn't be able to become pregnant in the first place. Your body would have killed any potential embryos before they had a chance. But it's been about two months now, you say. I think your baby will be healthy. But to reassure you we will run tests right away."

"Thank ya, Mr. McCoy." Rogue smiled warmly at him, feeling better.

"But there is a great chance your baby will be born a mutant," the Professor added.

"We'll deal with that when we come to that," Scott answered.

"In the meantime, I'll begin acquiring the necessary equipment to monitor your pregnancy. You just rest now," Hank said, leaving the room.

"Well if you two are happy, then I am as well," the Professor told them. "But many things will have to change and we need to make certain arrangements for you two since you both plan on continuing your education."

"We understand," Rogue agreed.

The Professor turned to leave and stopped. "Oh by the way, may I ask when you will tell the others?" They both had anxious looks on their faces. "You won't be able to hide it forever."

"We know… later today," Rogue said, shocking Scott. "At dinner."

"Good, good. I'll leave you two alone now." The Professor opened the door to leave.

"Wait Professor," he waited for Rogue to continue. "Ah promised Wanda ah'd let her know when ya got back. She's been having strange dreams. She's scared. Ah was hoping ya could reassure her."

"Wanda? All right, I'll contact her right away," he replied, leaving.

"When did you see Wanda?" Scott asked curiously.

"Yesterday, she's terrified that she's going insane," Rogue confided.

"I hope the Professor can help her," Scott said.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes until Scott spoke again. "So…"

"So…" she replied.

"What would you name our baby if it was a girl?" Scott pondered.

"Hmm… what was your mother's name?" she asked instead.

"Katherine," he told her.

"That's ah nice name," Rogue said.

"Yes but Kitty would love the fact that it's her name too," Scott countered.

They continued to exchange name ideas until dinner time.

3333333333333333333333

Well that's it for now. So a lot of your predictions came true. Good Job!

Thanks for the awesome reviews: **Mordamir** (_you'll have to wait and see_); **tempz; DeltaGamma Liz** _(there is an explanation for why Rogue can have a baby, it's coming in a bit);_** Cody; Awsumfab; Idypebsaby** (_I'm glad you like Wanda, because she'll have a big part in this);_ **Emo Elmo xxx; wynter89** (_Yes, I've converted another to the Scott/Rogue side! Glad you liked!);_ **Lady Seiryu; sexy.butterfly** (_there's the results_); **Dementa; kikiusa; X-Storm; MarkC** _(the Wanda issue will be dealt with in the next couple of chapters… but maybe not resolved just yet);_ and **Chica De Los Ojos Café**. Thanks to everyone.

Keep the reviews coming, and I'll update as soon as I can.

Thanks!


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** Hey here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy. Please R&R! Thanks.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-men Evolution.

**Chapter 20:**

"Its dinner time," Scott announced at Rogue's side.

"Aww man, already?" Rogue whined; they hadn't left her room since the Professor and Hank had visited.

"Are you nervous?" Scott asked unnecessarily, getting off the bed.

Rogue followed him. "Of course ah'm nervous. They're all going ta want answers and ah'm not sure what ta say."

They opened the door and stepped outside, no one was around. Scott took her hand giving it a squeeze. "We'll tell them the truth. We'll tell them we love each other and want to be together."

Rogue smiled at him. "That alone will shock them. What if they want ta know why ah still can't touch?"

"I don't know, we can either explain the medicine or we could tell them it's none of their business," Scott suggested.

"All right," Rogue agreed. "We can do this."

They walked down the stairs together, not holding hands or anything; they didn't want anyone to know just yet. They did sit next to each other, though.

Dinner was served. As they took small bites they were very aware of the glances that kept coming their way. Kitty's excited smiles, she kept shooting them. Remy's knowing looks, Hank's and the Professor's almost nervous, worried glances and even Jean's glares. Everyone was there and to Rogue it felt like the whole world's eyes were on her.

Fortunately or unfortunately, Scott and Rogue didn't know which one, dinner was over. Before anyone could leave the table the Professor told everyone to remain seated and gestured to Scott and Rogue to take over.

Rogue gulped nervously as she looked around. But the minute she felt Scott's hand on her knee she relaxed somewhat. And then she heard Scott's voice.

"We, Rogue and I, just wanted to let everyone know that we're together, and we love each other very much," Scott explained.

There were murmurs of surprise that went up and down the table. Rogue knew the next piece of information would shock them into silence.

"And we're going ta have ah baby," Rogue spoke up.

And right on cue all voices died down and they all turned to stare at the couple. Rogue shifted, uncomfortable under all the stares. When she saw the way Jean stared at her, like a tiger about to pounce on its prey, she shivered.

"If you'll excuse me, I've got something to attend to," Jean announced civilly. She had a weird grin on her face. "Oh and umm… congratulations."

Rogue, Scott, and Remy stared after her giving her a strange look. The professor, suspicious, tried to read her mind, but she had it blocked completely. He was sure that her sudden exit meant nothing good.

"What!" Logan exclaimed, his delayed reaction an indication of how shocked he really was.

Scott winced. The older man did not look too happy. "We're going to have a baby."

"I heard that the first time. I just don't believe it," Logan answered gruffly.

"Rogue," Kurt spoke up. She turned to him. He looked confused but happy at the same time. "How can this… Can you…"

"It's umm… ah long story, but no ah can't touch anymore. It was ah one time thing," she explained.

They were silent again, contemplating what it could possibly mean for them. Everyone noticed how Remy blatantly left the room without saying a word. And Rogue couldn't help but frown.

"Well then," Storm began, standing up. Rogue and Scott waited tentatively for the older woman's reaction. She sauntered over to them, standing behind their seats. "I believe congratulations are in order." Storm leaned down and gave the two a hug around the shoulders.

"Thank ya Storm," Rogue said affectionately.

"Yeah, this is totally awesome!" Kitty exclaimed. "A baby is just what this mansion needs."

Following Storm and Kitty's example, one by one everyone got up to congratulate the happy couple.

"Vhat have you done to mein schewester?" Kurt joked with Scott, before giving him a hug in congratulations. "Man I'm gong to be an uncle!"

He went over to Rogue and twirled her around. "This is awesome Rogue!"

Rogue laughed. "Put meh down, Kurt!"

He put her down. "Of course I'll be the favorite uncle. Alex can be the second favorite."

"Oh man, I need to tell Alex!" Scott exclaimed. He leaned down and gave Rogue a kiss on top of her head. "I'm going to give him a call, follow me in a few minutes?"

"Sure," she answered, laughing as he hedged his way around a still steaming Logan.

"Man I've got start making a list of presents for the kid. And I'm going to call my mom and dad!" Kurt said eagerly, leaving the room.

Logan was the last one in the room with Rogue. He didn't look happy at all. And him most of all did she want approval from.

"Heh, heh, looks lahke Kurt's more excited than ah ahm," she tried to joke.

He didn't respond.

"Logan…" Rogue pleaded. "Say something."

He cleared his throat and then sighed. "A baby Rogue? Aren't you a little young for that?"

"No, ah don't think so," Rogue answered truthfully.

"All right, maybe you're not too young. But babies are what's supposed to come later in life," Logan argued. "Right now you were focusing on your training."

"Logan, ah don't know if ah chance lahke this will ever come again," Rogue explained. "Training can wait a bit."

Logan nodded silently. "I guess you're not a kid anymore." He reached a hand out and mussed her hair.

She laughed. "Not anymore."

* * *

"The baby I've come to see has come to be. Now we will have to wait until it is birthed," Magda spoke ominously at the alter.

"That is it? All you need is a child and Apocalypse shall rise once again?"

Magda turned to glare at the intruder. "If you must know, yes the Summers' baby is exactly the sign we've been waiting for."

"And…" Mesmero urged her to continue.

"And…" Magda said smiling coyly; she reached out to him to touch his chin. "If you're a good little boy, I'll let you help."

Mesmero let his crazy grin surface.

* * *

Well that's it for now. I hope you enjoyed. Let me know in a review.

Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter: **Moonface01; bluemoon-175; Elmo; X-Storm** _(Wanda will appear in the next chapter);_ **Mark C;** and **Mordamir**.

I'll try to update soon.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait. Here's the next chapter. Please R&R! Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own X-men Evolution.

**Chapter 21:**

"Come in Wanda," Storm greeted kindly, opening the mansion doors wide open for the younger woman to enter.

"Thank you," Wanda mumbled; she stepped inside and started to look every which way afraid that something- she didn't know what- would happen.

"The Professor is very happy that you decided to let him help," Storm told her, trying to be reassuring.

"I didn't know what else to do," she said hopelessly.

"Come this way," Storm said, about to place a hand on her shoulder, but she thought better of it. Wanda hesitated for a second. "The Professor is here to help no matter who you are."

Her kind words, combined with her soothing voice, gave Wanda the courage to move and she followed Storm through the mansion. Along the way she saw some of the X-men who whispered among themselves, about her of course. Wanda supposed it couldn't be helped; she was their "enemy" after all.

"Here you are." Storm's voice startled Wanda out of her thoughts. They were standing in front of an office door. "Go right in."

Wanda slowly put her hand on the door knob and turned it. Inside she found the Professor waiting and smiling politely.

"Hello Wanda, it's so good that you could make it," Professor Xavier greeted.

"Ye... yeah, thanks," she murmured.

"Come in, sit down. Would you like something to drink?" he asked kindly. Wanda just shook her head. "Thank you Storm."

Wanda turned around to see that Storm had still been waiting. She smiled warmly at Wanda before leaving. Wanda turned back to the Professor and waited for him to say something; she waited almost a minute.

"Well…" he started. "Would you like to start by telling me about these dreams of yours?"

She nodded once, tightlipped until she finally spoke. "They're… they're terrifying."

The Professor smiled not unkindly. "They're just dreams, they can't hurt you here."

"I know," Wanda told him. "The dreams are different… no, I'm different in them. It's like I'm a different person in them, but I can still tell it's me. I… I do terrible things…"

The Professor looked at the shivering girl gravely. "Like killing your brother?"

"Almost!" she amended quickly.

"I see, is there anything else?"

"In the dreams there's always someone else… in the background. I can't see them, but somehow I know they're making me do the things I do," Wanda confessed.

To the Professor the dreams were sounding graver by the second. He couldn't be sure but they seemed more like visions than dreams.

"Wanda," the Professor began delicately, "Will you let me into your mind-"

"No," she protested right away. "I don't need anyone else in my head."

"Wanda, I promise you I wouldn't ask if I didn't think it would help you. Because of the way the mind works parts of dreams are forgotten once you've awaken. I believe I can recover some of those parts and see who else is in that dream. We can figure out if it's just a normal nightmare or if it's something more," he explained.

"I… I don't know," she wavered; he gave her a reassuring look. "All right, but you won't mess with anything else, will you?"

"Of course not, you have my word," he promised.

He wheeled around his desk so that he was directly facing her. She took a deep breath and nodded for him to continue.

"All right," he whispered as he placed his fingers at her temples, "Close your eyes." They both did so and the Professor concentrated hard until he was able to sift through all her memories and come to the right one.

Once he found it he concentrated even harder to grab it and pull himself in. Chaos is what he found. There were explosions all over the place and many people were scrambling about. At first glance it didn't appear to be a dream or vision, but a memory, because the setting was Egypt just like where the final battle with Apocalypse took place. But no something was different.

"Come forth our horseman, drive these dogs away!" The Professor whirled around to see where the voice came from and got the shock of a lifetime. It was Jean; or rather Jean possessed by Magda, and standing directly behind her was Apocalypse. "No," the Professor murmured.

He turned back around to see his X-men, plus some of the Brotherhood battling four shadowed figures. He couldn't tell who they were. He looked more closely and found that at least two were male, and one other was female and she looked very familiar. "Oh no Wanda!" She became fully visible now as she proceeded to attack her brother just as she had described to Rogue.

Suddenly the Professor felt himself being pulled roughly. The images were fading and when he blinked one last time he opened his eyes and found himself staring at Wanda.

"Well… what is it?" she questioned, shivering.

He didn't answer right away. He wheeled back to his spot behind his desk. Putting his hands together, he brought them up to his chin and let out a tired sigh.

"I believe your dreams aren't dreams, but visions of the future to come," he explained.

"What? No!" Wanda cried out angrily. "As much as I don't like my brother I'd never… I'd never…"

"I know Wanda, I know," he assured her. "I don't believe you're acting of your own free will. Those others in the background-"

"Did you see them? Do you know who they are?" she asked wildly.

"Yes," he began gravely. "I'm afraid it's serious, deadly serious."

"Who?" she asked frantically.

"Apocalypse and Jean," he answered.

"No, how can that be? He's gone. And Jean?" Wanda questioned.

"I don't know how. All I know is Jean has been possessed by an evil priestess. She's under Apocalypse's influence," he explained.

"This is nuts!"

"Indeed it is," he mumbled to himself.

* * *

Wanda was putting a couple of books on the shelves of her new room when she heard footsteps behind her.

"So it's true you are moving in?"

Wanda turned around ready to defend herself, but found a friendly face instead.

"Kurt," Wanda greeted politely, and then turned back to her work.

"The Professor told us you vere moving in, he just didn't say vhy," Kurt added.

"Because I feel like being a goody two shoes," she snarked.

Kurt gave her a look that said, "Be serious," and she let out an annoyed sigh. "Fine I'm here because I'm pretty sure something bad is going to happen and I want to be on the right side when that happens."

"So you need our help," Kurt confirmed.

Wanda had been waiting for a smug reply, but instead Kurt's words sounded like an offer to her, not a righteous retort.

"Yeah I guess I do," she answered.

Kurt stepped closer to her and threw and arm around her shoulders. Wanda stiffened quickly at his friendly gesture, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Vell don't you vorry. You're an X-men now. Ve stick together," he announced proudly.

Wanda shrugged off his arm. She shook her head. "I'm not an X-man." She opened her bag and started taking clothes out.

"Yes you are," Kurt argued.

"No I'm not," she retaliated.

"Listen, vhere are you?" Kurt asked suddenly.

Wanda briefly turned around to shoot him a "What, are you stupid look?" and then turned around back to sort through her clothes.

"You're in the X-men mansion," he answered for her.

Wanda snorted. "That doesn't mean anything."

"Surrounded by…" he prompted.

"Geeky X-men," she replied.

"Close enough," Kurt accepted. "And who are you getting help from?"

"The X-men?" she said dryly.

"Guess vhat that makes you… an X-men!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Way to rub it in Kurt," she said dejectedly, as she flopped on her new bed.

Kurt let out a sigh and **came** to sit next to her. "Hey don't look so sad. There are lots of pluses to being an X-man."

She threw him a suspicious look. "Like what?"

"Umm… vell let's see. Ve always have lots of food around. The place is usually clean. No one here will betray you, you can count on us… and the top reason vhy ve are a great place to be is… ve have a swimming pool!"

"Well isn't that just the icing on the cake." She chuckled.

"Just give it a shot, it vill be tough but once you get used to it it vill be a nice place to live," Kurt assured her.

"I'll take you're word for it."

* * *

Well that's it for now. I'll try to update soon.

Thanks to all those who reviewed: **Arsenal** _(Yeah I'm a big fan of Scott/Rogue stories too);_ **Harpiebird; raye; ni9htdreame12; WhiteMoonFlower; pokme119** _(Thank you_); **blue eyes; GinaCat; mystic Kat; loulou279; inusMistress; Ciao; shroomie; KAGINUfan11; Dude25; annieaz; kagomefan221; MarkC** _(Don't worry about Remy, he won't keep quiet much longer);_ **Chica De Los Ojos Café** _(We'll see Remy soon_); **X-Storm**; and **anime-lover-forever2007.**

And please keep the review coming, let me know what I think.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:** Hi. Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-men Evolution.

**Chapter 22:**

Rogue opened the door to her room and stepped out. The Professor had called a meeting for the senior members of the X-men to attend, and Rogue was now on her way to the briefing room. She had a feeling it had something to do with the fact that Wanda had moved into the mansion last night. And Rogue was extra curious to find out why. She was not anxious though to see everyone in the room all together.

Ever since Rogue and Scott had told everyone of their little bundle on the way the whole mansion's residents had gone nuts- at least in Rogue's opinion they had. Everyone wanted to make sure she was ok and that she wasn't overdoing it. It was getting on her nerves. And it had only been a week. What would happen when she was midway through her pregnancy and showing? She shuddered just thinking about it.

Rogue turned the corner and came face to face with Remy. He seemed surprised to see her and she had to admit she was equally taken aback. They hadn't spoken since he had walked out of the room after her announcement. She was confused, he was avoiding her and she wasn't sure why.

"Excuse meh," she said coolly, trying to move around him. She wasn't about to try to get answers. If he was going to be a baby that was ok with her.

She moved to the right and he moved that way as well. Rogue glared at him and tried to go the other way. He came with her. So again they danced to the right.

"What are ya doing?" she said angrily.

"I need t' talk t' ya," he said solemnly.

"Oh now ya want ta talk ta meh?" she said derisively. She faked to the right and then moved to the left, successfully getting passed Remy. She walked away.

"Rogue, 'm sorry," she heard him softly away.

Rogue stopped in her tracks and turned around slowly. He sounded sincere.

"What can I say, 'm ah jackass," he continued, giving her his patented grin. Rogue waited patiently for more of an explanation. He sighed. "I was jealous."

That shocked Rogue completely. Sure she thought he might have been interested in her at first, but it soon dawned on Rogue that his attention went to Jean.

"Jealous of what?" she asked tentatively.

Remy sighed and ran a shaky hand through his already tousled hair. "Of one eye and ya," he confessed.

Rogue chuckled. "No way ya're jealous of Scott." She didn't believe him. It wasn't the fact that he couldn't be jealous of Scott, that could have been true, but admitting it would not be Remy's style.

"Don't tell him," Remy told her, smirking.

"As if ah believe ya," she scoffed.

"Fine, don't believe meh," he conceded, shrugging his shoulders.

Rogue looked at him strangely. "Ok," she said slowly. Turning back around, she started to walk away.

"Congrats."

Rogue turned around and saw that he meant what he said. She smiled back at him.

* * *

"Good, now that we're all here we can get started," the Professor announced. He looked around the room to make sure all were listening. "I'm sure you're all wondering why I've called you here."

"I'm sure they have an idea," Wanda commented grumpily.

"Well yes, one of the reasons is you Wanda but the other is what we found in Egypt and how it all ties together," he continued.

"We're eager to know what you found there," Scott spoke up. "I admit we're getting more than a little worried."

"Yeah, we haven't seen Jean in over ah week," Rogue added.

"And I think we have a right to know what's going on with her. She's our friend. But she hasn't been quite herself," Kitty elaborated.

The Professor nodded his head and turned towards Remy who was standing against the wall. "Remy, you haven't had any contact with Jean at all?"

Remy pushed off the wall and stepped closer to the gathering. "Non, de last time I saw her was when Rogue announced de baby."

The Professor let out a frustrated sigh. It was one of the few times he let his students see his emotions.

"Charles I think it's time we told them what we found in the Sphinx," Hank urged.

The Professor looked from Hank to Logan, who nodded.

"What is it Charles?" Storm asked.

"We uncovered a tomb in the Sphinx," he began. "It belongs to the head priestess to Apocalypse's temple. Her name was Magda."

"Ok, hearing that dude's name is never a good thing," Kurt commented, who was sitting next to Wanda.

"We saw a painting of this Magda," Hank took over. "She looked exactly like Jean."

"Except she had black hair," Logan added.

"Oh no, Apocalypse and Jean… my dreams are going to come true," Wanda murmured; she let her head fall into her hands.

Kurt looked at her worriedly. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder, letting her know she wasn't alone. Wanda looked up then and looked at Kurt, he smiled at her.

"Dreams what dreams?" Scott asked.

"First things first, we believe this Magda has possessed Jean. And that's who we've been living with all these months," the Professor explained.

Everyone looked shocked to hear this information. But he had even more to drop on them.

"We also believe that Magda's main goal is to resurrect Apocalypse," he confessed.

"What?" Rogue exclaimed; she paled visibly to hear this news.

Scott took her hand in his and squeezed gently in reassurance. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," the Professor said solemnly. "Wanda's dreams almost confirm it."

Everyone turned to stare at Wanda. She didn't say anything. She did not want to talk about those nightmares.

"But dreams just be dreams," Remy scoffed.

"Not these dreams. They're more like premonitions. They allude to the fact that Apocalypse will be back if Magda has her way. And that Wanda will be one of the horsemen this time," he explained.

"Horsemen!" Kitty exclaimed, groaning. She remembered how they had to fight against them the last time. It was not fun.

"Well not to be rude or anything, but why let Wanda stay here?" Scott asked.

Wanda took the time to glare at Scott.

"I'm sorry; it's just that Rogue's pregnant. I want to make sure she stays safe," Scott explained himself.

Wanda's expression softened and she turned to look at Rogue. Rogue smiled at her and nodded. Wanda smiled back hesitantly.

"I understand Scott. But from previous experience, it seemed to take us," he indicated himself and Storm, "being in the vicinity of Apocalypse to activate us as horsemen."

Scott nodded his understanding.

"What are we going ta do Professor?" Rogue asked in concern.

Hank walked around to stand behind Rogue. "You, my dear, will be doing nothing. This is not your problem."

"Yes it is," she said defiantly. "Remember ah helped bring him into our lives."

"That vasn't your fault Rogue," Kurt told her sincerely. "That vas our mother's fault."

"Still-" she tried to argue.

"Rogue," Scott cut her off, looking at her pleadingly.

"Fine!" Rogue said in annoyance. "Ah'll just stay here and be completely useless."

The Professor smiled at his student. "All right. We need to find Jean. She is our key to figuring this mystery out."

"All right Professor we're on it," Scott assured.

Everyone stood up to go.

"I'll need Wanda and Remy to stay home," The Professor announced.

Remy raised an eyebrow in the Professor's direction.

"Wanda, we can't risk you being around Jean. And I need you both to watch Rogue, make sure she's all right," he explained.

"Am ah in trouble?" Rogue asked.

"We just need to be cautious, that's all," Hank assured her.

Rogue nodded.

Scott came over to Rogue and hugged her. "Be careful," she told him.

"I will," he replied.

Everyone left the room. Logan added to Remy on his way out, "Make sure you protect her or else."

* * *

Well that's it. Sorry for the long wait. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave me a review and let me know what you think.

And thanks to all those who reviewed: **raye, kikiusa, sexy.butterfly, MarkC, and X-Storm.**

I'll try my hardest to update soon.

**Go Flames Go!!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:** Sorry for the extremely long wait. No real excuse for it, other than working a lot. Anyways here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy. Please R & R! Thanks.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-men Evolution.

**Chapter 23:**

"How do they even know where to look?"

Rogue looked over at Wanda sitting in the armchair of the rec room. "Tha Professor used cerebro. He couldn't lock on ta her but he got ah general vicinity."

The sound of a loud snort caused both girls to look over at Remy.

"What?" Rogue asked, already annoyed that she wasn't out there.

"I wouldn't call it ah general vicinity, mo' like ah needle in ah haystack," Remy scoffed.

Wanda raised an eyebrow at Remy. "If it really is Apocalypse we're dealing with, we're lucky we got anything at all."

"Wanda de optimist, dat be new," Remy replied dryly.

Rogue saw that Wanda was about to counter Remy- with a rude reply, Rogue was sure- so she quickly interjected. "Anyways, they're searching and all we can do is wait. This sucks!"

* * *

Magda stood at the alter in her makeshift temple of Apocalypse. She closed her eyes. 'Now,' she thought. 'If everything is going according to plan those dimwitted X-men will be putting two and two together.'

The two and two that she provided them, that is. They should have figured out by now that she wasn't exactly Jean anymore. And the Maximoff girl should have went crying to the Professor with her utterly dreadful dreams that she had sent her. Now they would know that Apocalypse was coming. And who orchestrated the whole event.

"What are you doing?" a voice interrupted her thoughts.

Magda snapped open Jean's green eyes and turned to give Mesmero a death glare. "Shut up!" she yelled.

She closed her eyes again, to the sound of Mesmero's sigh. This time she let her power spread out, traveling out into the sewers, up to the surface. Past Bayville high school, all the way to the institute. There, she could feel them. The X-men were stirring. They were coming for her. But they didn't know where she was; only that she was near the high school. 'And it begins,' she thought, wickedly.

She abruptly turned around to face Mesmero, startling him out of his boredom. "It's time for you to help," she said coldly. "The X-men are coming for me. Intercept them. Don't let them reach me."

He looked at her oddly. "What are you going to do?"

She smirked evilly. "I'm going to get my baby." She laughed an eerie laugh.

* * *

The X-men had split into two groups. Each group had piled into an X-van, each member looking grim faced. It was because of a feeling they had, that they shared. They felt like they were hunting one of their own. But they had to remember that, at the moment, Jean wasn't quite herself.

"Where are we headed?" Kitty asked from the back of the van.

Storm looked back from her position in the passenger seat. "The Professor gave us a big area to cover, the whole south east of Bayville."

"Ouch!" Bobby exclaimed. "That's huge!"

"That's why we're splitting into two groups, dummy," Amara told him.

"We're going to drive to the most central point of the coordinates Charles gave us and then split up," Wolverine said from the driver's seat.

"I hope we find her quick," Kitty commented; she was getting a bad vibe from this whole situation and just wanted it to be over.

"Don't worry Kitty, we're the X-men we'll fix everything," Jamie assured her from next to her.

Kitty smiled sadly at him, remembering at one time she used to be naïve enough to believe that too. Jamie was still young, she hoped he wouldn't have to learn the opposite anytime soon.

"I hope so Jamie," Kurt said. Kitty turned and met his gaze; she knew he was thinking the same.

* * *

Scott drove right behind Wolverine, following the older man, but also checking his GPS to double check.

"We're here," Scott heard in his ear.

Scott checked to make sure Wolverine was right. "Right," Scott replied. "All right, everyone out."

The rest of the X-men- Hank, the Professor, Roberto, Rahne, Jubilee and Sam- filed out of the van. They were parked in a section of the Bayville mall's parking lot.

"All right, everyone, we're going to split into our two groups," Scott announced. "My group will head north, the other will go south. The Professor will stay here and monitor our progress. You find anything, anything at all you contact the other group immediately. Now let's go find Jean."

The two groups followed their respective leaders solemnly.

* * *

After walking for a good twenty minutes, Jubilee finally exclaimed, "I don't get it?"

"Get what my dear?" Hank asked, walking alongside her.

"How's walking around going to find Jean?" she asked.

"The Professor didn't only give us the whole south east quadrant of Bayville. He was able to give us a few coordinates of where she has been recently. That's what we're walking to," Hank explained.

"So we're just hoping she'll still be at one of these spots?" Sam asked incredulously.

Hank nodded. "Or around them."

"Well this isn't going to be tough," Rahne announced sarcastically.

* * *

"Ok, we're coming up to our first coordinate," Storm announced.

"Get ready," Wolverine warned.

"Keep us posted," they all heard Scott say into their ears.

"Will do," Kurt replied.

They were climbing a steep hill, so they couldn't see what was on the other side. This was making the group very anxious.

"What-" Jamie started to say but was silenced by Wolverine's glare. They were coming to the crest of the hill.

Wolverine gestured for everyone to stand back while he went on ahead.

His fellow X-men stood back and watched as he went over the hill and disappeared over the other side. For a minute they didn't hear anything. And then there it was Wolverine's growl of warning.

"Go!" yelled Storm. No one had to be told twice. The team ran the last bit over the hill and came to a sudden halt at what they saw.

"Logan!" Kitty yelled. They watched as Logan struggled with a humongous snake that was wrapped around his neck lifting him in the air.

Bobby and Amara instantly began to hit the snake with ice and fire.

"Not the snake!" Wolverine growled as he continued to struggle. "Get him!"

The X-men turned their heads to see an old enemy. Mesmero, standing there watching his illusion wreak havoc. But as soon as he realized he had been spotted he began to run.

"After him!" Kurt shouted.

They began to sprint after him. They were closing in when Mesmero suddenly stopped and turned to face his pursuers.

"What is he…" Jamie began to say as they watched in shock as gigantic animals- a bear, hawk, and lion- appeared out of no where.

"… doing?" Jamie finished quickly. He and Kitty quickly jumped out of the way as the bear's paw came hurtling down at them.

It seemed that Mesmero had given up his circus ways for nature and the wildlife. The hawk went after Storm and she flew into the air to get away from it. Kurt noticing her distress teleported after them onto the hawk's back where he wrestled with it.

Amara and Bobby were being chased by the lion, until Amara stopped and fired up. She was about to shoot a fireball at the lion but then hesitated. Bobby who saw this yelled, "Amara what are you doing? Shoot it!"

"I can't it's an animal," she yelled back. The lion was still gunning for her. It was ready to pounce on her. The lion leaped and she was sure she was going to get tackled. She closed her eyes in anticipation. But she felt nothing and heard nothing but a loud crunching noise. When she opened her eyes she saw that the lion had hit a huge ice wall.

Bobby ran up to her and grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her. "Are you crazy? The thing is an illusion. Don't worry about hurting it," he scolded her. He paused as he watched the lion slowly get up. "Worry about it hurting us! Come on!" He grabbed her arm and they started to run again.

Storm had but a moment to survey the situation below and it was looking grim. She made a quick decision.

"Professor."

"Yes, Storm?"

"We're going to need some back up," she announced.

"We're on our way," Scott answered.

* * *

Well that's it for now. I hope that was exciting for you guys. I had a lot of fun writing it. And the next chapter is probably one of my favorite from this story. Anyways, I guess I wrote Mesmero's powers a little differently then from the show. I looked them up on a website and it said: _ultra-hypnosis can be directed to drain the will power of others or initiate certain sensations within their brains, like pain or sleep._ I figured if he can initiate certain sensations like pain, well he can create an illusion that would cause that pain. Sorry if someone doesn't like this. But hey, it's fanficiton.

Anyways…. I just want to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed: **flamingrose; Rebecca** _(don't worry Rogue will have a big role in the rest of the story);_ **alex; raye; Mayseata; MarkC; sexy.butterfly; VIXENOFTHEFLAME; D.Torres** _(yeah I got annoyed with the Jean/Scott stuff too. Apart they're two of my favorite characters. I just don't like them together.)_; **lovestoread; X-Storm** _(yeah it has been awhile… sorry; I know what you mean about Apocalypse, the one from the old cartoon used to give me nightmares);_ and **Kikiusa.**

Well that's it, I'll try to update soon.

Thanks for reading, and leave a review to let me know what you think.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:** Happy New Year! Yeah, I know I'm a little late. But, this is the first time I'm updating this fic this year. So, yeah Happy New Year! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. :) Please R&R! Thanks.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the X-men.

**Chapter 24:**

"Hmm…" Magda said to herself. "I think it's time to see how Mesmero is doing."

Magda put her fingers to her temple and closed her eyes. Her power didn't have to stretch too far. Mesmero had let them get too close.

'That fool,' she thought irately. She forced herself to take a calming breath, letting Mesmero's incompetence slide for now, knowing that at least he was keeping the X-men occupied. However, Magda knew that the extent of Mesmero's usefulness was limited and that he would be overcome soon. It was time to put the next part of her plan into motion.

Magda opened her eyes and strode quickly to the altar where her trusty ancient book lay. She flipped it open to the page she needed and started to read from it. The words came out in an ancient language.

She stopped reading, shut the book and said, "Arise Remy, arise my horseman. It is time."

* * *

"She really is angry that she didn't get to go," Wanda commented, as she put water on the stove top to boil.

They heard a loud thump and then Rogue shouting, "Damn it!"

Remy raised one eyebrow and gave Wanda a dry look. "Chere, how can y' tell?"

Wanda returned the look before replying, "Well, I would be angry too. I mean I am. I would love to go out there and-"

"Wreak some havoc?" Remy finished for her, clearly amused with himself.

Wanda let out a frustrated sigh, but took a deep breath before continuing. "I wasn't going to put it that way, but yeah," she agreed. She took out a mug and the hot chocolate powder before going on. "Anyways, she should stay calm and relaxed."

Remy looked up from the cards he was laying out on the kitchen table. "Who Rogue?"

"Yes, Rogue. I mean she _is _pregnant."

"Mmm… Remy heard," he said, not looking up this time.

Wanda paused to give Remy an odd look, pondering for a second.

"You don't, by any chance, have a problem with that?" she asked him suspiciously.

Remy looked up then, matching the look that Wanda was giving him. "I be just as happy fo' dem as y' be," he replied. But his words weren't all that convincing.

"Uh huh," Wanda added slowly. She turned away from Remy, and started to add the powder to the mug. The water boiling, she poured it into the cup and stirred.

She had one more question to ask.

"Remy, why did you-"

But she was cut off by another frustrated shout from Rogue.

Remy looked up at Wanda with a smirk, knowing he was saved by the pregnant lady. "Why don't y' take dat in fo' her? Sounds like she might need t' relax."

Wanda hesitated for a second. She really wanted to ask her question. But another shout from Rogue decided it for her.

Remy watched her leave the kitchen, chuckling to himself. He went back to his card game. Truthfully, he would love to be out there searching for Jean. After all, he should have known something was up with her; he had been hanging out with her the most lately.

But instead of being out there he was here playing bodyguard.

He let out a sigh as his game went bust. He started to gather up the cards when a sharp pain went through his head. He grabbed at his head in futility as the pain seemed to intensify. And then just like that it was gone.

Remy let go of his head and wiped at his eyes where tears of pain had squeezed out. 'What was dat?' he thought in alarm.

"Arise Remy," a voice whispered in answer. "Arise my horseman."

He didn't even have a second to think on whom this voice belonged to. He started to glow yellow. And then the next thing he knew was nothing. A vacant Remy sat at the table.

* * *

Wanda entered the rec room to see Rogue pacing furiously back and forth.

"Rogue, hey," Wanda started. "You've got to take it easy."

"Why, because ah'm pregnant?" Rogue shot back, not thinking.

"Exactly!" Wanda walked right up to Rogue and handed her the steaming cup of hot chocolate.

Rogue took it with a sigh and sat down on the couch.

"Scott wouldn't want you to worry like this," Wanda commented, sitting in the chair next to the couch.

"Ah know, but ah ahm worried," Rogue replied; she covered her face with her hands. "Ah've got this terrible feeling that something's going ta go wrong."

"You can't think like that. Scott and the others are trained. They'll be all right," Wanda assured.

"Maybe, or maybe not," came Remy's voice out of nowhere.

"Remy!" Wanda scolded.

Wanda looked up as he entered the room. She did double take. Something wasn't right. There was a look in his eye...

She stood up quickly. "Rogue, why don't you go and take a walk outside."

Rogue moved her hands off her face, looking confused. "But why?" She looked to the pair who was supposed to be protecting her. And then she saw it too. Remy; something was not right.

"Al… All right," she stuttered out and started to get up.

"I don't t'ink so," Remy replied slowly. He made a move towards Rogue, but Wanda intercepted him holding him off.

"Rogue, go!" she shouted.

Rogue hesitated for a second wanting to help. But then she thought of her baby and ran. She hoped Wanda would be ok.

* * *

Scott's group had joined up with Logan's group and it seemed that the situation was under control. With the help of the Professor's telepathic abilities, they had managed to get Mesmero unconscious, causing his illusions to disappear.

"We should have known that when Apocalypse is in the picture, Mesmero isn't very far," Scott lamented, staring grimly at his prone figure.

"Like, what is this guy's problem anyways? Can't he just like get on with his life?" Kitty asked in disgust.

"Yes well, it doesn't seem so," the Professor added dourly.

"Professor," Kurt spoke up. "Vhat vould you like us to do?"

"Yeah should we still go look for Jean?" Bobby asked eagerly.

The Professor seemed lost in thought and everyone waited, somewhat impatiently for his answer.

"Hmm…" he began slowly. "I am not so sure we should all continue the search. Half of us will go and half will go back to the mansion."

Having some orders Scott took the imitative. "All right, half of you with me and we'll continue the search. The rest go on with the Professor."

There was a flurry of movement as the team separated itself.

"Actually Scott," the Professor spoke up. "I'd like you to come with me. Wolverine you head the search."

Scott looked curiously at the Professor. And one look at his face told him something wasn't right. He didn't argue at all.

"Let's go," Scott called out. That seemed to be everyone's cue to get moving.

* * *

"Remy, what are you doing?" Wanda questioned as she struggled against him.

He squeezed her tight so she couldn't get free of his grasp.

"What my master told Remy t' do," he replied.

Wanda's eyes widened. She didn't have to be a rocket scientist to put two and two together and come up with who his master was. She needed to get free and warn the others.

Wanda gritted her teeth and concentrated. The room began to shake. Objects began to float around the room. A couple of things flew and hit Remy in the back.

"Uh uh, we'll be having none of dis," he told her firmly.

The next thing she knew he took her and effortlessly threw her against the wall. She fell to the floor hard and was out cold.

"Now time t' find mon chere."

* * *

Rogue was running hard and fast. She was half way across the grounds. If she could make it to the gate, she could use the intercom box there to contact the others.

She had no clue what was going on. Why was Remy acting like this? What did he want from her? As she continued to run she thought, 'Ah sure hope ah don't have ta find out.'

Rogue looked ahead. The gate was within reach. Just a few more feet and she'd make it. With a couple more strides she finally reached it. She went straight for the box and opened it up. It was an intercom to the mansion, to communicate with outsiders who wanted in. But Rogue knew that if she pressed the intercom button three times in quick succession it would also connect her to the communicators that the X-men wore. It was a backup, just in case one of them wasn't wearing their communicators in a time of need.

Rogue reached out and pressed the button three times. It took a second and then she heard a click that indicated a connection.

"It's the mansion," she heard Scott say. "What is it?"

"Scott!" she exclaimed, out of breath. "Scott ah need…. We need… Remy…"

"Rogue!" Scott said in a panicked voice. "Rogue we're on our way. Don't worry."

Rogue felt a second of relief before she heard footsteps approaching.

"Scott, please hurry!" she yelled. The next thing she knew she heard a buzzing noise and something whizzing to land on the intercom box.

Rogue had only a second to recognize it as one of Remy's charged cards before she jumped out of the way.

"Rogue!" she heard Scott yell before the box exploded.

Rogue landed hard on the ground at the base of a tree. She looked up to see Remy coming towards her.

"Remy," she said in a strained voice. She was in pain. She knew she had sprained her ankle.

"Now where did y' t'ink y' were going chere?" he asked cruelly.

Rogue struggled to get up. She managed to use the tree to steady her.

"What do ya want from meh?" she questioned.

Remy smirked. "Remy don't want anyt'ing from y'. But my master Apocalypse does."

He took a step towards her and realization dawned on Rogue's face. Remy was a horseman. Jean must have activated him on one of the many occasions they'd been alone together.

"Remy don't do this. It's not ya who wants this. Fight it!" Rogue cried out.

He walked even closer to her. He now stood directly in front of her. "Sorry chere, Remy have strict orders. Ah must retrieve de girl and not harm her or de baby."

"Mah baby?" Rogue asked. Now she was definitely afraid. She was determined not to find out what they wanted with her baby. She took off a glove. "Remy don't make meh hurt ya."

Remy paused for a second, but then reached out to grab for her anyways. That's when she thrust her hand out and made contact with his face.

Rogue waited for that familiar pull that came with her powers. But, nothing came. What was wrong? Why weren't her powers working?

She looked on in horror as Remy pushed her hand away and grabbed her. She struggled in his grasp, but it was iron tight. He pulled something out of his jacket and she was powerless to fight him off when he put a cloth to her nose.

Rogue was out like a light in an instant.

* * *

Well that's it. I hope you enjoyed. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think.

Thanks to all who reviewed: **sexy.butterfly; Dancers and Pharaohs; flamingrose; kikiusa; atruwriter; skopde; MarkC; Chica De Los Ojos Café; and X-Storm.**

Thanks very much.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N**: Sorry for the long wait. Hope you like. Please R&R! Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the X-men.

**Chapter 25:**

"Come on Scott, slow down!" Jubilee urged.

"Hold on, we're almost there," Scott yelled. Everyone gasped as he swerved around yet another turn.

Something was wrong at the mansion. Something big had just happened and he didn't even know what exactly. Just thinking about it filled him with dread, and even worse he knew it had to do with Rogue. He was not going to slow down, not at all.

After they'd gotten through to Rogue and heard what she had to say they had still yet to re-connect with her or Remy and Wanda.

Scott turned another corner; they could now see the top of the mansion. It looked fine. One more turn and they'd find out just what was going on.

"Scott!" Bobby screamed as their leader took the very last turn at breakneck speeds. But once the mansion came into view they now had a better idea why they were in such a hurry to get home.

"Oh my God!" Rahne exclaimed.

The mansion's gate was in pieces. The landscape charred. It looked like a disaster area. Scott was the first to get out of the jeep. He frantically ran around the scene searching for answers, while everyone else was slower to get out, all still in shock.

"There was a struggle… this looks like Remy's doing. He was trying to hold them off," was Scott's conclusion.

The Professor frowned, unsure of this. "Let's get inside and try to find Wanda."

Scott ran ahead not waiting for everyone else. They were only two seconds behind but to Scott it seemed like they were all moving as slow as turtles.

The front door of the mansion was opened halfway. Scott pushed it open all the way and yelled. "Rogue! Rogue, where are you?"

There was no answer. And with every passing second panic grew inside of Scott's chest. He was scared, to the point of almost choking him with the fear.

He moved into the kitchen but no one was there.

"Rogue!" he yelled again.

He heard a rustling noise, movement, coming from the rec room and he turned back the way he came, passing through the foyer. The others had arrived and wordlessly followed him. They entered the rec room to see that it was a huge mess. They instantly knew that this was where it had begun, whatever that was.

"Oh man, what happened?" Jubilee whispered in disbelief, as she and the others surveyed the room.

"Oh…" they heard a voice groan.

They all turned in the direction of the noise to finally see Wanda's body lying prone on the floor covered in debris.

"Wanda!" Scott exclaimed. He ran to her side, along with Bobby and Sam. All three boys started to lift things off her.

"Oh my God!" Rahne murmured, alarm all over her face. Once uncovered, they saw that Wanda was lying on her left side, with her left arm twisted at a weird angle behind her.

Wanda whimpered in pain. She was conscious and feeling every ounce of pain her body was in.

"Wanda we're here now," the Professor's voice sounded soothingly.

Scott moved as if he were going to pick her up. "Don't move her yet?" Hank yelled. "We need to get a stretcher. She needs to be moved carefully."

Scott nodded. "Bobby, help Hank get what he needs."

Bobby listened and left the room to help Hank.

Scott kneeled next Wanda. "Wanda can you hear me?"

"Ye… yes," she breathed out.

"What happened?" he asked urgently.

"Remy…" she said, very slowly.

Scott nodded waiting for her to continue.

"Rem… he's a … horseman. He… took Rogue," she informed him.

Scott swore under his breath. He was about to continue when the Professor intervened.

"Scott, no more questions for now." He turned and addressed Wanda. "Wanda would you like to go to sleep right now? Until we can get you some pain medication."

"Uh huh," she murmured.

Professor Xavier used his telepathic abilities to trigger sleep in Wanda's body. They all stood there for a second watching the injured girl breathe harshly.

"What are we going to do now?" Roberto asked helplessly.

Seeing Hank and Bobby return with the needed supplies, the Professor answered, "First we're going to see to Wanda's immediate care. We need to stabilize her. Then… then we search for Rogue and Remy."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"I'm going to kill him," they heard Scott say vehemently. They all looked at Scott uncomfortably, before everyone started to hustle about.

The Professor wheeled up next to Scott. "It's not his fault really," the Professor rationalized.

"I don't care," Scott said coldly; he needed to feel angry right now or he'd break down. And that was not what Rogue needed from him right now.

"Scott, even Storm and I have fallen prey to Apocalypse's will. We were horsemen too," he retorted. "It's Apocalypse you should be focusing your anger on."

"It wasn't this bad last time," Scott said desperately. "They've got Rogue, _again._ But this time they also have our baby. And Wanda… did you see her? He's even more ruthless than before."

"Scott we will get through this. We will. We have Mesmero and that is a huge advantage. As soon as I know Wanda will be all right I will begin searching for Rogue and Remy too. We'll find them."

"I hope so," Scott said resignedly.

* * *

Rogue was lying down contently. A soft green meadow her bed of choice. 'This is so comfortable,' she thought happily.

She stared up into the bright, blue sky. Not a cloud in sight. 'Ah could stay here forever.' Rogue ran her fingers through the grass beside her, humming a happy tune.

Suddenly, her serene state was interrupted by a sharp pain in her head. She shut her eyes tightly. 'Ugh! Go away pain!'

Rogue started to open here eyes, blinking rapidly. But, when she was able to fully open her eyes she didn't find the sunny day she had just left behind. Rogue found that she was in a dim, dank enclosure.

'Ah was dreaming,' Rogue realized. 'Where ahm ah?'

Rogue's head was still foggy. She tried to stand up, but the combination of her twisted ankle and the chains around her wrists caused her to sit back down.

"Ahh… you have awoken," a deep, familiar voice spoke from the shadows.

"Tha X-men are coming for meh! Ya won't get away with this!" Rogue said heatedly.

"I would like to see them try," the voice stated, getting closer. Her kidnapper was approaching. "I will crush them like insects."

"Jean?" Rogue said in surprise. She was now standing in the dim light that came from the single torch in Rogue's cell.

"Yes, this _is _Jean's body," 'Jean' confirmed. "But she no longer inhabits it."

"What are ya talking about?" Rogue asked frantically. Then she remembered what the Professor had told them. "Magda?"

"Correct," Magda said arrogantly. "I see the little X-men have some detective skills after all."

"What do ya want?" Rogue yelled hastily.

"Oh, now that part you didn't get? I thought it would have been obvious," Magda stated, feigning disappointment. "I am trying to raise Apocalypse."

Rogue's eyes widened; to hear it straight from the 'bad guy' made all this more real. And the fact that she was the one they had chosen to kidnap _again_ did not help matters.

"What do ya want from meh?" Rogue reiterated with urgency.

"You, my dear, are a very important part of the puzzle," Magda added cryptically. "You and your baby."

Rogue went silent at this; a hand went unconsciously to rest protectively over her abdomen. Magda stared at her eerily, causing Rogue's stomach to turn. She did not like that look. Not one bit.

* * *

Well that's it, revealing a little more with every chapter. I think it's going nicely, I hope you think so too. Leave me a review and let me know what you think.

And thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter: **ni9ghtdreame12; divisionminuscula5; Nikki-4; twilightcloud18; MarkC; Neo Queen Saranity; what??; loveless77777; X-Storm; Mayseata; ziRi.butterfly; and Chica De Los Ojos Café. **You guys are awesome!


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:** Hey all! Not too long of a wait this time, right? Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please R&R! Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the X-men.

**Chapter 26:**

"Beep, beep, beep."

That was the sound Wanda had been hearing for the past five minutes since she'd regained consciousness. She wasn't quite sure what was making that sound. Wanda was awake, but that didn't mean she had gathered the energy to open her eyes.

Wanda let out a sigh. "Beep!" The thought that she should maybe open her eyes crossed her mind. Straining, she found it was hard to do. Finally, she managed to open them a crack only to re-shut them quickly. It was too bright.

"Vanda," a voice said.

She knew that voice. Wanda forced herself to open her eyes. This time the bright light was gone. Kurt had gotten up to dim the light. Now he was coming back to sit at her bedside.

"How do you feel?" he asked her concernedly.

Wanda took a second to consider the question. Surprisingly, she didn't really feel much.

"Uh… fine. I guess?" she answered, putting it in a question. She wasn't sure that her not feeling anything was such a good thing.

"That vould be all the meds Mr. McCoy has you on," Kurt informed her. "Now that you're avake I should go call him."

Kurt began to get up when Wanda stopped him. "Wait, how long have I been out?"

Kurt let out a sigh. "About four hours, now."

"Good," she said. She had been scared that she might've lost more time. "All right, when are we going to go after Rogue and Remy?"

"Ve?" Kurt questioned, confused. "Vanda, if you haven't noticed you're in the infirmary. You have a broken arm!"

"I don't need my arm to kick Remy's ass," Wanda angrily retorted. And as if to add emphasis to that statement the room began to shake.

"Vanda," Kurt said gently, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You are going to stay here. The Professor is using Cerebro at this very moment to track them down. Ve'll find them, I promise."

"I hope so," Wanda replied. She let out a troubled sigh. "I just don't understand why they'd want Rogue."

"Last time, they used Rogue to give Apocalypse the powers of all the mutants she absorbed," Kurt commented. "But vhere ever ve sent him last time he should still have those powers. He doesn't need her for that again."

The pair went silent considering all the possibilities. One thing they both knew was that they needed to find Rogue and fast.

"Kurt."

"Yeah," he replied.

"We need to find her," Wanda told him, her voice, uncharacteristically, trembling.

"I know, I know."

* * *

"Scott lets go upstairs. I made something to eat," Storm tried to coax as she watched him pace back and forth.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry," he replied calmly.

"All right, well I made some coffee, if you'd like?" Storm tried again.

"Storm, it's ok," Scott assured her.

"Scott-"

"Damn it! What's taking so long?" he suddenly shouted.

Storm approached Scott stopping his pacing with a hand on his arm. "Scott this isn't doing anyone any good. Pacing in front of Cerebro's doors isn't going to make the Professor come out any sooner. Come upstairs. Eat something. It will make the time go by faster."

Scott let out a resigned sigh. "All right…"

They started to turn, heading for the elevator, when the sound of the door sliding open behind them stopped them in their tracks.

Quickly, both Scott and Storm turned around to see the Professor roll out. Both waited patiently for him to speak.

"I think she may be in the sewers," Professor Xavier finally spoke up.

"You think?" Scott questioned.

"It's a very faint reading. I can't pinpoint the exact location," he explained.

"But you were using cerebro?" Scott said in disbelief.

"Yes I was. I'm as surprised as you are, Scott. It seems that using Jean's telepathic powers and mixing it with her own, Magda is doing a good job in concealing their location."

Scott threw his hands up in the air. "This is ridiculous!"

"Scott we have to remain calm-" Storm interjected.

"Calm? Calm? How can I stay clam, when Rogue was kidnapped by Apocalypse? Someone we supposedly defeated months ago!"

"Scott," The Professor's voice rang sternly. "This will not help Rogue."

"Then what will?" Scott asked dejectedly.

"We will find her," he assured him. "The reading I got _was_ from the sewers."

"The sewers? But they're endless."

"Yes I know. But that's why we could get some help in the search," Professor Xavier suggested.

"From?" Scott inquired.

The Professor turned to Storm. "Do you think you can get in touch with Evan?"

"Evan?" Storm answered in surprise. "Yes, I think so."

"Good, we need him and Calysto to meet us here tonight, as soon as possible," the Professor explained. "I would like to attempt to enlist the help of the Morlocks in our search."

"I'll get right on it," Storm assured.

* * *

"You need our help?"

Scott, The Professor and Storm stared back at an incredulous Calysto.

"Yes, we do," The Professor stated calmly. "We believe that Magda has used Remy to take Rogue hostage. We believe they've been taken into the sewers."

"Let me get this straight. One of your X-men, Jean, is possessed by a thousands of years old priestess named Magda. And she wants to resurrect Apocalypse. And somehow she needs Remy and Rogue to do this?" Calysto scoffed.

"It is not so incredible Calysto," Storm said sternly. "It has happened before. Rogue was used to free Apocalypse once. It can happen again."

"Evan," Scott said quietly, addressing the young man who had not spoken yet. "Evan please, Rogue's your friend. We need all the help we can get."

Evan looked at Scott for a minute, his expression unreadable. "She really is pregnant?" he asked, awe seeping into his words.

"Yes," Scott affirmed.

"Wow," Evan breathed out. "I'll help; I'll do whatever I can to bring her back safe."

"Thank you Evan," The Professor said, visibly relaxing. "You can stay here tonight in your old room. And we can develop a plan in the morning."

"Wait a second," Calysto spoke up. "And what about me?"

"Well, you can either choose to help us or not," Storm replied.

"The choice is up to you," The Professor added.

They waited for her to respond and when it seemed as though she wouldn't they began to move.

"Evan may be a Morlock now, but he hasn't lived down there long enough to know every single twist and turn," she finally spoke up.

The four turned to listen. "We'll help too. The Morlocks and I."

For the first time that day Scott's face had a remnant of a happy smile on it. "Thank you," he said genuinely.

* * *

"Wow!" Evan blurted out when he stopped laughing.

Kurt chuckled. "What?"

"Nothing man," Evan brushed it off, taking a bite of cookie.

Kurt considered his old friend for a minute. "You miss it here, don't you?"

"Nah…" Evan scoffed, and then changed his mind. "Well… yeah. But…"

"I know," Kurt nodded. "A lot's changed."

"Tell me about it!" Evan exclaimed. "First off super couple Jean and Scott aren't together anymore. But Rogue and Scott are? And the most incredible part is Jean's possessed and Rogue is pregnant!"

"Oh and don't forget," Kurt said through cookie crumbs. "Vanda is downstairs in our infirmary and is now an X-man."

"Man! How long have I been gone?" Evan said, exasperated.

Kurt patted his friend on the shoulder. "Too long mein fruend," Kurt paused. "It's good to have you back… at least for a little bit."

"It's good to be back," Evan agreed.

* * *

Well that's it for now. I hope you liked. I quit my job and decided to go back to school. So once again updates may be a little slower. Sorry.

Anyways thanks for the reviews: **Animefan; flaimingrose; MarkC; oushou no yami; Rockel; Nikki-4; Angelwahalla and Spazwahalla; ;** **divisionminuscla5; BlagueKitsuneTempest** _(for me shorter chapters means quicker updates; I hate typing)_; **twilightcloud18** _(hope you like the kurt/wanda part);_ and **Chica De Los Ojos** **Café **_(Yep, we'll find out who the other horsemen are soon. As for apocalypse, hmm…)_

I'll try to update soon.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I hope you enjoy. Please R&R! Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I own zero part of X-men Evolution.

**Chapter 27:**

"All right team, I'm sure you're all happy to see Spyke back!" Scott paused to allow murmurs of pleased chatter. "And I trust most of you know Calysto leader of the Morlocks." Calysto nodded her head in their direction. "Evan and Calysto, together with the rest of the Morlocks, are going to help us search the sewers for Rogue and Gambit."

"What are you all waiting for, let's go," Logan said gruffly.

"Patience Logan," the Professor said serenely.

"We're going to split into two teams. Spyke will lead one, Calysto the other. We'll be leaving for the search in one hour, so be ready," Scott finished.

With that said everyone split up and went their separate ways.

Scott stood still, pondering. He couldn't even begin to imagine what they could be doing to Rogue. All he knew was that he wanted her back and fast.

"We will find her Scott, safe and sound."

Scott turned around to face the Professor. "That is the only option. There can't be any other result."

"And there won't be. Everyone here loves and cares for Rogue. They will do anything to get her back. Her and your unborn child," he reassured.

Scott nodded absently.

The Professor wheeled over to Scott and patted his arm. "Why don't you go get ready?"

"Yeah."

The Professor watched Scott walk away, hoping they could all accomplish what they had to do to get Rogue back.

* * *

Rogue looked around her dim cell dejectedly. She couldn't see a way out and even if she did her chains and twisted ankle took care of any of her escape plans.

She'd been sitting there alone for over an hour. Jean, or rather Magda, had gone to who knows where, leaving Rogue hungry and cold.

"Oh…" she heard from the shadows.

The faint sound startled Rogue, stirring her heart beat into a rapid pace.

"Who… who's there?" she stuttered, frightened.

"Oh…," she heard again. Rogue listened to the rustling sound of fabric. "Rogue?"

Rogue knew that voice. That voice was the reason why she was locked up in here.

"Remy?"

"Mmm…" Rogue heard his faint reply.

He was somewhere nearby, but she just couldn't see him.

"Remy, why'd ya do it?" she entreated. "Why'd ya kidnap meh?" Rogue knew the answer, but it still didn't make much sense to her. Remy was a horseman and he'd kidnapped her? And Apocalypse wanted her baby? It was enough to make her head spin.

"What? What d' ya… What d' ya mean?" Remy questioned, clearly disoriented. "Where are we?"

Rogue frowned. So, he didn't remember anything. He was as much a victim as she was. "Jean and Apocalypse captured us. And they want mah baby."

There was an audible gasp followed by a quickly uttered, "Mon Deiu."

* * *

"Eww…" Kitty shuddered as she dunked her foot into yet another mystery puddle. "I'm like going to so have to throw this uniform out when we get home. This is gross."

"What'd you expect Kitty, it's the sewers," Bobby reminded her.

"Yeah, I know. But you know what else, Jean is definitely possessed. She would never be caught dead in this ickiness," she whined.

"Kitty…" Scott warned.

"The entire sewer isn't like this," Evan spoke up. "There are several unused parts of the sewer; that's where we live."

Amara looked at her old friend weirdly. "Seriously Evan, you've got to come back to the mansion."

Evan was about to reply when the group turned a corner and found themselves in an old subway tunnel.

"There's a track and a few abandoned platforms ahead. She could be holed up in any one of them," Evan said turning serious.

"We'll search every one," Scott said determinedly.

* * *

Logan walked along with the rest of the group, keeping a close eye on their guide up ahead. Calysto wasn't one to offer help to just anyone. And that was precisely why Logan was so suspicious of her.

Logan picked up the pace and gained on Calysto. She gave him a glance, but then returned to staring straight ahead.

"What's in it for you?" Logan asked gruffly, only loud enough for Calysto to hear.

Calysto shot him a surprised look that quickly turned to one of nonchalance.

"Morlocks stick together. And as much as you X-men don't want to believe it, Evan is now a Morlock," Calysto replied calmly.

"Yeah, yeah… I've heard all that mumbo jumbo before. But really, why are you helping us?" Logan scoffed.

Calysto smirked. "You are a sharp one Wolverine. You've got more brains then people give you credit for." She earned a growl for that comment. "Yes, I'd like something in return."

"Yeah…" Logan prompted.

"Nothing too big… just an opportunity for a no questions asked favour, if ever needed," Calysto confirmed.

"Uh huh… and does Professor Xavier know about this little favour?" Logan asked in contempt.

"Not yet, but he will eventually," Calysto answered smugly.

She moved ahead walking purposefully away from Logan. Leaving him standing here wandering what the hell she could ever want from the X-men.

* * *

"I'm back!" Magda's voice rang out. "Did you miss me?"

Rogue clenched her teeth in anger. "Ya, lahke ah baby misses their diaper rash."

"Oh, that's very funny Rogue. Have I ever told you how funny you are Roguey," Magda teased.

"Ya don't even know meh!" Rogue gritted out.

"Who… who's dere?" came Remy's disembodied voice from the darkness.

"Oh, where are my manners, I'm Magda. But I'm pretty sure you'd remember me much better as Jean," Magda said, seemingly delighted with herself.

"Jean? Jean, what de hell is going on here?" Remy called out, his voice getting stronger.

"Oh, that will come in time. Now let me do something about all this darkness." A second later the torches were lit. "There much better."

Rogue's eyes shut quickly, blinded by the sudden bright light. Slowly she opened them and she could now see her surroundings, and what she saw didn't comfort her much.

They were in a temple; it looked like ancient Egyptian if she wasn't mistaken. The walls were covered in hieroglyphs and paintings. In the middle of the room was an altar with a book laying atop it. Putting two and two together Rogue knew it was the one Jean, no Magda, had taken from the mansion. Close to the altar holding the book was a long piece of stone, as big as a table, propped up at an angle. Attached to it were two sets of shackles. Rogue did not like the look of that.

Her cell was built into the farthest corner of the temple. And looking to her left, Rogue could see another cell. And there was Remy shackled up himself. He glanced at her and Rouge could never remember a time he'd looked more terrified.

"Oh, Rogue. I've got a surprise for you."

Magda's menacing voice tore Rogue's gaze away from the confused Remy. Magda was holding a white gown in her hands along with a jar of something which Rogue could not see the contents of.

"What is that? What are ya going ta do ta meh?" Rogue said angrily.

"Don't worry Rogue it won't just be you. You're baby will be joining us as well."

Rogue's eyes widened. Tears came to her eyes. She had no idea what Magda was going to do and it terrified her.

* * *

Well that's it for now. Short chapter, I know, but I'll try to update soon.

Anyways, as per the usual, I do want to thank each and every one that reviewed. You guys are awesome: **Oushou no Yami** _(I see you hate Jean quite a bit. Isn't being possessed by an evil priestess bad enough? No. Ok, I'll see what I can do. Lol_); **TomBoy Princess** _(sorry for the long wait and short chapter. In this case short chapters didn't equal quicker updates, oops._); **Nikki-4; Angelwahalla and Spazwhahalla** _(I've always thought Evan was pretty cool);_ **Chica De Los Ojos Café; MarkC**; _ (sorry for the wait, again);_ **twilightcloud18; and** .

So thanks for reading and reviewing. And I'll try my best to update soon.

Next chapter: Magda begins to carry out her plans for Rogue and her baby, while the X-men and Morlocks frantically search for her. Plus, who's the next horsemen, we'll find out soon…


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N:** Hello everyone, here's the next chapter of this story. Hope you enjoy! Please R&R! Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own X-men Evolution.

**Chapter 28:**

"Don't y' touch her!" Remy said vehemently.

"Or what?" Magda asked him, laughing. "I don't think you're in any position to be making any threats."

"Leave meh and mah baby alone!" Rogue yelled.

Magda approached her cell door. "Rogue, honey," she began in a mock sweet voice. "No one is going to hurt you or the baby. You're both too valuable."

"Then… then what do ya want from us?" Rogue asked; her voice shaky.

Magda unlocked Rogue's cell door. "First, I want you to put this on," she said, holding out the gown she'd been holding.

"No!" Rogue protested.

Magda's eyes turned hard. "Do it! Or else I'll activate Remy and he'll do it for you. And I can't guarantee his gentle touch."

Rogue glanced at Remy, who threw her an "I'm sorry" look. Rogue let out a sigh. "Fine."

"Good," Magda said appreciatively. With a flick of her wrist Rogue's shackles came undone. Magda threw the gown at Rogue. "Now put it on."

Rogue hesitated.

"Oh, fine. Modesty, it was never an issue in my day," she said, annoyed, but turned around none-the-less.

Rogue glanced at Remy; he'd already turned away. Rogue picked up the gown Magda had thrown at her. It was white and seemed to be made roughly out of some coarse fabric that she couldn't name.

She pulled off her own clothes and shivered. Then she slipped the gown over her head and realized it wasn't going to be much help with the cold. The gown had wide flowing sleeves, but it also had a deep V neck. And to top it off it was slit open from her abdomen down. It didn't cover anything.

"What is this thing?" Rogue asked in disgust.

Magda turned around and looked at Rogue, clearly pleased. "This is your ritual gown."

"What ritual? What are y' doing t' Rogue?" Remy questioned.

"You'll see soon enough."

* * *

"Nightcrawler to Cyclops, Nightcrawler to Cyclops," Scott heard in his ear.

"Yeah, Nightcrawler?" Scott answered.

"Ve think ve've got them!" Nightcrawler spoke urgently.

"What?"

"Volverine asked me to scout ahead; I found a tunnel that has been used recently. Ve're vaiting for you guys."

"All right, where are you?" Scott questioned.

Kurt relayed his coordinates.

"All right, we'll be there Nightcrawler. Wait on us," Scott made sure to say. And then he turned to his team. "Ok, X-men, this might be it. We've got to go in there and make sure we're extra careful. Everything's got to work, make every move count. That's Rogue in there and we've got to get her out."

Scott looked at the determined faces in front of him. It assured him to see everyone on the same page.

"Let's go."

* * *

"It's time, Rogue!" Magda said calmly from the entrance of Rogue's cell.

"Leave meh alone!" Rogue shouted.

Magda approached her, ignoring Rogue's sentiments. She took hold of her with Jean's telekinesis.

Suddenly, their entire surroundings began to glow pink.

"Leave her alone!" Remy gritted out. He was concentrating hard, emanating his power from his entire body. It took every ounce of his mental prowess to control his power at this level.

Magda made a tsk, tsk sound. "Remy, come now. If you let go you'll be burying all of us, including your precious Rogue."

"'M sure dat would be better dan what y' have planned," Remy shot back.

"Really, are you sure about that?" Magda asked openly.

Remy flicked his gaze from Magda to Rogue's panic stricken face. The glow faded away.

"I thought so," Magda added smugly.

"If y' hurt her…" Remy threatened.

"Hurt her?" Magda asked incredulously. "Now why would I do that? I need Rogue. Apocalypse needs Rogue."

"What! What do ya mean? What are ya going ta do wit' meh?" Rogue shouted.

Magda floated Rogue towards the propped up stone table with shackles. Magda held Rogue up against it with her powers as she came in close to close the shackles around Rogue's wrists.

"Shh… Rogue, you will be taken care of," Magda said in a voice meant to be soothing. But all it did was give Rogue goose bumps and a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Please…" Rogue pleaded.

Magda just shook her head and turned around.

"Jean," Rogue yelled. "Jean, ah know ya're still in there. Stop her! Please, Jean!"

Magda turned around. "Jean is not here any longer. I have banished her."

The coldness with which she said this made Rogue believe it. She wasn't sure where Jean was but she wasn't in her body anymore.

* * *

"They're almost here," Jubilee exclaimed, listening for the approaching footsteps.

"Good, we can finally bust our way in there!" Wolverine growled.

"Wolverine, we must be cautious, we don't know what's going on in there," Storm warned.

"Yeah, I'm with her," Calysto agreed. "And maybe Evan and I should go ahead first."

"Now why would that make any sense?" Wolverine inquired.

Calysto shrugged. "We know the terrain better."

"We're here!" Scott announced as they finally stomped into full view.

"Finally," Wolverine growled. "Let's go!"

"Wait, do we have a plan?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah, we go in and bust Rogue out," Wolverine told them.

"Logan," Kitty chided.

"Come on, let's think. We need a plan. Nothing can go wrong," Scott added, calmly.

* * *

"What are ya doing?" Rogue asked uncomfortably.

She stared down at Magda who was mixing up a thick paste in a bowl. She watched on as Magda put her finger in the eggplant coloured mixture. Magda moved to put it on Rogue's exposed stomach, but Rogue flinched and began to wriggle.

"Magda, stop!" Remy shouted.

"I am… getting a little tired of you," Magda commented calmly. And just as serenely she flicked her wrist and Remy was out like a light.

"Magda!" Rogue screamed.

"Shut up," Magda yelled. "Before I start to want to hurt you too!"

Rogue went quiet immediately, she watched in silent horror as Magda began to use the paste to paint hieroglyph symbols on Rogue's stomach.

"What does it say?" Rogue whispered.

Magda finished what she was writing and then met Rogue's gaze. The eerie smile she gave her did not do anything to comfort Rogue.

"I just need to paint a few on your face and then we'll be done," Magda answered instead.

* * *

Well that's it. So, I kind of lied, we didn't see who the third horseman is in this one, but we definitely find out in the next one.

So next chapter: The third horseman is revealed. And Magda begins the ritual.

Thanks to all who reviewed: **flamingrose; MarkC; RogueNya** _(hope that's a good Gah_); **TomBoy Princess; twilightcloud18; Nikki-4; Oushou no Yami** _(maybe, you've got to wait and see_**); ; and Chica de Los Ojos Café**.

Please keep the reviews coming!! Thanks!!


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N:** Hey all! How's it going?? Hope everyone's good! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this latest instalment to the fic! If you do, leave me a review; if you don't, well leave me one too! I love all reviews! So, please R&R! Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters.

**Chapter 29:**

Rogue watched silently as Magda continued her preparations. Preparations for what, Rogue still did not know or want to know. She just prayed to God that someone, anyone would save her before she did find out.

"There," Magda said with finality. "It is time."

She stepped towards Rogue slowly before turning to the altar where the stolen book lay.

Rogue's eyes widened as she realized that this could be it, her last chance to do something.

"Magda, please," Rogue pleaded. "Ya don't have ta do this. Ya're powerful enough on you own. Ya don't need Apocalypse!" Magda turned her attention to Rogue, considering her carefully. "Ya, don't need meh, or mah baby."

Rogue watched Magda's face carefully looking for any sign of emotion, any recognition that what she was doing was wrong. And for less than a second Rogue thought she saw a flicker of kindness in Magda's eyes. A look reminiscent of Jean; but it was gone just as quickly as it had come.

"Very touching speech, Rogue. But, alas," Magda mocked, "I do need Apocalypse. And that means that I do need you and your baby."

Magda turned back to the book flipping for the right page. All Rogue could do was attempt to hold back the sobs that were ready to come out.

"Ahh…. Here we are," Magda said cheerily. She stared down at the page intently and then opened her mouth to read. Rogue braced herself for what was to come, as the foreign words escaped Magda's mouth.

The next thing Rogue heard was a whistling noise that cut through Magda's speech and then a light thud. Rogue opened her eyes to look at Magda. There was a bone-like stick sticking out of the alter that held the book. Glancing at Magda, she looked furious.

"Not so fast!" a new voice pronounced.

Rogue's gaze darted to the newcomer and her face lit up. "Evan!" she exclaimed gratefully.

"Next time I won't miss," Evan told the redhead menacingly.

Magda stared at him through slit eyes. "I've had one too many disruptions already. I will not tolerate one more."

"Well you don't have a choice, Jean," he replied. "Calysto!"

The next thing Rogue knew the leader of the Morlocks was entering the chamber. Of all people she thought of rescuing her, Calysto did not even make Rogue's list.

"Untie Rogue," Evan told her. "I'll deal with her."

Wordlessly, Calysto went to Rogue's side.

"You know, Spyke, I'm not Jean anymore," Magda informed him.

"Yeah, yeah I heard. Whatever," Spyke dismissed her. "Hurry up Calysto!"

"I am, these shackles are pretty tight," she said, as she worked at Rogue's ankle shackles.

"You underestimate me," Magda breathed out. "That is a mistake!"

Spyke, sensing something was about to happen, pulled a bone from his body and shot it towards Magda just as she sent him flying against the wall.

"Spyke!" Calysto yelled.

"Evan!" Rogue cried.

Magda approached the groaning Evan. "You will regret this."

"I don't think so lady!" Calysto yelled as she ran towards Magda. But before she could do anything Magda turned around to face her, and held out a hand that stopped Calysto mid-run.

Magda didn't say anything for a good minute as she held a frustrated Calysto in place. And then she began to laugh an eerie, evil laugh.

"Let me go!" Calysto growled.

"You people, you and the X-men are proving to be bigger fools than I thought you to be," Magda said in amusement. "Spyke, tell the X-men I thank you and them for delivering to me my second horseman."

Rogue gasped out, "No… no…"

Evan tried to get up. "What… what are you talking about?"

But Magda's full attention was now on Calysto. Without taking her eyes off of her she floated the book to her.

Magda began to read out of it and Calysto began to glow yellow.

"What are you doing to me?" Calysto cried out.

"Stop!" Rogue yelled.

And just as she yelled out for her to stop, bright yellow beams of light shot from Calysto's eyes. And she hung limp in the air.

"Magda, don't do this," Rogue lamented.

"What did you do to her?" Spyke anguished.

In answer Magda just grinned and said, "Arise Calysto, arise my horseman."

* * *

"They're taking too long!" Logan growled.

"They told us to give them ten minutes. It's only been five," Scott countered.

"I don't care! Something's wrong, we should have never sent the Porcupine and Calysto in alone!" Logan argued.

Scott sighed a frustrated sigh. He knew Logan was right. But he just didn't want to make any mistakes. One wrong decision could cost them, cost him. "I know, I know, but-"

"Cyclops, I think Wolverine's right," Kitty interjected.

"Yeah, can't you feel that? I've got the heebie-jeebies!" Kurt spoke up.

"You're right!" Scott said, convinced. "Let's go!"

"Finally!" Logan growled out. He let his claws go and ran ahead of the group.

* * *

Rogue looked desperately around her for something, anything to save her, to save them. She looked back towards her cell and had to hold back a sob. Magda had shackled up Evan, her would be saviour. And her other would be saviour stood on guard to Rogue's left. Calysto was all yellow-glowy eyed standing at attention, ready to kill anyone who got close enough to Rogue. And, sadly, to her right stood Remy reactivated. He had no control over it and it hurt to look at him.

Magda caught Rogue's look. She sidled up to Remy. "Yes I know. I like him so much better the other way. So much more pleasurable…"

"So, let him go," Rogue told her vehemently.

"Nope, sorry, what Apocalypse wants, he gets," Magda replied. She moved away from Remy and stood instead in front of Rogue. "Speaking of Apocalypse... it's time to continue."

"Please don't, please…"

Magda stepped around to the altar. "This is an honour Rogue, embrace it," were Magda's last words in English before she began the foreign stream of words.

"Stop, stop," Rogue shouted over Magda's voice. But her words had no effect. Rogue continued her rant for her to stop, until a new sound caught her attention. It was like the sizzling sound of a frying pan; and for a second she had no idea where it was coming from. Until the pain came.

"Ah!!!" Rogue screamed. She looked for the source of the pain and was shocked when she realized it was coming from her belly. "What… what are ya doing ta meh?"

Rogue didn't have to wait for an answer. Her belly started to glow yellow, blinding her. And then the glow seemed to get more concentrated, focusing on a single spot. Focusing on one symbol. The pain intensified as the symbol shone red and then even redder. And then Rogue finally realized what was happening, she was burning the symbols into her stomach.

"No," Rogue gurgled through the pain. "No please, it hurts!"

There were a total of six symbols painted on her stomach and some on her face too; and she knew she couldn't stand this kind of pain.

The symbol shone white hot.

"No…" she murmured, she was going to pass out soon.

"Apocalypse regrets your pain," Magda consoled.

Rogue stated at her, forgetting her pain for one second. "What?"

But her moment of clarity was forgotten as her pain moved on to the next symbol. Rogue didn't want to think what would happen when all the symbols were burned into her skin.

"Ahh…" she screamed.

"Rogue!" she thought she heard her name being shouted. But she was in so much pain… she was probably hallucinating.

* * *

Well that's it for now. Another evil cliff-hanger type of chapter. I hope you enjoyed.

Thanks to all those who reviewed: **lovelesssan; happiness bunny; nobody's girl; oper; Nikki-4; GohanRULEZ** _(yikes, cloud zombies, how did you know I'm terrified of zombies?? Ok,_ _nothing bad will happen)_; **Chica De Los Ojos Café; twilightcloud18; and RogueNya.**

Anyways, please leave a review and let me know what you think of the latest chapter. Thanks!!

**Next Chapter**: The X-men arrive on scene. Do they make things better or worse??


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N:** Hello again! Here's another update! Hope you enjoy!! Please R&R!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own X-men Evolution.

**Chapter 30:**

Scott charged into the temple, anger blazing. He quickly surveyed the large room, and saw that Rogue was hanging limp in chains.

"Rogue!" he yelled. She didn't even flinch at the sound of his voice. Temper flaring, he saw Remy standing close to her, standing guard. He shot his optic beam straight into Remy's stomach, pushing Remy into the far wall. Scott felt a feeling of a satisfaction at the loud crash Remy made.

"Cyclops!" Wolverine growled arriving on scene.

"Wolverine, take Calysto!" Scott ordered.

Logan wore a confused expression on his face until he saw what Scott meant. And he instantly launched himself at the Morlock leader.

Scott needed the others. He needed to get to Rogue. It frightened him how still she was. And with Remy getting up and Magda turning her attention on him he knew he couldn't do this by himself.

Luckily, he heard the rest of his team join him at his back.

"Jean!" Scott yelled.

She turned her head to look at him over her shoulder and yelled back, "Magda!"

Scott ignored her. "Let her go Magda, its over."

Magda shot him a menacing look. "Wrong again, Cyclops. Remy keep them busy!"

"Storm, Iceman, take Magda," he ordered. "Magma, Jubilee, Shadowcat, think you can keep Remy busy?" He didn't wait for their answer. "Nightcrawler, get Spyke free!"

"But Rogue—" Kurt protested.

"_Get_ Spyke free, then help with Remy!" he shot him down. "I've got Rogue."

The orders took thirty seconds to give out, but it was enough time for Remy to recover, for Calysto to throw Logan into the same wall Remy had been blasted into, and for Magda to turn her full attention on them.

Magda lifted one hand, pointing it in Scott's direction, and he found himself flying towards the entrance. He dropped painfully to the cement floor.

"Cyclops!" he heard Kitty's concerned voice.

"Go!" he yelled back. Not wanting the team to get distracted.

He picked himself up as quickly as he could and ran back into the temple. He could hear the sounds of a battle beginning. And he hoped to use its confusion and their numbers to his advantage.

Scott put himself on course for Rogue. He couldn't stand how limp she was, just hanging there. He ran for her and only stopped briefly when he heard Rogue let out another bloodcurdling scream. Her body arched backwards, unnaturally. He spared a quick glance at Jean/Magda. She was still reading from that book despite his team's best efforts.

"Shadowcat, the book!" Scott yelled.

Kitty looked at Scott and then looked towards Magda. A determined look came over her face. "On it!" she replied, making her way through the battle.

Scott continued for Rogue, successfully reaching her side. He kneeled down in front of her, placing both his hands on either side of her head.

"Rogue, honey, can you hear me?" he desperately asked.

Her body was still arched and he looked over his shoulder to see Kitty's progress. She was in the process of phasing the book from Magda's hands.

"Scott… it hurts," he heard Rogue's quiet murmur. He wasn't sure if he was hearing things, it was so quiet.

But when he turned back around, Rogue's eyes were open to slits. She was panting heavily, but she was awake.

"Rogue, we're going to get you out of here, I swear," he vowed.

"Mah stomach, it hurts," she whispered.

He glanced down to see what was wrong and had to do a double take. Three symbols were charred into her skin.

"Oh my—" he began, but got himself under control.

He frantically went for the shackles at her wrists, but they were iron clad. He thought about shooting them off. He had good aim and precision. And on a normal day, in a normal fight he could be accurate enough to get them off without hurting anyone. But today wasn't normal, today it was personal.

Scott turned around, analyzing their situation to see if anyone cold be spared to help. Kurt had freed Evan and both were helping Wolverine with Calysto. Kurt had a hold on Calysto and was in the process of teleporting; they reappeared next to the far wall. Kurt left her there teleporting away. And Evan had her pinned against the wall a second later.

With Calysto momentarily incapacitated Scott called out, "Wolverine!"

Logan looked around and saw where he was needed. He was at their sides a second later. "Is she ok?"

"I don't know," Scott admitted. "I need you to cut through the shackles."

"Logan," Rogue whispered.

"I'm here Rogue," Logan assured. His claws out already, he sliced effortlessly through the metal that held her in place. She slumped forward into Scott's waiting arms; he was careful not to touch her burned stomach.

"Get her out of here."

Scott nodded his head. He swung Rogue into his arms, cradling her there and turned to run.

"No!" they heard Magda shout. They felt a huge surge of power wave over them forcing them to their knees. "You will not take her!"

Scott struggled to get up but couldn't. He took a look around and found that the rest of the team were rendered the same.

'No,' Scott thought. 'No, it was almost over.'

"You will pay for interfering!" Magda screeched. "And then I will finish with her."

Scott started to feel a tug at his arms and realized in horror that she was using her telekinesis to attempt to rip Rogue from his arms. He tightened his hold. He would not lose her again.

"Ugh!" Magda disapproved of his resistance. She turned around and faced Kitty instead. "I'll take that!"

The book flew out of Kitty's arms.

"No!" Kitty yelled.

The book back safely in her arms, Magda turned back to Scott. She resumed her attempt to pry Rogue from his arms. He felt his arms being slowly peeled away from Rogue. He fought hard, but he was going to lose.

And then the next thing he knew, everything stopped. He looked at Magda, to see what had happened and her face seemed frozen. He took the opportunity to re-wrap his arms around Rogue. Tentatively, he tried to get up and this time he found his legs beneath him. Taking the freakish stop in Magda to his advantage he turned to make a run for it. And there at the entrance he found the reason for the momentary stop.

The Professor, Hank, Sam, Rahne, Roberto, and Jamie blocked the entrance.

'Go Scott,' he heard the Professor order in his head. 'Hank, go with them.'

Scott didn't have to be told twice. He ran around the group and heard the sound of Hank's following footsteps.

The last thing he heard from inside the temple was the Professor's warning voice.

"Magda, it's over. Give up."

Scott sure hoped those words had some truth to them.

* * *

Well that's it for now. Kind of a short chapter, I know. But, I'll try to update soon.

Anyways, just wanted to say thanks to all who reviewed, you guys are great: **Nikki-4; Rogue Nya; FluidDegree; GohanRULEZ; twilightcloud18; and Chica De Los Ojos Café.**

_Next Chapter:_ The Professor takes on Jean, while Scott gets Rogue some much needed medical attention.

See ya soon!


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N:** Hi! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Leave me a review and let me know what you think! Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own X-men Evolution.

**Chapter 31:**

"Magda, you know it's over," Professor Xavier announced solemnly to his possessed student. "We have Rogue. You won't get her back."

Magda just stood there glaring intensely; it was obvious the Professor had released his hold on her.

"I can fight you," Magda shot back, sounding almost childish.

"No Magda, you cannot," the Professor replied, apologetic. "Release Jean from your hold and go in peace. It is over."

Magda looked almost taken aback by the Professor's words. "Peace? Over?" she said as if not comprehending.

"Yes, in peace. We won't hurt you, just release Jean and you can go rest," the Professor stated soothingly.

Magda now seemed to be seriously considering his words. They sounded so logical, so easy, the right thing to do. But, at the same time…

Everyone in the room stood at a standstill waiting for what would happen next.

"Yes, yes, I'll release her. I'll release… Wait," Magda murmured, stopping abruptly. She turned her head quickly from side to side. "Yes… Yes, I can hear you. Yes, I will!" She stopped twisting around from side to side and stared straight at the Professor. "He says it's not over. I can still win! Apocalypse has shown me the way."

Her arms slowly began to rise from her sides, up and with that the room began to shine brighter and brighter.

"Someone stop her!" the Professor shouted. He saw all his X-men make a run for Magda, but it was too late.

A blinding flash emanated from around Magda that sent every one of them flying backwards.

When the light finally dissipated the Professor blinked a few times to clear his vision. Magda, Remy, and Calysto were no where in sight.

"Where'd... where'd they go?" Evan stuttered.

"I don't know," the Professor answered, disturbed.

* * *

"Rogue, are you awake?" Scott whispered into her ear.

"It's no use Scott; she passed out from the pain. She needs some time for the painkillers to run through her body," Hank assured. "She should wake up then."

Scott looked up at him and nodded. They had made it back to the X-jet and were waiting for everyone else to arrive. That is, if it really was over.

"Why did this have to happen to her again?" Scott murmured in agony. He looked at the bandages covering her stomach. Third-degree burns, Hank had said. "Why is she always the one to suffer?"

He heard Hank sigh. "I'm sorry Scott," Hank paused for a second. "I'm going to go back. See if they're all right. Will you be ok in here until I get back?"

Scott just nodded in response.

He waited until he heard the older man leave. And then he picked up Rogue's hand in his, his uniform's gloves protecting him from her skin.

"Rogue, honey, if you can hear me, I love you," he waited a second for a response, but she was still out. He let out a sigh and reached up to tenderly brush a lock of hair off Rogue's face.

"I don't know why any of this is happening?" he pondered. "We were doing so well. We got together, and then the baby, it was all fitting into place. And I… I went and bought something. A ring. I was going to ask you after we told everyone about us. But then I found out about the baby… I got distracted. But the minute you're better I'm going to ask you. I'm going to ask you to marry me."

He heard a rattling noise coming from behind him and realized someone was returning. He turned around ready to greet them.

"Cyclops! How is she doing?" Wolverine rushed inside and gathered around Rogue's makeshift hospital bed.

"I… I don't know," Scott said truthfully.

"Scott," he heard whispered from behind him.

Scott whirled around. Rogue's eyes had fluttered open, but were still heavy from the pain killers.

He took her hand in his and stared down at her tenderly. "How do you feel?"

"Sort of… numb," she murmured.

Scott nodded. "That would be the meds."

"Where is everyone?" she asked, looking panicked all of the sudden.

Logan grimaced. "Searching that temple. Magda disappeared along with Gambit and Calysto."

"Disappeared?" Scott asked perplexed.

"Yeah, like she teleported them out or something," Logan answered.

"So… it's not over yet," Scott added under his breath, but Logan's sharp hearing caught it.

"Nope," Logan said grimly.

"Ah... ah want ta get up," Rogue said suddenly, struggling. "Ah need ta… ta get away from here."

She was frantic, panicking.

"Rogue, calm down," Logan ordered her.

"She's going ta come back…" she said, her voice coming out a whisper. "Ah…" She suddenly felt the sharp pain in her stomach.

Scott put his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her back down. "Rogue, you're going to hurt yourself some more. Listen, I'm not leaving your side, not anymore. Not for a second. I'll protect you."

Rogue nodded listening.

"Why does she have to be in pain?" Logan asked out of the blue.

Both Rogue and Scott looked at him questioning.

"What do you mean?" Scott wondered out loud.

"I mean, Rogue can absorb my powers," Logan told him.

"Yeah, yeah you're right," Scott said excitedly.

"No," Rogue spoke up.

"Rogue, I can take it," he assured her.

Rogue shook her head weakly. "No, ah mean, ya can't. Mah powers, they aren't working."

Scott looked at her in shock. "What?"

"When Remy… changed, ah tried ta stop him. Ah… tried ta absorb him. It didn't work."

They stared at her in wonder, not sure what to make of this. But, they were interrupted anyways. The others soon filed inside.

"They're gone," Kurt announced.

"Not a trace of them anywhere," Kitty added.

"Let's head home," the Professor finished. "We'll discuss everything when we're sure Rogue is ok."

* * *

"I'm glad you came down here to tell me," Wanda commented.

"You're velcome," Kurt replied.

They went silent for a minute. Kurt and the others had just arrived back at the mansion. They were all going to discuss what happened but they wanted to know what Rogue had experienced, first. But, they were going to let her settle in before they asked her anything.

Kurt had decided that Wanda needed to know about everything that happened. After making sure Rogue was 'ok,' his next stop was to talk to Wanda. And now each was considering the weight of their problems.

"And Rogue… she's ok?" Wanda asked hesitantly.

Kurt let out a sigh. "I guess… though, her burns are pretty bad. But she's holding up."

"I can't believe what Jean did to her," Wanda stated angrily.

"Magda, you mean," Kurt corrected. "I know, it vas horrible."

"And Calysto is the third horseman," Wanda considered. "Wow… it's all happening so fast."

"Vhat is?" Kurt asked perplexed.

"My nightmares, they're all coming true," she confided in him. "Maybe, I should get out of here, as far away as possible. You'll all be safer without me here."

"No Vanda, you came to us for help. Ve'll keep you safe from Magda. Besides you're still hurt badly. You're in no condition to go anywhere. You have to heal, first."

"But—" Wanda began to protest.

Kurt put his hand over hers. "No buts. Rest, get better, and then ve'll talk. But right now let us protect you."

Wanda smiled at him warmly. "Ok."

* * *

I know, it's a pretty short chapter. But there's lot's more to come, and soon (hopefully).

Thanks to everyone who's been reading and to everyone who reviewed: **Nikki-4; Crimson and Chrome 42; twilightcloud18** _(I try… lol)_; **RogueNya; FluidDegree; Chica De Los Ojos Café; and GohanRulez.**

_Next chapter_: The X-men regroup at home. Everyone is shocked when they find out that Magda and Apocalypse want Rogue's baby.

See Ya!


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy! Please R&R!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-men Evolution.

**Chapter 32:**

"How is she doing?"

The Professor, startled, turned around to see that Logan had walked up to stand beside him. They both turned back around to stare through the glass at the sleeping Rogue with Scott by her side.

He let out a sigh before he spoke. "Physically, she's all right. We treated her burns. They won't heal nicely, but considering all she's been through that's the least of her worries. And Hank says the baby is fine."

Logan nodded. "Does he know why her powers aren't' working?"

"He thinks it might have something to do with the baby's mutation," the Professor answered.

"Huh, a mutant baby," Logan commented. "That should be interesting."

"Indeed."

"And Scott, how long has he been in there?"

"Hasn't left her side, not once," the Professor said gravely. "He's exhausted, maybe you'd like to relieve him for a bit. I think you're the only one he trusts with her right now."

"Sure thing."

* * *

Scott woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. He'd set it for exactly half an hour, he didn't want to be away from Rogue for long. He'd promised her sleeping figure that he'd be close by, before he'd left her with Logan. Now it was time ot get back to her.

He got up and opened his bedroom door, only to be ambushed.

"Oh you're avake!" Kurt said in surprise.

"Hey Scott, how are you feeling?" Kitty added.

"Umm… fine," Scott replied, staring strangely at the pair.

"Ve broguth you some food," Kurt stated as a way of explanation.

Kitty thrust a tray under his nose. "See, its, like, lasagne," she told him cheerfully.

But Scott knew better, there was something off about the pair. "What's going on guys?"

"Nothing, nothing at all," Kurt denied guiltily.

"We just thought you might like something to eat after your long nap," Kitty explained.

"Long?" Scott asked, confused.

"Kitty," Kurt scolded.

"Oops," Kitty said sheepishly.

"Guys, come on, I'm not in the mood for this," Scott said grouchily.

Kitty looked at Kurt for support. "We, kind of, changed your alarm clock."

"Changed your alarm clock?"

"Yeah, ve know you haven't slept at all," Kurt confessed. "So, ve set it for an extra hour and a half."

Kitty and Kurt prepared for Scott's wrath.

"Has Rogue woken up yet?" he asked.

"Uh… no," Kitty answered.

"Ok," Scott answered. He took the tray from Kitty. "Thanks!"

Then he walked down the hall leaving his friends staring in his wake.

* * *

Scott took the elevator down to the lower levels of the mansion. He was on his way to resume his post next to his unconscious girlfriend. Ever since rogue had been kidnapped he'd felt as if a thousand pound weight had been put on his shoulders. But, now that she was back home, safe and generally healthy, the weight had been lifted.

Of course, he knew hey weren't out of the woods yet. Magda and Apocalypse wanted Rogue for a reason. They wouldn't stop until they had her. But this time Scott and the X-men were prepared. This time they had an idea of what they were up against. And Scott wouldn't let Magda or any of her followers anywhere near Rogue.

Scott turned a corner ready to enter the infirmary when the door to Hanks lab slid open.

"Scott," Hank said poking his head out the door. "May we have a word with you?"

Scott looked warily at his one time high school teacher. Without any words, he followed the older man inside, where he found the Professor waiting. Both of his mentors looked grim.

"What's wrong? Is Rogue all right?" he asked them quickly.

"Rogue is fien," the Professor assured him. But there was something about the way he said the words—with hesitation, almost—that didn't have Scott convinced.

He looked past the two men to the giant computer screen behind them. "is that a picture of rogue's stomach?"

"Yes Scott, we took the phot and have been trying to decipher the symbols Magda's painted on her," Hank explained.

"And, have you?" Scott questioned urgently, looking from one mentor to the other.

"Only the two that were burned into her skin, the rest will take a little more time," the Professor explained.

"All right, what do the two say then?"

The two men shared a hesitant glance.

"Come on, what do they say?" Scott said angrily.

"They say," Hank began, his voice foreboding, "Apocalypse's Mother."

Scott's eyes became huge behind his red-tinted shades. "What?"

"Scott, we don't exactly know—" the Professor tried to calm him down.

"I can't believe this," he said, his voice rising. "I've got to see Rogue!"

He stormed out of the lab with urges for him to wait and calm down being thrown at his back. But he couldn't, he had to see Rogue. He had to find out what had happened while she was being held prisoner.

Scott flew past the infirmary door and made his wa to Rogue's room. He pushed open the door and was surprised to see a laughing Rogue. That stopped him in his tracks. He couldn't help wonder how she could be laughing at a time like this.

"Scott," she called quietly, still weak. "Ya just missed Logan's attempts at cheering meh up."

For the first time he noticed his fellow X-men at Rogue's bedside.

"Really?" Scott questioned, an eyebrow raised in Logan's direction.

"Yeah, he keeps trying ta come up wit' ways he's going ta hurt Remy. But ah keep reminding him that Remy's being controlled," Rogue explained.

"Makes no difference to me," Logan said gruffly. "Cajun's been asking for it ever since he joined up with Magneto's group."

"Logan ya know that was ah long time ahgo," Rogue protested.

"Don't care," Logan stayed steadfast.

"Uh… Logan," Scott began.

Logan looked up at Scott. "Don't tell me, I know when I'm not wanted anymore."

"See ya, Logan," Rogue quickly said. "Come visit meh soon."

Scott took the seat Logan had vacated. He leaned on the bed, reaching for her hands. He almost hesitated, seeing that they were bare, but then he remembered. He took her hands in his.

"This is kind of strange," he said, indicating their tocuching hands."

"But nice," she told him.

He nodded his head. "Definitely nice."

They sat in silence for a minute just enjoying each others company, each others skin.

"Rogue," Scott finally spoke up. "You've got to tell me everything that happened to you since Remy took you."

Rogue looked into his eyes and he could see the terror that she had endured. It made him sick to even think about all that could have happened to her.

She nodded her head solemnly and let out a sigh before beginning. "When ya all left everything was fahne here at first. Wanda and Remy were bickering lahke an old married couple and ah was annoyed that ah had ta stay behind."

"We thought we were protecting you," Scott spoke up bitterly.

She touched his cheek tenderly. "Scott ya couldn't have known. Ah mean we kenw Wanda was ah horseman, but we had no idea Remy would be one too."

"But—" he began to protest.

"Remy was in tha kitchen," she continued, cutting him off. "Ah don't know what happened ta him, only that when he came back inta tha rec room, he wasn't himself anymore. Wnada tried ta stop him… well ya know what happened ta her. Ah'm glad she's all right… Anyways, ah ran. But he caught up wit' meh. That's when ah realized mah powers didn't work. What ah time for them ta decide ta disappear, huh?"

"Yeah I know," Scott agreed.

"Tha next thing ah knew ah was waking up in ah sewer," Rogue finished.

"Rogue," Scott started slowly. "The Professor and Mr. McCoy deciphered part of the symbols they painted on you."

Rogue's eyes wide, she asked, "What do they say?"

"They say, 'Apocalypse's Mother," he informed her.

He wasn't expecting the gasp to come out of Rogue's mouth. Or the tears that suddenly welled up in her eyes. Her hand shot up to cover her mouth, a look of pure horror in her eyes.

"Rogue, what is it? What does Magda and Apocalypse want with you?" he asked urgently.

Rogue just shook her head in horror. "Ah can't—Ah don't—Ah can't believe—"

She just couldn't finish a sentence. She was in shock. Scott stood up in alarm. He smoothed her hair around her face, tenderly, whispering to her that it was going to be all right.

Finally, when Rogue's breathing returned to normal, she came back to her senses.

"Scott, she kept telling meh that meh and mah baby were important. Ah think.. ah think they want our baby Scott!"

"What?" he exclaimed in alarm.

Rogue nodded her head. "Whatever that ritual was for it had soemthng ta do wit' tha baby. Oh Scott ah'm so glad ya stopped tha ritual. Ah dodn't know what it was for but it wasn't anything good."

Rogue was sobbing now. He pulled her close to him, hugging her fiercely. "Don't worry Rogue. I won't let anything bad happen to you or our baby. I'll protect you with my life. We'll find Magda, and we'll stop her."

Scott hoped Rogue believed every one of his promises, because he was ging to stop at nogthing to protect his new family.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll be going on a trip real soon, so I'm trying to get as much updating as I can in before I leave.

Just wanted to say thanks to all who have reviewed: **MarkC** (_hey, haven't seen you in a bit. Thanks for reviewing every chapter!)_; **Nikki-4; twilightcloud18; FluidDegree; GohanRULEZ** _(if I find a spot I'll throw in some Amara/Bobby)_; _(Yep, fourth horseman should be appearing real soon)_; **Chica De Los Ojos Café; and RogueNya.**

_Next Chapter: The X-men have an important meeting where intentions are deduced. And a brotherhood member makes an appearance._


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N:** Hey all! Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy! Please R&R!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-men Evolution.

**Chapter 33:**

Scott walked slowly into the conference room, every member of the X-men were already seated.

"Scott, how is Rogue?" Kurt asked quickly.

Scott let out a sigh. "She fell asleep after she told me what happened to her. I can't believe it."

"Yes Scott, I know. It's horrible. But we must tell everyone," the Professor spoke up. "Wanda, can you hear us?"

The Scarlet Witch did not want to be left out of the loop. Whatever was happening, she was a part of it too.

"Yes Professor," she called, her voice coming from the intercom.

"Good, now Scott, why don't you tell us everything Rogue told you," the Professor instructed.

Scott nodded and proceeded to retell Rogue's tale. When done, there were a lot of horrified gazes around the table.

"But… but vhat does zis mean Professor?" Kurt asked, his voice shaky, more accented than usual.

"We're not entirely sure," the Professor admitted. "But…"

"We did decipher two of the symbols that were burned into Rogue's stomach," Hank took over. "They say—"

"—Apocalypse's Mother," Scott finished grimly.

There was a hush around the table as each X-man took in all the new found information and came to their own conclusions.

"You don't think," they heard Wanda's voice crackle over the intercom, "that they want Rogue to be that monster's mother?"

It was precisely what many of the X-men were thinking.

"But, how?" Kitty denied. "Like doesn't she need to… Wouldn't she need to—" She couldn't finish her sentence, she was blushing so brightly.

"No!" Scott breathed out in agony.

Realization dawned on a few of the X-men's faces.

"No!" Logan echoed. "If they think… They've got another thing coming!"

"What?" Evan questioned, among the uninformed.

Kitty was next in putting two and two together. "No, come on, you don't think they're going to use an innocent baby?" There were tears in the girl's eyes.

"That is what Rogue told Scott," Storm stated gently. "That Magda and Apocalypse needed both Rogue _and_ her baby."

"Oh my God!" Kitty exclaimed, tears flowing freely.

"I believe," the Professor finally took over, "that the reason they are after Rogue and her baby is because they need them for Apocalypse to be reborn into this world."

"My God!" Scott exclaimed, his face falling into his hands.

"We need to decipher the rest of the symbols to confirm, but I think Charles is right," Hank added grimly.

"Vhat are ve going to do, Professor?" Kurt questioned.

But Scott was the one who answered. "We need to find them before they find us. And I know just the person we can ask for the information."

"Mesmero," Logan quickly affirmed.

Scott nodded.

"All right," the Professor ordered. "Scott, Logan, you two go question Mesmero. I'll be close by just in case. Hank please continue with the symbols and Storm please offer any assistance he many need. Kurt and Evan, I would like you both to keep an eye on Wanda—"

"Hey," Wanda protested. "I don't need any babysitting."

"We cannot afford Jean getting too close to you Wanda. You need to be protected," he explained, silencing her. "The rest of you, I will need you to keep Rogue company, as well as protect her. At the smallest sign of trouble, please inform all of us. When we have the information we need from Mesmero we'll proceed."

Everyone nodded and started to get up to leave.

"Kitty," the Professor spoke up. "I'm going to need you to stay for a minute please."

She gave him a quizzical look but nodded her head.

The Professor waited until they were alone to speak. "Kitty, I have an important task for you."

She nodded her head and waited for him to continue.

"I will need you to go to the Brotherhood—"

She let out a groan, but quickly covered her mouth. "Sorry Professor."

"That is quite all right, I understand your feelings toward particular members of their group," the Professor empathized.

"Tell me about it. After taking back that… that… well after taking him back, he had the nerve to go and dump me. I mean come on!" Kitty ranted.

"Yes, well… be that as it may, you are one of the few X-men who have a somewhat civil connection to their group, other than Kurt and Rogue. I'd like you to go there and inform them of what's been happening. Let them know that we don't need them now, but with the threat of Apocalypse imminent we may need their assistance in the future."

"I'll try Professor," Kitty assured. "But, I'm not sure they'll listen to me anymore."

"You will have to try very hard," he urged her.

"Ok," she accepted. "What about Alex and Warren? Or Piotr? Are we going to tell them too?"

"Yes, in time. But, we'll start closest to home first," he answered. "Now, go ahead."

She nodded once again and was off.

* * *

Scott and Logan made their way down the halls to the lower levels to where they housed the holding cells. And to where they had been keeping Mesmero ever since they'd captured him.

"You think he's going to give us anything?" Scott asked wearily.

"Maybe, maybe not," Logan answered. "All I know is I can't wait to rough this low life up." He cracked his knuckles for emphasis.

"As long as we get our information, I don't care what we do to him," Scott stated coldly.

The doors slid open to find Mesmero pacing his cell.

"Ah… I was wondering when someone was going to deign me with their presence," he whined. "Do you know how long I've been cooped up in here, with not a soul to talk to?"

"Do you think we care?" Scott shot back.

"Where did Magda take herself and her flunkies too?" Logan asked gruffly.

"You mean, she left?" Mesmero replied, surprised.

"Yeah, she disappeared into thin air," Scott informed, caught off guard by their prisoner's surprise.

"Well… then she has gone somewhere where I don't even know," Mesmero responded gravely.

Logan and Scott shared a look. A second later Scott was nodding to Logan to proceed. What was going to happen next would not be pretty.

* * *

Rogue woke up a few hours later to eight pairs of matching worried eyes. She was still a bit groggy, but she was sure she wasn't imagining how crowded her little infirmary room had become.

"Uh… hi guys," Rogue said tentatively.

She watched as all tried to smile, but failed miserably.

"Hi Rogue," Jamie said shakily.

Rogue let out a sigh. "Ya all know."

The group nodded hesitantly. But, by the way no one would meet her eyes she knew she was missing something.

"Tell meh guys," she pleaded.

No one spoke up right away. "Rogue, I think we'll let Scott tell you, ok. He knows more than us," Jubilee told her, copping out.

Rogue nodded. She started to get a bad feeling in her stomach. "Where is he anyways?"

"Uh… Logan and Scott are questioning Mesmero," Bobby answered.

"Ok," She said. She could understand that. They needed to find Magda before she found them. Mesmero was their best bet.

"And Hank and Storm are working on the symbols," Jamie told her, wincing as he pointed at her belly.

Rogue's face turned grim. "Did they figure them out?"

"Not yet," Rahne told her.

"Kurt and Evan are watching Wanda, and we're supposed to watch you," Amara added.

"Ah see," Rogue said. Now she understood why they were all in her room. Then it hit her, "Where's Kitty?"

"Not sure," Sam spoke up. "Tha Professor told her ta stay when we all left."

"I saw her leaving the mansion about an hour ago," Roberto piped up.

"Maybe the Professor has a special mission for her," Ray suggested.

"Maybe," Rogue murmured, wondering where her friend was off to.

* * *

Kitty let out a big long huff as she walked up the steps to the Brotherhood boarding house. She had told herself along time ago that she would never come this way again. And yet here she was, going back on her word.

Sighing loudly for good measure, she knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. When the door swung open it was to reveal one of her least favourite members. Not that she had a favourite.

"K…Kitty," Pietro stammered, in surprise. "I thought I was never going to see you again. After…"

"After Lance cheated on me and then dumped me," she finished bitterly. "Yeah don't worry; I'm not here to make my threats come true."

She tried not to smirk when she saw Pietro shudder. She remembered that day well, when she'd found out. Kitty had done her best crazy Wanda impersonation and had threatened the entire group, not just Lance. It was a particularly happy memory.

"Then what are you here for?" he questioned warily.

"I need to talk to Lance," she said regrettably.

"Why would you want to talk to that lowlife, after what he put you through? What you need is a real man, someone who knows how to treat a great girl right," Pietro spoke quickly. "Hey, I can be that someone!"

He leaned into her, attempting to put his arm around her. Kitty had gotten used to the speedy boy's attempts at flirtation. He'd been trying hard since the minute she had got back together with Lance. Thing was, if he didn't try so hard and maybe tried being himself, she would think about giving him a shot. Or at the very least put him in her Like list.

"Come on, Pietro," Kitty said tiredly, phasing away from the speedster. "This is serious."

He gave her an intense glance and decided that she was indeed being serious.

"Well… sorry to say, Lance has been MIA for the past month. Just up and left town one day," he explained.

"Oh," she said surprised. Not sure why his up and leaving without telling her felt so hurtful.

Pietro caught the hurt look in her eye. "Is there something I can do for you instead?"

Well, she was told to inform the Brotherhood, no one said it had to be Lance specifically.

"Yeah," she said nodding. "Can we sit and talk?"

He led her into the kitchen where they sat around a small table.

"What is it?"

She took in a deep breath and decided to begin with his sister. She told him how she'd come to the mansion for help, that she was staying with them. Apparently, that fact had come as a surprise to him, since he thought Wanda had just up and left, fed up with the Brotherhood.

Then Kitty told him that Rogue was pregnant with Scott's baby- another shocker. And she told him about how Jean was possessed by Apocalypse's head priestess. That she wanted to resurrect Apocalypse through Rogue's baby. And she ended with the fact that Magda had already appointed two horsemen and that Wanda was having nightmares about being the third.

"So, we don't need any help right now," she finished. "But if Apocalypse somehow rises again we may need your help again."

"My sister is a horseman?" Pietro said incredulously.

"Not yet, she's in our infirmary right now," added.

"Infirmary?"

Oops, she had left that part out.

"She's hurt, but ok. She was trying to protect Rogue," Kitty elaborated.

Pietro shook his head in disbelief. "I didn't know…"

Kitty reached out and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Do you want to see her?"

Pietro stared at the hand on his shoulder, then he looked straight at Kitty, he nodded. "And… the Brotherhood will help anyway we can."

* * *

Well that's it for now. I may get to update one more chapter before I leave for my trip on Wednesday. I'm going to Lebanon for a month and a half. I'm going to try to get the internet there, or go to an internet café, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to. So, if I don't update again before I leave, I'll see you all in August.

Just wanted to say thanks to those who reviewed: **Trish1413; Nikki-4; twilightcloud18; Chica Los De Ojos Café; GohanRULEZ; MarkC; and RogueNya.**

And thanks to anyone else who's reading!

See ya all soon!


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N:** Sorry for the humongous, long wait. I'm back from Lebanon now; been back since the end of August but I've had so much work to do since. So, that's why this is so late. I hope you enjoy it, nonetheless, and leave me a review telling me what you think, please.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own X-men Evolution.

**Chapter 34:**

The Professor rolled through the open doors catching the attention of the three occupants of the room.

"Wolverine, Cyclops," he said tersely. "You know I do not condone this type of behaviour."

The Professor watched as his friend and student looked at him with ashamed eyes. Luckily, the Professor had got to the two before they could do considerable damage to their prisoner. Mesmero looked ok enough.

"I'm sorry Professor," Scott apologized. "He won't tell us anything and I've got to protect Rogue."

The Professor nodded. "I understand Scott, but violence is not the way."

Logan snorted in disbelief. "Then what Chuck? This guy knows something, I know it!"

"Why do you think I told you I'd be close by?" the Professor asked wryly, tapping the side of his head.

The two were smart enough to look sheepish at that.

"Why don't you leave us?" he suggested.

Logan looked ready to protest but Scott led him away, knowing they could count on their mentor.

Once alone Mesmero sneered at him. "I'd rather you let them do what they want, instead of what you're going to do."

"Are you sure about that?" he questioned dryly. "Logan has a way with his claws and such an imagination… well, I can arrange for him to come back, if you'd like."

Mesmero visibly shuddered. "Like I told them, I don't know where they went. Magda and I don't really see eye to eye."

"What do you mean?" the Professor asked curiously.

"I mean, she's crazy. A psycho! I'm not sure she's even communicating with my master," Mesmero informed.

This intrigued the Professor greatly. "So why help her at all? Why go along with her plans and risk getting captured?"

Mesmero took on a sheepish look. "Well if she is speaking with my master…"

"Ah…" the Professor came to a realization. "You'd like to stay on his good side, just in case."

Mesmero shrugged noncommittally.

"Mesmero, I believe you know a lot more than you even think," the Professor iterated. "And you will tell it all to me."

* * *

Pietro stepped tentatively through the mansion doors. Even though he liked Kitty, and even Rogue, he couldn't help the feeling that he was stepping into enemy territory. A ridiculous thought, considering Kitty came to him first.

"Are you sure I should be coming in here?" he asked hesitantly.

Kitty let out an irritated sigh. "Yes Pietro, come on. We don't bite," she pulled on his arm to get him moving. "Hard, that is."

"Ha, ha," he said, getting her joke after a moments deliberation.

"I'm sure Wanda will be happy to see you," Kitty assured, as she pulled him to the elevator.

"Are you sure you've got the right sister?" he asked wryly.

"Yes," she said exasperated, as they stepped out of the elevator into the lower levels of the mansion. "Now come on, she's just this way."

Kitty pulled the unusually slow speedster down the corridor towards the infirmary. The door slid open and Kitty manoeuvred him past Rogue's full room, to Wanda's own room.

Kitty knocked on the door and pushed it open when they heard the uttered, "Come in."

"Hey—" Kitty began to greet when she was suddenly cut off by two angry voices.

"What's he doing here?" both Kurt and Evan yelled together.

"I'm here to see my sister," Pietro shot back defensively.

"Whoa, guys calm down," Wanda told her two 'bodyguards.'

"Yeah, like what the heck you two? Pietro's only here to visit his sister," Kitty scolded. "After he offered the Brotherhood's assistance with this whole mess. You know they don't have to. You could be a bit nicer!"

Everyone stared at Kitty, a bit shocked. No one knew what to say.

"You two, out now," Kitty ordered. "Give them some privacy."

"But ve're supposed to protect Vanda," Kurt protested.

"She doesn't need protection from her own brother. Out now," Kitty responded. The two X-men resolutely walked out the door. Kitty turned to Pietro with a softened face, "I'll be outside the door when you're done."

"Thanks Kitty," he said gratefully.

Kitty nodded and left the room.

He turned to look back at his sister and was surprised by the disturbing grin on her face.

"What?" he said a little defensively.

"Nothing, just seems like you've got an admirer," Wanda announced.

"You mean Kitty?" She nodded. "I wish… she just thinks I'm an annoying brotherhood member. Anyways, I don't want to talk about me. What's up with you?" He gestured to her in the hospital bed.

"This, this is nothing," she brushed it off. "Just a broken arm and a broken leg, nothing really."

"What's going on, sis?" he asked her concernedly.

"Didn't Kitty tell you?" Wanda questioned.

"She said you were a horseman of Apocalypse; what does it run in the family, or something?" he attempted to joke. "How do you know for sure?"

"I've been having dreams," she confessed. "Dreams that are more like premonitions. Everything that I've been dreaming has already come true."

Pietro shook his head in confusion. "And you dreamt that you're a horseman?"

Wanda nodded. "It wasn't pretty… I hurt you."

"In the dream?"

"Yeah… it was horrible," was all she could say.

"So, that's why you left…" Pietro trailed off. "You could have told me. I had no idea where you were. You just left!"

"I left," she said pointedly. "Because I didn't want you to find me. I don't want you near me. I'll hurt you!"

Pietro shook his head. "No you won't!"

"I'll kill you, Pietro!" she shouted. The pair went silent. Wanda let out a sigh. "Please Pietro, leave. And don't come here again, until… until we know it's safe. I won't be able to live with myself if I hurt you."

Pietro looked at her with sad eyes. "Fine… but when the X-men ask for our help, I won't turn my back on them or you."

She wanted to protest, but nodded instead.

"Get well, sis," he said sincerely. He approached her, giving her forehead a kiss. "Make sure the X-geeks take care of you."

"Don't worry," she assured.

He nodded his head and stepped out of the room.

* * *

Charles released his hold on Mesmero. The mutant slumped forward, exhausted from having his memories sorted through.

Charles rubbed at his forehead. There was so much to go through.

"Anything Professor?" he heard Scott question.

Charles turned away from the mutant and towards his two X-men. They had come back to check on him. He let out a sigh. "Many possible locations that Magda could be…"

"What are we going to do, Charles?" Logan questioned.

"There is one image in particular that keeps popping up," Charles said vaguely, he turned towards Mesmero. "Caves, full of beautiful stalacite formations. Where is this place?"

Mesmero shrugged. "I do not know what you are talking about."

"We'll get it out of you one way or another," Logan growled.

"I said I don't know," Mesmero stated adamantly.

Charles guessed he was telling the truth.

"How can he not know where his own memory is?" Scott asked him.

"It could be an old memory, too old for him to remember the details. Or it could be a painful memory that he is suppressing," he suggested.

"Aww, did someone hurt Mesmero in a bad way," Logan mocked.

"Shut up!" Mesmero shot back.

"Either way, it's a memory that deserves to be delved into further," Charles continued.

"I said I don't know anything!" Mesmero shouted.

Charles gave the man an apologetic look. The lives of his students depended on their ability to find Magda quickly. He couldn't stop.

But he could wait until the morning, it was late anyways.

"We'll continue in the morning," he announced.

* * *

Rogue laughed out loud at her companions story telling.

"And then Toad shot this big wad of slime at him," Pietro conveyed the tale of the day Lance left.

"Eww…" Rogue iterated, but laughed all the same.

"Yeah, it was pretty gross…" Pietro added, trailing off. "So, are you ok now?"

Rogue let out a sigh. They had spent the past fifteen minutes talking of light hearted stuff, not getting at what had put her in an infirmary bed.

"Yeah, ah think so Ah just have this massive burn on mah stomach," she told him.

Pietro nodded. "And the baby?"

"Mr. McCoy says tha baby is fahne. Ah'm just so happy they found meh before she had tha chance ta finish tha ritual." Rogue shuddered involuntarily.

"Yeah me too. It's all still hard to believe, though. I mean, didn't we just deal with Apocalypse, like yesterday," Pietro said incredulously.

"Tha guy is lakhe ah cat," Rogue agreed.

"Well I already told Wanda and Kitty that we'd be there for you guys when you need us," Pietro assured.

"Thank ya Pietro, that means ah lot," Rogue said gratefully.

Pietro was about to say something more when a knock came at the door.

"Come in," Rogue called.

The door opened to reveal Scott. "Oh," he said in surprise when he saw Pietro. "I can come back later."

"Nah," Pietro spoke up. "I was just leaving." He turned to Rogue. "Congrats on the baby. I hope everything turns out ok."

"Thanks Pietro," she said affectionately.

Pietro turned to go, giving a nod of acknowledgement to Scott.

Scott walked inside and shut the door behind him.

"Pietro?" he said in questioning.

"He was visiting his sister and offering tha brotherhoods help. He decided ta come cheer meh up for ah bit," she explained.

"That's good," Scott commented. "I have something else that might cheer you up, too."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," He pulled a catalogue from behind his back. "I thought that maybe you'd like to start picking things out for the nursery."

"Really," Rogue said in surprise, suddenly very happy.

"Rogue, honey, why are you crying?" Scott said in alarm.

Her hands went to her face, wiping at her eyes. "Ah'm sorry, must be tha hormones. Ah'm just so happy, ah never imagined this moment in mah life. Ah still sometimes can't believe it."

Scott smiled affectionately at his girlfriend. He placed a hand gingerly on her stomach. "Believe it, Rogue. In about seven months we're going to have a beautiful baby boy or girl."

"Ah want ta know," Rogue said suddenly.

"What do you want to know?" Scott asked quizzically.

"If it's ah boy or ah girl," Rogue answered. "Ah want ta do tha whole pink is for girls, blue is for boys thing. Ah need ta know before we start buying things for tha nursery. Do ya mind?"

"I want whatever you want," he reassured. "I can get Mr. McCoy to do an ultrasound right away."

Rogue took Scott's hand and brought it to her lips. "Thank you Scott," she said tenderly. "It just seems lakhe ah normal thing ta do. And right now ah need normal, ya know?"

He nodded. "I'll get someone to stay with you while I find Mr. McCoy, ok?"

"Ok."

He gave her a quick kiss and was gone.

* * *

Well, that's it for now. I'll try my hardest to update soon, but I've got a new job that is taking up a lot of my time. But, I'll still try.

Anyways, thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter: **mayseata; twilightluver95; GohanRULEZ; tasha; Nikki-4; twilightcloud18; MarkC; and D . Torres.**

See you all soon!


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N:** Wow, it's been way too long! I know I'm horrible! I haven't had much time lately, my new job that I mentioned last time is teaching. It was my first year and I was teaching outside of my subject specialty. So, it took a lot of time outside of school to prepare for. But the year is winding down and I'll have a lot more time now. So, hopefully I can get this story going (I know 35 chapters, and it still isn't going?)

Anyways, thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy. And please leave a review, even if it's to say to get my butt going on this story!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own X-men Evolution.

**Chapter 35:**

Magda was furious. How could she have messed it up? Things were going perfectly. She had even begun the ritual. Apocalypse would have been there, in front of her, in a few short minutes and he would have commanded her. That's all she wanted, him back in her life. But she had lost the mother and baby and she needed to come up with a new way to get them back. It would not be easy, this time they would be expecting her.

"Hey, you crazy psycho, let us go!"

Magda turned around to eye her horseman wearily. She had not had enough energy to keep them in their trances, hence Calysto yelling at her.

"You are a horseman of Apocalypse, you should be proud," Magda informed the sewer woman.

"Yeah, well you're Jean Grey, an X-men, you shouldn't be running around kidnapping people," Calysto shot back.

"I am Magda," she warned. "Head Priestess to the temple of Apocalypse."

Calysto pulled at the chains holding her to a very uncomfortable, sharp wall. "Yeah, why don't you unchain us, you psycho?"

"It's no use, Calysto, she be gone on de whole Priestess t'ing," Remy added seemingly in defeat.

"We're going to get out of here," Calysto said defiantly.

"I know," Remy answered. "But we're going t' need da X-men's help."

"The X-men aren't going to find you here," Magda assured.

"We'll see about dat," Remy said optimistically.

* * *

Scott and Rogue watched in awe at the monitor displaying their yet to be born baby. It was amazing and they both couldn't take their smiling faces away from the screen.

"Ready?" Hank asked the couple, wondering if they were ready to find out the sex of their baby.

Both nodded their heads eagerly.

Hank gave a little chuckle before continuing. "You two are going to be the proud parents of a baby… boy."

"Ah boy!" Rogue exclaimed.

"A boy," Scott echoed in wonder.

Hank gave them a nod in confirmation. "I'm going to leave you two alone to celebrate. Congratulations."

The older man left the room quickly, leaving the ecstatic couple alone.

Rogue smiled up at Scott. "Pinch meh, ah think ah'm dreaming."

Scott laughed. "If it is a dream why would I want to do that?" he said. Then he let out a sigh. "Even with all that is going on, I think this is the happiest I've ever been in my life."

"Ah know, it _is_ tha happiest ah've been," Rogue confirmed.

Scott reached out a hand to caress her face and then let it fall to settle gently on Rogue's stomach. "So, what are we going to name this little guy?"

"Ah've always liked the name Christopher," Rogue suggested innocently.

"You're very hooked on naming this baby after one of my parents, aren't you?" he asked quizzically.

Rogue shrugged. "Why not? Ah mean, it's ah great way ta honour them for what they did."

"And what did they do?"

Rogue smiled. "They brought meh ya."

* * *

Kurt walked down the halls of the mansion headed for one destination, Wanda. He and Evan had decided on rotating shifts to protect the Scarlet Witch after they had both attempted to stay up all night to watch over her and they both failed.

It was his turn now and he was going to relieve the younger mutant of his duty. Reaching the infirmary and her door he knocked lightly but no one answered. He pushed the door open to see the reason why no one answered. Both Evan and Wanda were doubled over in a fit of giggles. Something he'd never seen Wanda doing ever. Something twanged in his chest at the sight.

"Oh… Kurt," Wanda exclaimed in between giggles. "Come in… Evan was just telling me—"

"A very private story, one we will never ever repeat," Evan lightly scolded.

Wanda gave Evan a playful push with her good arm. "Come on Evan, it's not fair for me to only have the fun."

"Yes, yes it is," Evan assured.

Kurt watched their playful bantering with wide eyes.

"When we were all kids," Wanda began.

"Hey," Evan protested.

And Kurt was reminded that Evan had known Wanda before all this. The two went way back.

"Evan told me how he and my brother snuck up to my room and—" Wanda continued, nevertheless.

Kurt wasn't sure he liked where the story was going.

Evan was laughing now. "No, Wanda."

"—dressed up in all my clothes!" she burst out, laughing happily when she heard Evan groan and put his head in his hands.

Kurt smiled at the image but didn't laugh like they were. Once the two saw that they sobered up.

"Uh… so it's your turn, isn't it?" Evan asked awkwardly.

Kurt nodded.

"Ok, I'll see you later Wanda," Evan said, going for the door. "Behave, ok?"

"Sure," she said a mischievous look on her face. "Thanks for cheering me up!"

Evan shut the door behind him and Kurt turned back to Wanda.

"Are you ok Vanda?" he asked concernedly.

She looked surprised at his question. "Yeah, I am. Why?"

"You just thanked Evan for cheering you up," Kurt said.

"Oh, I was just, you know, doing the whole pity party thing. But Evan started to tell me stories from when we were kids. It helped," Wanda explained.

Kurt continued to stare at her strangely.

"What?" she asked slightly defensively.

Kurt shook his head. But then spoke. "You like him don't you," he deduced.

She shrugged. "He's an old acquaintance. Yeah I like him."

"No you like _like_ him," Kurt elaborated.

Wanda burst out laughing. And continued to laugh when he said, "What, I'm sure he likes you."

Wanda laughed even harder when Kurt gave her an affronted look. She tried hard to stifle her laughter.

"I'm sorry Kurt," she said between giggles. "I… wow, I haven't laughed like that in awhile, but… Kurt," she continued, finally under control. "What you just said is crazy. Of course I like Evan. But you're talking about… well we haven't' seen each other in a long time. There's been no time for that."

"Oh," Kurt murmured, embarrassed.

"Besides, I've always thought of Evan as a brother," Wanda added. "Nothing could ever happen between us."

Kurt felt much better at this revelation, but he didn't give himself a moment to think about why that made him feel better.

"So how are you feeling?" Kurt asked instead.

"Much better," Wanda confirmed. "In fact, I'm going to need some help in convincing Mr. McCoy to let me out of here."

"Vanda," Kurt protested. "You're still too hurt to go after Remy and Magda."

"I know that," Wanda conceded. "But do I have to stay down here? I mean, I don't think I'm going to drop dead anytime soon, I can do the same thing I'm dong down here in my room."

Kurt gave this some consideration. She was right. Broken bones could heal fine anywhere.

"Ok I'll talk to Mr. McCoy when it's Evan's turn to come down."

She touched his hand and Kurt felt a strange jolt of electricity go through him. He looked up into her eyes, wondering if she felt the same thing. But she was only smiling at him affectionately.

"Thanks Kurt, you're the best!"

* * *

Scott stared down at the beautiful woman lying next to him. Rogue's face was calm and relaxed while she slept. He wished she could feel that way in wakefulness as well.

He let out a sigh as he lay back in bed. Things had been calm and quiet the past week since they'd gotten Rogue back. In fact, if they didn't know any better they would have thought all was right in the world.

And there were some things that were going right. After finding out they were having a boy Hank had allowed Rogue to relocate to Scott's room. He'd been waking up with Rogue at his side for the past three days.

And Wanda had been allowed to go back to her room. That surely meant she was getting better.

They had the brotherhood on their side for now, that was a good thing. And they also got back an old team member.

So, things weren't dire at the moment.

But, there was that constant fear that at any moment Jean, or rather Magda would be back to snatch their baby.

He leaned back over to watch his girlfriend and hopefully future wife; she looked peaceful. Scott couldn't help himself he reached out to caress her smooth skin.

Rogue stirred at his touch. "Mmm…" she murmured.

"Sorry," Scott said sheepishly, retracting his hand.

She blindly reached for his hand and grabbed hold of it firmly. "No," she replied. "It's ok, just not used ta touching."

Scott smiled. He leaned down and kissed her bare shoulder. "So, I wonder how long this is going to last?"

"Probably for as long as ah'm pregnant," she postulated. "Let's enjoy it while it lasts."

Scott quickly took her advice, kissing her. Pulling back he smiled, "Don't have to tell me twice."

She pulled him back down for a kiss, this time lasting much longer. Things were beginning to get intense when Rogue suddenly cried out.

"What?" Scott said in alarm.

Rogue breathed heavily. "Sorry, it's just tha burns…" she trailed off.

He understood. He had accidentally touched them.

"Rogue, I'm—"

"Stop Scott, this is not your fault… its Apocalypse's," Rogue assured. "So, please stop beating yourself up, ok?"

Scott didn't think he could do that, but nodded anyways.

Rogue gave his hand a pat. "Now ah think its time for meh and this little one ta get some breakfast."

"Sure thing," Scott said, happy to do his new families bidding.

* * *

Well there it is, I hope you enjoyed. It was sort of a filler chapter; a chapter that I hope will get me going on this story once again.

So, anyways, I'll try my best to update soon.

Thanks to all who are still sticking with it. And thanks to those who are reviewing: **jnetrich; Nikki-4; MarkC; twilightcloud18; Midnight Angels **_(you know, she didn't. That's something I'll have to remedy later on)_; **Chica De Los Ojos Café; and GohanRulez** _(nope don't hate Lance at all. And sorry, if I see a chance to put that couple in I will. But no promises.)_

Anyways, thanks for reading. Please review!


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N:** Hi again. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own X-men Evolution.

**Chapter 36:**

There was fire and carnage everywhere. He would be rolling on the floor throwing up at the sight, if he wasn't already laughing.

_Why was he laughing?_ he thought quickly, horrified at his reaction.

This wasn't him; he was one of the good guys. He was someone who would be searching through the carnage trying to find survivors. _What was going on?_

He spotted the X-men, his friends, heading his way. _Oh good,_ they could explain to him what was going on.

Scott was at the forefront, rushing towards him, his hand went up. He thought to wave at him, but instead it went straight to his visor.

_What the hell? _he thought. _He's attacking me?_

But then, suddenly he was swooping down fast, faster than he'd ever gone before. And he was tackling his friend, Scott.

And then, to his complete horror, he realized it was his own hands pummelling his friend's face.

_What was going on?_

"Sir, wake up, sir?" he heard being yelled at him.

But he kept at it, unrelenting, even when Scott's face was far from recognizable.

"Sir!" yelled the same person. "Sir!"

Suddenly, he felt really cold and wet, and the image in front of him had disappeared. He was now staring at the wide-eyed face of his butler.

"Sir," the man was speaking. "Mr. Worthington, are you all right?"

Warren sat up in bed, blinking away the images from his nightmare. He was drenched.

"Mr. Worthington?"

"I'm fine," Warren said quickly. "Uh… please pass me my laptop."

"Sir?"

"I need to clear my schedule," he informed. "I need to go to Bayville."

* * *

Rogue was feeling much better these days. It had been two weeks now since she had been rescued from Magda's clutches. Things were deceptively normal around the mansion. Everyone was still on high alert, and it wasn't as if the problem was out of sight, out of mind. No, it was still very much on everyone's mind, especially Rogue's. But, everyone was enjoying the little bit of respite that they were getting.

Rouge and Scott were especially enjoying the quiet time. They were busily planning the baby's nursery. Rogue couldn't believe how much pleasure she was getting from the normalcy of picking out cribs and baby clothes. In fact, she just finished unpacking some of the clothes into the little wardrobe that they had recently bought at the flea market.

Scott had left her alone with the task about an hour ago citing that he had to help the Professor with something. He said he'd be back quick, but he hadn't shown. So, after searching out the Professor, who told her he was out in the gardens that was now where Rogue was searching.

"Scott," she called out. "Scott, where are ya?"

There was no answer, but Rogue expected that. The mansion's gardens were extensive. So she kept on walking, calling his name as she went.

"Scott!"

"Rogue," came his voice finally.

Rogue felt instantly relieved at his voice. "Where are ya?"

"You're almost there," he called back.

Rogue followed the paved pathway that was shaded by thick trees on either side of the path. It was going to be dark soon.

Finally, a couple more right turns and she came face to face with her boyfriend. But, it wasn't the sight of Scott that made her gasp out loud, but what he had done that had her so surprised.

"Scott," she said quietly. "What is all this?"

She gestured at the elegant table set up in front of the garden's water fountain. There was a cart off to the side and lights were strung up in the trees surrounding the fountain.

Scott," she said puzzled.

Scott remained silent as he approached her. Reaching her, he took each of her hands into his own.

"Rogue, you look beautiful," he murmured appreciatively.

Rogue stared down at herself. She was wearing a pair of deep red walking shorts and a black tank top that was tight so it showed off the 3 month baby bump.

"Sure," she replied, laughing off the compliment.

Scott shook his head. "No, Rogue you are. Your skin's so soft and glowing. Your cheeks and lips are rose red. You look… you look like Snow White."

Rogue almost laughed, but realized quickly that Scott was being completely sincere.

"Scott… ah, thank ya," she accepted. "But what's going on?"

"I'll tell you, but come sit down first," Scott urged. He led her to the elegant table that was set up for dinner.

"Ok," she said as she took her seat, but she watched as Scott went to sit and then he stood, like he was undecided.

Rogue realized that he was nervous.

"Rogue, I love you," Scott started.

She smiled up at him warmly. "Ah love ya too, Scott."

"Rogue, you and I and this baby are meant to be together, forever," Scott continued. "And I want us to be a family."

She reached for his hand and squeezed. "We are ah family."

He nodded. "I know," and then he was kneeling in front of her, taking Rogue's breath away. "But, I want to make it official."

"Sc.. Scott," she stuttered in disbelief.

He was reaching into his pocket now, pulling out a little black velvet box. "Rogue," he said affectionately. "Will you marry me?"

He flipped open the lid of the box and a sparkling diamond ring shone out.

"Scott," Rogue said breathlessly. "Yes, of course ah'll marry ya!"

He took the ring out of the box, absolutely beaming, and slipped it onto her finger. The minute it was on Rogue threw her arms around her fiancée. He hugged her back fiercely. And then after what seemed like hours, he murmured. "Come on, let's have dinner."

"Dinner?" she asked, wide-eyed.

They sat down on either side of the table. Scott took hold of Rogue's left hand, and then she stared at him as he spoke into his other wrist.

"Kurt? We're ready."

"Kurt?" Rogue said out loud.

A second later they heard a _bamf_ sound and Kurt was standing in front of them.

"Sparkling apple cider?" her brother asked, holding out a bottle.

She laughed, nodding.

Once their drinks were poured, it seemed that Kurt could not contain his happiness anymore. He grabbed Rogue and gave her a gentle, but big squeeze.

"Kurt's going to be our waiter tonight, aren't you, Kurt?" Scott asked good-naturedly.

"At your service," Kurt said beaming. He made his way to the cart, giving Scott and Rogue time to share a happy look.

* * *

Well that's it for now. Short, I know. But it's all I can seem to manage right now.

Anyways, thanks to everyone who's still sticking with this. And thanks to everyone who's been reviewing: **Celeste Belle; rose** (_definitely, if I write any X-men stories anymore that's a guarantee);_ **MarkC; twilightcloud18** _(I won't, I promise); _**LatyfeSurLeSora; GohanRULEZ; D . Torres; SweetMusic95; Chica De Los Ojos Café; and jnetrich.**

I'm going to work on the next chapter right now. So hopefully I'll be updating soon.


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N:** Hello! So, I'm back with a much quicker update. And I'm happy to report that the next two chapters after this one are also complete, so it is now just a matter of typing them up and posting them. So, that means you won't have to wait so long for updates. Yay!

So, I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own X-men Evolution.

**Chapter 37:**

* * *

"Congratulations, again," Kitty said, hugging Rogue for the third time.

Kitty's enthusiasm at the prospect of the wedding was catching, to say the least. Everyone in the entire room was beaming at the newly engaged couple.

Rogue smiled brightly at the room in front of her. "Thanks Kitty, thanks everyone."

She felt her hand squeezed at her left and looked up to smile at her, now, fiancée.

It was like déjà vu. The pair had waited until dinner the next night to tell the mansion's inhabitants about their upcoming nuptials. Everyone, of course, was shocked at first but soon the congratulatory hugs began.

Rogue sat down tiredly as one by one everyone trickled out of the dining room. The only people who stayed were the Professor, Scott, and Logan.

The Professor wheeled around to face Rogue. He took one of her hands in both of his and squeezed affectionately. "I am truly happy for you, my dear. Ever since you came to the mansion I've watched you grow out of your shell and into a great young woman. You deserve this and more."

Rogue beamed at the praise. "Thank ya Professor."

"May I ask if you've set a date?" he inquired, looking from her to Scott.

Both shook their heads.

"We'd like to get the Magda/Jean/Apocalypse thing under control first," Scott admitted.

"And mah powers," Rogue quickly inserted.

"Your powers?" the Professor asked, surprised.

She nodded shyly. "When ah first got here ya said something about sessions using cerebro ta help meh learn more about mah powers and how ta use them. Can we try that? Please."

The Professor continued to look taken aback. And Rogue could understand why. At the time, when the sessions were suggested, Rogue had adamantly refused. At the time, too many people had messed with her head. She couldn't take one more.

But now… now she had something to work towards: a somewhat normal life with husband and baby.

"Sure Rogue," the Professor simply answered.

With that, he smiled and left the room.

Logan moved in front of them, looking sheepish.

"Can't believe this," he muttered.

Rogue laughed. "What?"

"You guys really aren't kids anymore," he elaborated.

Scott smiled. "Nope."

Logan gave Rogue a hug and then let go. He gave Scott a hard pat on the shoulder and left the two alone.

Scott pulled Rogue into his lap. They sat there silently for a bit, until Rogue let out an uneasy sigh.

"What's up?" Scott asked perceptively.

"Ah was just thinking… Ah hope we can set tha date soon," she answered.

Scott gave her an extra squeeze. "We'll find her soon. And we'll stop her and Apocalypse if we have to. We've done it before. We can do it again."

Rogue sighed. "Ah know. But this time ah can't help."

"Ahh… but this time you've got the most important job of all."

"What's that?" Rogue responded dubiously.

"You're going to stay safe and healthy so we can grow a healthy baby boy," he finished, giving her a kiss.

Rogue gave him a half smile. "Ah guess ya're right. Ah've got more ta think about this time around."

"Likewise."

* * *

Warren rang the doorbell frantically. It was late, but he needed to get inside. He hadn't told anyone he was coming, other than his butler, but for some reason he felt acutely watched.

Finally, to his relief, he could hear the sound of padded footsteps, followed by the sounds of locks being turned. The sound of the door creaking open was heavenly to him.

"Rogue!" he exclaimed.

"Warren!" Rogue said in surprise. "Come in, come in."

A wave of relief went over him. "Thank you."

She closed the door behind him and he slumped against it sliding to the ground. He was dead tired, having flown non-stop.

"Warren, are ya hurt?" she said in alarm.

He shook his head. "I… I need to talk to the Professor."

Rogue frowned at him. "What ya need is ah good nights sleep and some water."

She went to his side and began to help him up. "Come on, let's get ya upstairs."

"But, but—" he tried.

"But nothing, everyone's asleep. Whatever ya have ta tell him is it going on tonight?" she asked logically.

"No, but—"

"Well that settles it. Ya'll sleep in tha guest bedroom. And first thing in tha morning ya'll go ta tha Professor. Deal?"

How she had out talked him he wasn't sure. He must have really been exhausted. "Ok…"

"Come on, we'll take tha elevator," she told him.

He came to his senses enough to take on his own body weight, but he still let Rogue guide him.

They walked silently through the corridor until Rogue opened a door to a, presumably, unoccupied room. He walked inside.

"Thanks Rogue," he accepted.

"Ya're welcome," she replied.

Turning to go he stopped her. "What are you still doing up?"

Suddenly she looked irritated. "They call it morning sickness, but it's got nothing ta do wit' just tha morning. Good night."

She shut the door behind her.

Rogue was right. He needed sleep. He must have been exhausted. He thought he'd heard Rogue say something about morning sickness. _A baby?_ Yeah he needed some sleep.

* * *

"Hurry up, Gambit," Calysto urged through gritted teeth.

"I'm going as fast as can be," Remy replied, irritated.

Magda had left them all alone, claiming she had business in the city. What city that was, he still had no clue. But he had the distinct feeling they weren't in Bayville anymore, let alone North America.

At the moment, Remy was attempting to use his powers to bust out of the shackles around his wrists. For some reason, while Magda was around the tingling sensation that was his powers seemed to disappear. But the minute she was gone he'd started to feel them come back. They were weak, hence the past 15 minutes of power usage and no breakage, but he was relieved to at least feel them.

"Dis is annoying," he mumbled to himself.

At full power, shackles like the ones that were holding him would be a laughable matter.

"Tell me about it," Calysto murmured. "She's been gone long. She'll be back soon!"

"I know, I know," Remy gritted out. "Aha!" he exclaimed when one shackle came fizzling open.

Calysto's façade visibly brightened. "The other one!" she urged. But now Remy's free hand was busily digging into his jacket. "What are you doing?"

" 'M looking fo'…" he said distractedly, and then suddenly exclaimed again. "Aha! Dis is what 'm looking fo'."

He held something up that looked like a toothpick.

"And what is that?" she said derisively.

"Ya live in da sewers and you're telling meh ya never seen ah lock pick befor'?" Remy questioned; he went to work at the other shackle.

Calysto remained quiet and Remy managed to pick the lock in record time.

"My turn," Calysto advised.

Remy frowned. He really wanted to get out of there. He looked from Calysto to the exit. Finally, he made his way to Calysto, and after a few minutes of fiddling she was loose.

"Now, let's get out of here," he suggested logically.

They started to run through the dungeon like cave that they were in when Calysto suddenly stopped at the makeshift table in the area.

"What are ya doing?" Remy yelled at her.

"I… I saw her using a phone before… maybe… maybe…" Calysto said breathlessly. "Yes!"

Remy stared at the cell phone in Calysto's hand, like a man who'd been wandering the desert and had finally found water.

"Give meh dat," he said quickly ripping the phone out of her hand.

"Hey," she protested.

He ignored her and instead yelled, "Let's move."

They continued to run as Remy fiddled with what turned out to be a satellite phone.

He dialled a number hoping to whatever Gods were out there that someone would pick up.

"Hello?" a tentative, tired sounding voice answered.

"Rogue?" Remy replied, silently thanking the God's.

"Remy? Is that ya?" she replied urgently. "Really ya? Where are ya?"

"Listen Rogue," he said quickly. "We don't know where we are. I need ya t'get da Professor. Maybe he can—"

"What do we have here?"

Remy and Calysto came to a complete stop; in front of him stood Magda and she was not alone.

"Remy what's going on?" Rogue shouted.

Remy took one look at Magda and the strange looking man and did not hesitate. He grabbed the first thing that he could find, which happened to be some rubble, charged it up and flung it at the pair. Unfortunately, he was not at full capacity yet.

_What did she do to him?_ he briefly wondered.

Fortunately, Calysto also sprung into action. She attacked the dead-looking man full on, leaving Magda to him.

"Remy hold on ah'm going ta wake tha Professor!" Rogue yelled.

As he went for Magda, aiming a kick to her stomach, he hoped it would all be worth it. Because he knew that this, this attack, was going to be futile.

And sure enough he saw that the man had Calysto in a choke hold. And a second later, Magda, using Jean's telekinesis, sent him flying though the air to hit against the same wall he had be shackled to.

"Let her go," Remy spoke to the man bitterly, "Essex."

The man just sneered back.

"That was a pretty little attempt at an escape," Magda commented.

"Jean!" Rogue's voice now crackled through the phone on the ground. Remy had dropped it as he flew through the air. "Let them go, Jean!"

Magda took a couple of steps and crushed the phone beneath her heels.

"I am so sick of people calling me Jean!" she screamed irrationally.

At the moment Magda looked positively insane and as he looked at her would be accomplice, he knew Essex wouldn't me any more grounded.

He shared a look with Calysto trying to convey just how much trouble they were in now.

Remy hoped Rogue could put something together from his errant phone call. Because they needed the X-men's help, desperately.

* * *

Well that's it for now. More to come soon.

Thanks to all who are reading. And thanks to my reviewers: **MarkC **_(Thanks for the review!);_ **twilightcloud18** _(Thanks!)_; **CelesteBelle; LatyfeSurLeSora; Ryromaniac** _(Thanks! Wait and see…); _**D . Torres **_(Hope you enjoyed this one too)_; **GohanRULEZ; and jnetrich.**

See ya soon!


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N:** Hello all. So, I had meant to update this much sooner, but my temporary teaching position got in the way. But now its up and I go back to substituting tomorrow, which means my nights are mine again! Yes! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please R&R!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own X-men Evolution.

**Chapter 38:**

**

* * *

**

"Remy? Remy?" Rogue yelled into the phone. "Are ya still there?"

She was rushing to the Professor's room, hoping Remy stayed on the line long enough to get him to talk to the Professor. When she knocked on the door, she was slightly disturbed to hear a dial tone instead of Remy's voice.

"Crap!" Rogue exclaimed, banging on the door.

"Yes, yes, I'm coming," she heard the Professor's voice.

The door opened to reveal a very tired looking Professor.

"Rogue," he said in some surprise. "What is the matter?"

And then she heard from behind her. "Rogue? What's wrong?"

She turned around to see Scott approaching them.

And he wasn't the only one she'd woken up.

"Rogue, honey, are you all right?" Storm questioned.

She also saw Logan's head poke out of his room.

"We need ta talk in tha conference room, now," Rogue demanded.

* * *

"Rogue, what is going on?" the Professor asked urgently.

Rogue looked at all who were gathered: the Professor, Wolverine, Storm, Hank, Scott, Kurt, Kitty, and Evan. They were all sitting around the table, but she couldn't sit, she paced the room in front of them.

"Ah just got ah call from Remy," Rogue blurted out.

"Gambit?" Wolverine questioned. "Are you sure he was all there?"

Rogue nodded. "It _was_ him, ah'm sure. Ah think he was trying ta get away when he called. But… but he got caught."

Rogue tried to stay calm but the whole night had been a little overwhelming. And it was late, and she still hadn't gotten any sleep. So her emotions were showing through.

Scott stood up and came to her side; he put his arms around her. "Come on Rogue, you can sit and tell us at the same time."

She let herself be led to an empty seat next to him.

"That's not it, either," Rogue continued. "Warren's here."

"Here in the mansion?" Kitty questioned.

"Yes, he wanted ta talk ta ya Professor, but he was exhausted. Ah think he flew all tha way here. Ah told him ta get some rest first. He's in ah guest room right now."

"Do you know what about?" the Professor asked.

Rogue shook her head.

"I'll bet it's connected to the Apocalypse thing," Evan put in.

"And then you got the call from Remy?" Hank asked.

"Yeah," Rogue answered.

"Ok, we need to deal with the Remy situation first," the Professor urged. "Tell us everything."

Rogue took in a deep breath. She conveyed everything she'd heard.

Wolverine shook his head. "That's not much."

"And… and ah heard him say something else," Rogue finished. "Ah think it was ah name… something lahke Essex…"

"Essex?" the Professor said in alarm.

"Yes… do ya know him?"

The Professor didn't answer, he seemed lost in thought.

"Charles?" Hank prompted.

"Yes… yes," the Professor responded. "Anything else Rogue?"

"Uh… ah got tha phone number from tha caller ID," she let them know.

The whole room stared at her astonished.

"No vay!" Kurt exclaimed.

"That's like incredible," Kitty exclaimed.

Rogue nodded.

She wrote down the number.

The Professor let out a disturbed sigh. "All right. Hank, I will need you to determine where this phone call came from. I need a team ready to go once he does. Scott, Storm, Kitty, Kurt, you four will go. I'd like you to take Bobby and Amara with you as well. I'll have more details for you once I deal with Mesmero."

"Mesmero?" Scott questioned.

"Yes, he has an image of where I believe Magda is. With the help of cerebro I'm going to run it through the computers," he answered.

They all looked perplexed, but knew matters of the mind were better left to him.

"You want me to stay here?" Wolverine asked, annoyed.

"Yes, I'm going to need you and Hank to make sure our defences are infallible. We will need to protect Rogue, as well as Wanda, and quite possibly Warren."

Wolverine grunted his understanding.

"I can stay to help vith that," Kurt piped up.

"I'm sorry Kurt, I think your talents will be better served with the team," the Professor denied. "Do we all understand?"

They nodded.

"All right, let's get some sleep."

* * *

Despite being up much of the night, Rogue awoke at her usual time. And she could tell by the quietness of the rest of the house that everyone else was still asleep.

Rogue carefully got out of bed, putting on her slippers, so she could pad out of the room quietly without waking Scott. Opening the door slowly, she slipped out of the room. Her stomach growled loudly.

"Kitchen, it is," she whispered.

Once there, she opened the fridge and began to pull out various ingredients. After 2 minutes of mixing and preparing and 15 minutes of baking she finally had her breakfast.

Sitting at the table, she ate her confection happily, while thinking about the events of the past 24 hours.

Rogue hoped Remy was all right. At least she knew he would be. With the phone number and Mesmero's help they could pinpoint Remy's location and rescue him from Magda's clutches. And maybe they could rescue Jean too. Rogue believed wholeheartedly that this would happen.

Another thing on her mind was the fallen angel holed up in the guest room. She wondered what had caused him to flee his home so urgently to get to them. Rogue hoped it wasn't connected to the Magda problem. Because than it would be just too much. She hoped it was just him fleeing a bothersome ex-girlfriend.

Ok, that was a little far-fetched.

But, suddenly she really wanted to know. So, she scooped up some of her dish into a plate, grabbed a cup of water and the aspirin bottle just in case, put it all on a tray and climbed the stairs to the guest hallway.

Rogue knocked lightly on Warren's door, there was no answer so she assumed he was still asleep. She opened the door and peeked into the darkened bedroom. She sidled inside and went over to the bedside, placing the tray there.

She glanced at the bed. He wasn't there.

Rogue sat down on the edge of the bed, wondering where Warren had gotten to, when speak of the devil, he walked into the room from the attached bathroom.

Rogue was super surprised, since her friend was only clad in a towel draped haphazardly around his waist. His chest was glistening with water droplets from the shower he'd apparently just finished taking. In fact, Rogue watched a single droplet begin a tantalizing tumble from the center of his chest all the way down to…

"Rogue!" Warren said in surprise.

Rogue quickly looked away embarrassed, blushing furiously. "Warren, hi," she said, speaking to the bedspread. "Ah'm sorry, ah came ta check on ya and get ya some breakfast."

Rogue gestured behind her in the general direction of the tray, still staring intently at the bedspread.

"Rogue, its ok, you can turn around," Warren told her, there was laughter in his voice.

"Are ya sure?" she asked tentatively.

This time he did chuckle. "Yes, I'm sure."

Slowly she turned around and found that he'd dressed in a pair of pyjama bottoms and a muscle shirt that he must've found in the closet while she had been talking. He was grinning broadly.

"Ah'm sorry," Rogue said sheepishly.

He came and sat next to her on the bed. "Hey it's all right. It's not the worst thing in the world being walked in on by a beautiful woman."

She blushed profusely, looking away.

"So you brought me breakfast?" he asked inquisitively.

Rogue turned back around looking at the tray on the night stand. "Yeah, ah made it mahself."

He picked up the bowl and took up a spoonful. Rogue watched him stare at it for a long moment.

"Uh… Rogue, what is it?" he asked, laughing.

Rogue smiled. "It's ah cookies and cream cake. But ah had ta substitute tha cream wit' some mayo. And tha cookies wit' crackers."

"You ate this?" Warren asked incredulously.

Rogue gave it some thought, suddenly realizing what exactly she ate. "Yeah… gross," she said in disgust; she was more pregnant than she thought. She took the bowl from him and stood up to place the bowl on the tray. "Let meh just take this and dispose of it quickly."

She was about to pick up the tray and leave when Warren suddenly took hold of her bare wrist. "Rogue wait."

She gave him a strange look, and then stared at his hand on her bare skin. Why would he do that? He had no clue that her powers were MIA right now.

"What… what is it?" she asked; she totally expected him to ask about her non-existent powers. But when he didn't answer she looked up to see that he was staring at her midsection.

"Rogue," he said in wonder. "You… you really are pregnant…"

Caught off guard, she smiled; her free hand went to her bump. "Yeah, ah ahm."

He continued to stare, and she felt self conscious at how little she was wearing, a tight black tank top and some matching boxer shorts.

"Uh…" she tried to speak, but didn't really know what to say.

Suddenly, he seemed to come back to his senses. "Wait, am I touching your bare skin? Rogue can you control your powers?"

Now he stared up at her in wonder.

"Not quite…" she informed.

He used his free hand to wave over her, not realizing his other hand was still attached to her wrist. "Then… how… all this…"

She sighed. "It's ah long story…"

Rogue could tell he was about to ask for it when another knock came at the door.

"Come in," Warren said absently, not taking his eyes off Rogue.

Rogue looked to the door as it swung open.

"Hey Warren, I brought you some—"

Scott walked in with a small stack of folded clothes.

"Rogue!" he said in surprise.

"Scott!" she exclaimed.

"Is… everything um all right here?" Scott asked tentatively.

Warren seemed to realize he had still been holding onto Rogue's wrist and let go.

"Hey Scott, its good to see you again" Warren greeted, warmly.

"Yeah same," Scott said a little more icily than needed.

"Uh… Rogue was just bringing me some breakfast," Warren explained.

Rogue sprung into action. She grabbed the tray. "Yeah, some inedible breakfast," she said, walking towards the door. "Don't talk about anything… important," she told them. Rogue looked at Warren. "They try ta keep meh out of tha loop because of tha baby, but it doesn't work."

Warren smiled at her in response, and she couldn't help but smile back. She totally missed Scott's frown.

* * *

Well that's it for now. Hope you enjoyed.

Thanks to everyone who are still reading and thanks to those who reviewed: **GohanRULEZ; MarkC; Nikki-4; LatyfeSurLeSora** _(Yeah, me either, lol)_; **Ryromaniac** _(Hope you enjoyed more Warren goodness);_ **twilightcloud18** _(a break from the action, but at least you get some humor; thanks for the review!);_ and **D . Torres. **

I'll try to update soon!


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N**: Hello again! I hope you enjoy this latest instalment. I have to say, I really enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hope you like it too! Let me know, thanks!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own X-men Evolution.

**Chapter 39:**

**

* * *

**

Charles frowned at the man before him. Mesmero sat in a chair, handcuffs fastening him in place. The man wore such a defiant look on his face that it left him wondering at what could have ever happened to him to make him so detached from the real world.

"We're going to try something different today, Mesmero," Charles announced carefully.

"You may try whatever you like, I still won't tell you anything," the man replied.

"No, you won't, but your mind will," Charles assured. "This time I will be using cerebro to help."

Charles saw the man visibly pale. Having your mind probed just by him alone was exhausting on the probe-ee, but to also have the use of cerebro, that was just a bit worse. Because then it took the best telepaths, or the most fractured of minds to hide anything at all.

"I'm going into your mind to find the image of the caves again, then, with the help of cerebro we're going to put the image through a computer so we can do an image match," he explained.

With no response, Charles slipped on the helmet of cerebro and then wheeled in front of Mesmero. Raising his hands to either side of Mesmero's temples, he paused at Mesmero's tense look.

"This would be much easier if you relax."

The pained look did not wane and the Professor could not wait any longer.

* * *

"So…" Scott started, staring his friend down suspiciously.

"So," Warren replied, amused.

Scott liked Warren, normally, but he hadn't enjoyed the intimate seeming moment between his friend and soon-to-be-wife.

"How's it going?" Warren asked, when Scott didn't elaborate.

"Well, honestly," Scott started. "We're feeling a bit screwed lately."

"Uh… you guys got a situation?" Warren asked intuitively.

Scott nodded. "Hah! Situation is putting it mildly. One word: Apocalypse."

It wasn't Scott's imagination when Warren's face visibly paled. But the man didn't elaborate.

"Do you know something?" Scott asked immediately.

"Maybe," Warren answered, looking grim. "I'd rather speak to the Professor first, though."

That annoyed Scott, but he just nodded.

Scott turned to go.

"Wait," Warren stopped him.

Scott stopped, thinking maybe Warren wanted to tell him something after all.

"Yeah," Scott asked.

"Rogue," Warren stated, pausing. "She's pregnant… putting aside the how of it, do you guys know who the father is?"

Scott grimaced, not sure why. "I am," he said simply.

Warren was more than a little surprised. "Really, wow… um… congratulations…"

"Thanks." Scott then added, "We're engaged, too."

Warren ran a shaky hand through his hair. "Wow… how long have I been gone?"

"Not long," Scott assured.

"And Jean?"

Scott knew that question was coming. "She's uh… part of the situation."

Warren nodded.

"Why don't you get dressed and then we'll go see the Professor," Scott finished.

* * *

"Professor," Scott called tentatively. It was the second attempt at making himself known to the Professor, since he'd walked in with Warren, only to find Mesmero unconscious and the Professor seemingly spaced out.

Warren was by his side, also watching the Professor with concern. "Do you think we should call Hank?" he asked unsurely.

Scott considered this for a minute when, finally, the Professor came out of his trance.

"Scott? Warren?" the Professor said sounding uncertain.

"Yeah, we're here Professor," Scott assured.

"Are you all right?" Warren wanted to know.

The Professor looked at both men as if seeing them for the first time ever. And then without another word he was wheeling his chair around to the computer controls.

"Professor?" Scott wanted to know.

"I need to see…" he trailed off.

"Professor, is this man going to be all right?" Warren questioned, going to Mesmero's side. He felt for his pulse and was relieved to find it steady and strong.

"Hmm…" the Professor answered absently. "Yes… he's just physically exhausted."

"Professor, did you find it? Do you know where they are?" Scott asked urgently.

Warren left the unconscious Mesmero to stare at the pair quizzically.

The Professor stared at the screen for a moment longer and then he was turning his chair around to face them. The man looked excited.

"Yes," he said simply.

"Yes," Scott echoed. "You found it?"

"They're hiding in caves in a small middle-eastern country called Lebanon," the Professor informed. "It's a place called the Jeita Grotto; they're quite popular with tourists. The image from Mesmero is from one of the caverns. And according to Hank, the area code of the phone number Rogue intercepted is also from there."

Scott couldn't help the grin that came to his face. They were getting somewhere, finally. "All right, I'll inform the others. We'll leave right away."

The Professor nodded and Scott turned to go.

"Am I missing something?" Warren spoke up, reminding the man of his presence.

The Professor turned to look at him. He smiled at him. "Warren, it is good to see you again."

"Likewise."

"Though, I wish what brought you back to us was more pleasant," the Professor commented.

Warren frowned. "What's going on Professor? Where is Scott going?"

"First," the Professor said. "Why don't you tell me about what's brought you here…"

Warren let out a sigh and plopped himself down into the nearest rolling chair. "It isn't pretty… I think it has something to do with Apocalypse… but how?"

"We only banished him, Warren," the Professor stated grimly. "We always knew this was a possibility."

"So soon?" Warren argued. The Professor just stayed silent. "I… I think I'm one of his new horsemen."

"Warren, you've been having nightmares?" The Professor inquired and he nodded. "May I look?"

Warren knew this would be necessary to confirm what he was seeing. He had to know if the dreams were just dreams or premonitions of what was to come. He gave his consent and sat still while the Professor put his fingers to either side of his temples. He felt a slight push and then a feeling like he'd lost control of his body.

It was over a few minutes later, but Warren felt slightly fatigued, as if he'd just done 50 push-ups.

"Well…" Warren urged. "Did you see?"

The Professor silently nodded.

"And…"

"It's as you feared," the Professor confirmed.

"No…" Warren let out. Even though he'd suspected it, it still came as a shock to have it confirmed. "How… why?"

"I'm not sure…" the Professor replied inadequately. "But, Jean has already chosen 3 others to serve her as well."

"Who are they?" Warren said quickly. "Wait, Jean?"

The Professor gave him a sad look. "Yes, I'm afraid Jean did not return from Egypt the same. She claims she is possessed by Apocalypse's High Priestess, Magda. She's been activating the horsemen."

"Claims? You don't believe what she says?" Warren wanted to know.

"I'm not sure… I have not had the opportunity to scan her mind since Egypt. And I'm not sure you know… but Jean's powers have been… unstable in the past," he explained.

"No, I didn't know," Warren answered.

"Yes, they have a way of taking on a life of their own."

Warren shook his head. "So, why is she doing this and who are the others?"

"Two of our own," the Professor informed. "Wanda Maximoff and Remy Lebeau—"

"Aren't they part of Magneto's group?"

"Remy joined us months ago. And Wanda joined us when she found out her fate. The third is Calysto, leader of an underground group of mutants called the Morlocks. It's the same group Evan joined last year."

"This isn't good," Warren stated, feeling overwhelmed.

"No, it isn't," the Professor agreed. "Magda has Remy and Calysto under her control and with her. Wanda's still here. We've surmised that she needs prior contact with her horsemen to activate them. You and Wanda are safe at the moment. That's why I'm going to need to ask you to stay here, at the mansion, until this is all resolved."

Warren didn't see that he had much choice in the matter. Either he stayed or be recruited forcefully by a deadly tyrant. He nodded his acquiescence.

"Good," the Professor added.

"Why is she doing this Professor?"

The Professor let out a tired sigh and Warren could suddenly see how much the past year had affected the man. He looked about ten years older than when he'd first met him two years ago.

"Rogue—"he started.

"Not Rogue again!" Warren said angrily. "Why can't they just leave her alone?"

"I'm afraid it's worse than that. It seems that Magda has plans to bring back Apocalypse by using Rogue's baby as a vessel."

"No… no," Warren stammered. "We can't let that happen…"

The Professor gave the younger mutant a pat on the shoulder. "We won't. We will stop this."

Warren nodded.

"I know this is a lot to take in, but we will stop all of it," the Professor finished.

* * *

"Remy…" he heard a pretty voice whisper. "Remy, are ya in dere? Wake up, silly."

Remy's eyes fluttered open, heavy with exhaustion. A beautiful, angelic face, with blue eyes and curly blonde hair came into view.

"Bella…" Remy murmured.

"Yes, silly," the young woman giggled.

Remy blinked at her twice. Yes, this looked and sounded like Bella, but the Bella he remembered did not giggle.

"Very good… Remy," a voice said menacingly, despite its praise.

"Essex, what do ya want?" Remy shouted, suddenly thrust into pitch black darkness.

"It's nice to know your mind is still intact," Essex sneered. "I had wondered after the operation…"

"I owe ya nothing!" Remy said frantically. His heart began to beat faster as he thought of past deeds done, memories he'd thought he'd buried long ago, screams he only heard in his nightmares.

"Relax, Remy," the man told him, suddenly coming into view as if a spotlight was suddenly shone on him.

"Where are we?" Remy demanded to know.

"In your mind of course."

"Ya… Ya're not real?" Remy asked, rhetorically. "I've snapped."

The pale faced man laughed. "No, I'm very much real. I'm in your mind with the help of my dear friend Magda."

"Ya're working fo' her?" Remy spat out.

"Technically, I'm working for Apocalypse," Essex corrected.

That was strange. From what Remy knew of Nathaniel Essex, he wasn't really a man you would say played well with others.

"That's true," Essex read his thoughts. "But Apocalypse's vision of a world of mutant's is one I share. And under his rule… well just think of the research experiments I could conduct…"

What Essex called research, Remy called torture.

"Semantics," Essex brushed it off.

"So…" Remy said, hatred burning through his words. "Ya're da reason ah'm here."

Essex let out a sinister laugh. "No, it's quite a coincidence that you're here and I'm here. It's going to be like old times."

Remy's blood boiled. "Ah'll never do your bidding again!"

"No, not without incentive, right?" Essex mocked. "Do you, by chance, need another operation?"

"Shut up!" Remy yelled.

He stood up with every intention of ramming into the disgusting man. At the last second before impact Essex disappeared and Remy fell to the ground.

"Why don't you go back to that dream?" Essex said menacingly. "I've been told that when you wake up you'll have one hell of a headache."

Bella reappeared in front of him.

"Enjoy!" Essex said creepily.

* * *

Well, that's it for now. Next chapter should be up soon! I hope you're enjoying the Remy/Essex twist. Obviously, I'm taking a little storyline from the comics, but its being tweaked to fit this story.

The caves that I mentioned are actually real and I've visited them before. They're amazing! You can take a ride in a row boat through the caves. Or, you can do a walking tour where you walk through these massive caverns. I really recommend taking a look at some pictures, at least. It was one of 28 finalists for the 7 Wonders of Nature.

Thanks for the great reviews: **LatyfeSurLeSora** _(thanks, I hope everything is a bit clearer in this chapter)_; **MarkC **_(You were right!)_; **kana117; twilightcloud18; Celeste Belle** _(interesting good? Or interesting bad?); _**GohanRULEZ **_(no Amara and Bobby this chapter, but look for a mention in the next; Scott is a bit of a jealous boy);_ **D . Torres; and Ryromaniac.**

Thanks!


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N:** Happy New Year everyone! Sorry about the long wait, I've been working on my Criminal Minds fics, so this one got put on hold for a bit. This chapter will be a bit of a filler chapter as well, but I promise to update a lot sooner. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own X-men Evolution.

**Chapter 40:**

**

* * *

**

Rogue glanced at the jet sadly, wishing she could be going with the team, instead of sitting and doing nothing. It was fired up and ready to go. All that was left was to wish the team good luck. But instead of doing that Rogue was holding on to Scott very tightly.

"Rogue," Scott chuckled into her hair. "I'll be fine."

She pulled back to stare at him with wide, shiny green eyes. "Ya better be. Ah'll never forgive ya if ya get hurt."

Scott pulled her back into the folds of his arms and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'm not worried about me. You're the one they want."

Rogue shot him a grimace. "Ah've got enough protection here."

On top of Hank, Logan, and the Professor, there were the younger mutants and Evan wasn't going anywhere either. On top of all that, the Professor asked the Brotherhood to stay with them until things went back to normal. Freddy and Todd would stay in the mansion, but Pietro had insisted on going on the mission.

"Still," Scott frowned.

"Ah'll be fahne," she reassured, she gave him a kiss. "Ya be careful."

Scott nodded, hugging her one last time, and then turned to board the jet. Rogue stared after him clearly still worried. She suddenly felt a hand drop onto her shoulder. Looking to her side, she found Warren looking at her, giving her a comforting smile.

"He'll be fine Rogue, he knows what he's doing," Warren tried to reassure her.

"Thanks Warren," she said affectionately, "Ah hope ya're right."

"Where's Kurt?" Kitty called from the jets open landing.

Rogue looked around to see where her brother had gotten to, but he was nowhere in sight.

* * *

"Kurt!" Wanda exclaimed. "You've got to go; they're all waiting for you."

Kurt nodded. "I know, I know… I just vanted to make sure you'll be all right vhile I'm gone."

Wanda wanted to smile at him affectionately, but she knew if she did it might encourage him to stay longer. He was holding up the mission as it was.

"I'll be fine Kurt," she said exasperated. "I've got Evan, here."

What she'd meant is she had Evan to keep her company and to keep her safe, so don't worry and be careful on the mission. But from the sudden crestfallen look on Kurt's face she knew he'd taken it in a completely different and wrong way.

"Oh I see… Evan, yeah," Kurt was saying as he began to turn to go.

"Kurt!" she practically shouted. "Stop… turn around."

He did as told, looking completely forlorn.

"I'll miss you," she said softly, after a second's pause. She knew they were the right words to say when his face lit up. "Now go, and be safe."

He nodded emphatically. "I will," he said. And then he did something that completely took her off guard. He leaned over and planted a kiss on her cheek. And before she could react he was gone in a puff of smoke.

* * *

With everyone on board Storm and Scott finally got the jet into the air. Everyone had taken their seats and Kitty looked to the back of the jet where Pietro sat all alone.

Kitty approached him, his eyes on her as she did. She took the seat next to him.

"How's it going?" she asked, not knowing what else to say.

He gave her a quizzical look, but answered her question. "Good, you?"

She shrugged. "Ok… I… I just wanted to say thanks again, for helping us."

He nodded. "I just want to make them pay for what they did to my sister and Rogue."

Kitty gave him a frown. "Pietro…" she started. "We've got to do this right. We can't afford to make mistakes because of vengeance blinding us."

"Jean hurt Rogue, they want to steal her baby," he said adamantly. "Don't you think they deserve to pay?"

"They've got to be stopped, yeah," Kitty agreed. "But farther than that… we need to let the right people, the authorities, deal with them."

"And who would that be?" Pietro wanted to know. "The police?"

Kitty frowned. "The Professor knows who…"

Pietro let out a derisive sigh. "We are so different…"

He didn't elaborate and Kitty didn't really know what he meant, what one thing had to do with the other.

Seeing her frown, Pietro added, "You're so… _good_."

"You're good too," Kitty insisted, getting a laugh from him. "You are, you're helping us aren't you?"

"I'm doing the right thing," Pietro corrected. "There's a difference."

Kitty shook her head, slumping back into her chair; she crossed her arms across her chest. "I don't get you."

Pietro laughed but didn't elaborate. They fell back into silence.

* * *

Warren led Rogue to a quiet part of the mansion. They ended up in the library. He urged Rogue to sit down in the arm chair, even though all she wanted to do was pace.

"This mission might take awhile, are you really going to pace the whole time?" he said amused.

She sat down, reason winning over. "Ah just wish ah could've gone wit' them."

Warren gave her a sympathetic look. "Me too…"

She glanced up at him, suddenly realizing that they were in the same boat—well, not the exact same, he wasn't pregnant, after all, but he felt frustrated as well.

"How… how have ya been doing?" she asked him. "Besides all this, I mean."

"Good, good," he answered. "Work's been good."

Ever the workaholic, Warren wasn't a rich bachelor you'd find in the tabloids every week.

"What about outside of work?" He gave her a confused look. "Ah mean… do ya have someone ta share your life wit'? Ah girlfriend?"

She wasn't imagining it when he blushed. "Ah… no, no girlfriend."

"Why not?" Rogue protested. "Any girl would be lucky ta have ya."

His blush deepened, but he smiled. "Thanks Rogue, I don't know, I guess I'm a bit of a recluse."

Rogue shook her head. "Wit' ah face lahke that, that's ah real shame."

She'd meant it as a compliment, but when she got an intense stare from him in return she felt her own cheeks begin to burn and she had to look away.

"Ah mean…" she tried to explain. "You're so sweet—" she stopped abruptly, not making things better.

"Thanks Rogue," he said sincerely, putting her out of her misery. She turned to look at him and saw that he wore an amused look on his face and there was also a twinkle of something else in his eyes. Something, she couldn't quite place.

She just shrugged. "You're welcome…"

* * *

Well that's it. Hope you enjoyed this brief chapter. I will try my best to update soon. Thanks for sticking with me!

And thanks for the reviews: **raye; kana117; MarkC; LatyfeSurLeSora; D . Torres; Celeste Belle; and Ryromaniac.**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N:** Hello. Sorry again for the wait. My Criminal Minds fics are slowly taking over. But, I promise, this one is definitely not a filler chapter, so I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the X-men.

**Chapter 41:**

**

* * *

**

_It happened again. He hadn't wanted it to; he'd tried his hardest not to let it happen, but it happened nonetheless. He was losing control. He was losing control of his own freaking body. It was terrifying. The one thought on his mind was when it happened next time, would it be to a person?_

_He leaned forward in his seat, putting his heavy head into his hands. Shaking from side to side, he was thoroughly on edge; he felt like a junkie who hadn't had a fix in awhile. And he wondered if that was his imagination or if the edginess was his powers itching to burst out of his every pore._

_He knew he couldn't live like this anymore, it was only a matter of time when he'd hurt someone. He was desperate._

"_Mr. Lebeau?"_

_Remy looked up at the face of the kind, old lady receptionist._

"_Dr. Essex will see you now."_

_%%_

Remy woke up abruptly. He had been dreaming a horrible dream. He shook his head, sitting up. No, not a dream, a memory he'd tried to bury for a long time now. Unfortunately, Essex's re-emergence in his life made that a very difficult thing for him to keep doing.

He looked around his surroundings; he was in a room, alone, lying on a twin-sized bed. There was a single dresser on his left and turning to the right, a nightstand. A glass of water was placed there. He picked it up and greedily drank from it.

How long had he been out? He had no idea; he also had no clue as to where he was.

There was a window above the bed. He turned, getting onto his knees and looked through the decorative bars—the kind of bars found on Middle Eastern home windows, meant to be as much of a deterrent to thieves as they were decorative. But the bars had another function; they also effectively kept you in.

Where ever he was, he was several stories up, and the building he was in was on a busy street. Looking down at the street, he caught a glimpse of people passing by. They were definitely looked Arab. He deduced from the mix of western and Middle Eastern garb that he was in one of the many middle-eastern countries.

He had to attempt to get someone's attention. So, he yelled down, "_Sardoonee… Sardoonee_…"

Not many looked up at his call for help. Those who did see his waving hands just turned back around. No one, it seemed, wanted trouble.

"Thanks fo' nothing," he murmured, turning to slump back on the bed.

He looked around the room once gain and his gaze fell on the door directly across from the bed. He gave a shrug and thought, _'it's worth a shot.'_ He got off the bed and with two strides he was at the door.

Tentatively, he put his hand on the knob and turned the handle. Surprisingly, it turned. But it couldn't be that easy, could it? And a second later, as he flew across the room, landing back on the bed, he knew it wasn't.

The door opened to reveal Magda, followed by a woman he'd never seen before. The woman had black hair, but her face was covered by a veil. He could tell, though, from her skin tone, that she too was probably from Arab descent.

"Remy, Remy, Remy," Magda began chidingly. "What do you think you're doing?"

Remy gave her a shrug. "It was worth ah shot."

"And the calling down for help?" Magda asked tersely. "Didn't know you spoke Arabic?"

"Spent ah little time in Syria and Egypt… picked up ah few t'ings…" Remy said modestly.

"Well, let's not try that again," Magda said more calmly. "Veil, here, had to intercept a man coming to investigate your calls."

"Picked up another flunky, ah see," Remy said, irritated, but he was clearly intent on irritating her even more. "Ya do know ya're working fo' ah psycho bitch, right?"

The woman quirked an eyebrow at him. A second later, Remy started to cough; it was like the air he was breathing was suddenly filling with smoke. He started to choke. He couldn't breathe. Any minute now, he was going to pass out and eventually die.

"Enough," Magda barked out. "I need him alive."

The 'smoke' started to dissipate and Remy took three long deep breaths of fresh air.

"Nice," he murmured, once he could speak. "So where are we?"

"Going to pull a stunt like last time?" Magda asked.

"Going t' let meh?" he questioned back.

"We're in the middle east," Magda offered, but went tight lipped after.

"What are we doing here?" Remy continued. "And where's Calysto?"

"To answer your first question, none of your business," Magda said gleefully. "And your second, well let's just say Essex is running some tests."

Remy could instantly feel the bile rise from his stomach up into his throat. "If he hurts her," Remy spat out. "Ah will find ah way t' get all three of ya."

"You wouldn't hurt your precious Jean," Magda sneered, twirling a piece of Jean's red hair around her finger.

"Ah didn't know her dat well," Remy threatened, narrowing his dark eyes at her.

Magda returned the look, but he had the smug satisfaction of knowing that she had to look away first.

"Let's go," she said coldly, beckoning Veil along.

They left the room, leaving Remy with the sense of not being a victim for the first time since Magda had hijacked his body.

* * *

"Mistress, will you let him speak to you as such?" Veil wanted to know.

Magda let out a disturbed sigh. "Unfortunately, my power has not fully returned since the X-men attacked my stronghold. I cannot keep him activated as my horseman. Short of ripping it out, I cannot do much about his tongue."

"I will gladly rip it out for you," Veil suggested, bowing her head.

Magda shook her head. "Not just yet… Go and check on Essex, remind him Apocalypse needs her alive."

Veil bowed her head once again and was off.

Magda stood there for a minute considering the past 72 hours. After Remy's debacle in the caves, Magda and Essex left that location and decided to stay in Lebanon's capital of Beirut. But she knew they had to get out of there and fast. The X-men were bound to be on their way there and Magda did not want to be around when they got there. Though, Lebanon _was_ turning out to be quite a fruitful place for hired help.

Magda had found Essex in Tripoli; well actually he'd found her. He claimed he was a long time follower of Apocalypse, dating back to the early 1850's. And he'd been waiting for a chance like this. And then Veil had been recruited by Essex. She was a moderately powerful enough mutant; her specialty was creating various degrees of smokescreens.

No, they couldn't stay there any longer. The X-men coming here meant Rogue was most likely back at the mansion and the mansion was definitely half-manned. She needed to get Rogue out of there and back for the ritual. Apocalypse was getting impatient.

She knew that she had her two other horseman to activate too, but the Maximoff girl was protected, and by now the rich boy, having been sent the dreams was on his way to the Professor. She'd cursed herself several times for not getting to him sooner.

Now they had to wait for their transportation. Unfortunately, her powers were completely drained and she could not perform the teleportation spell again. They needed a jet and she was in the process of arranging that.

* * *

Warren went to bed that night with a mixed batch of emotions. He'd spent the entire day with Rogue and he had to admit that she had changed a lot. Not unrecognizably so, but she'd grown up. After all, she was pregnant! You couldn't get much more grown up than that.

He'd had fun with her…

_%%_

_Warren re-entered the library, a mug of steaming hot chocolate in one hand and a PB and J sandwich in the other. He found Rogue just where he'd left her, sitting at the window-seat, staring out at the snowy world._

"_Hey, you're still sitting there…" he said amused._

_Rogue smiled his way. "Yeah… just can't seem ta get mah mind off tha mission. Ah mean, they're all risking there lives for meh. It doesn't seem right, not being wit' them."_

"_Rogue, they're risking there lives to stop Apocalypse from stealing your baby. I think they aren't to beat up about it," Warren assured. "I wouldn't be."_

"_Thanks," she said gratefully._

_Warren gave her a smile. He took a seat at the other end of the bench and held out the mug to her. "Here, I've brought you some hot chocolate."_

_She took it from him and blew at the steam before taking a small sip. "Mmm…" _

"_And a peanut butter and jelly sandwich," he offered._

"_No thanks," Rogue denied._

"_Rogue," Warren scolded. "You're eating for two…"_

_She reluctantly took it from him and he waited for her to take a few bites before launching into the question he really wanted to ask._

"_Rogue, you're pregnant?" he posed._

"_Yeah, ya know that already," Rogue said amused._

_He quirked an eyebrow at her. "No Rogue, _you're_ pregnant?"_

_Realizing what he was asking, a blush overtook her pale skin. "Oh, you mean _how_ am I having a baby?"_

_Warren chuckled awkwardly. "Well… it's just your powers, you know? You don't have to answer…"_

_Rogue laughed nervously, as well. "No, it's uh ok… sorry, ya just caught meh off guard. No one else really asked that question."_

"_Oh," Warren said. That surprised him. No one else thought that Rogue becoming pregnant with Scott's baby was strange and unexpected?_

"_Ah… it happened over Christmas; uh… tha Professor and Mr. McCoy gave meh ah Christmas present. It was this serum they'd been working on, ta help meh gain control of mah powers. It only lasted about 24 hours. Ah don't think they thought ah'd use it lahke that… And so…"_

"_You and Scott," Warren finished for her._

"_Yeah, ah've been in love wit' him since tha minute ah met him," Rogue admitted to him. "So ah seduced him."_

_Warren couldn't help but laugh at her matter-of-fact-ness. "You seduced him, really?"_

"_What?" she said indignantly. "Ah ahm very capable of seducing men."_

_He continued to laugh. "No, it's not that… it's just… you're so funny…"_

_She gave him a push. "Ah ahm not funny… ah'm seductive when ah want ta be."_

"_I'm sure," Warren chuckled. "I'm sure, you're very cute—"_

"_Ah ahm not cute," she pouted._

_It's like he couldn't stop laughing. That is until what she did next._

_Rogue got up on her knees and gave him a harsh shove so that he was leaning back on the pillows of the seat. He eyed her carefully; there was no amusement in her eyes, only an intense, sultry look. Warren had to gulp down the sudden wave of desire that her batting lashes was giving him._

"_Rogue… what are you doing?" he murmured._

_She slowly straddled his body and he jerked backwards only to hit a wall._

"_Rogue—"_

_A finger came down over his lips. "Shh…" The same finger traced the outline of his lips. It felt really nice. Too nice. "Shh… just let meh…"_

_She started to lean forward, inching closer and closer to his lips. Was she going to kiss him? She stopped an inch away from his face, giving him a sultry smirk. His breath was coming heavy. She moved her head to the right and he felt her breath at his ear._

"_How was that?" she murmured._

_His eyes wide, he realized what had just happened._

_She pulled away from him, smirking in a smug sort of way. Warren had to quickly school his features, not wanting to show just how much he'd enjoyed being 'seduced' by her._

"_Uh…" his voice cracked._

Damn it, _he thought, _I sound like a prepubescent kid!

_Her smirk turned into a full blown grin._

"_See," she said superiorly. "Ah told ya so…"_

_%%_

Warren let out a sigh, remembering her beautiful smile earlier that day, her confident air. She had changed, yes, but it was more like her personality had been enhanced.

A grimace suddenly overcame his face. He remembered how he felt the entire time he'd spent with her. He especially remembered how he felt when she'd come over top his body. It felt like… well it felt like he was home. It had been wonderful. It was like he hadn't had a care in the world other than what he was going to do next to make her happy. He wanted to make her happy.

_Uh oh. What the hell was he doing? _

He couldn't be… No, he couldn't be falling for his very pregnant, nearly married good friend. _Right?_

_Right._ He told himself. He was just pleasantly surprised by the changes in Rogue. And he was happy to see his friend again. It'd been too long.

That's all.

_Right?_

* * *

A few chapter clarifications:

The word Remy yelled out of the window "sardoonee" is a real Arabic word. It roughly translates into 'help me.'

The mutant Veil in this chapter is an actual Marvel character. So, I didn't make her up. She's actually Iraqi in the comics, but I'm tweaking her a bit to be able to speak Arabic.

Well that's it for now. I'll try to have another update by next week.

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed: **GohanRULEZ** _(thanks, stay tune for a Bobby/Amara tidbit in the next chapter)_; **MarkC; kana117; Ryromaniac; D . Torres; and Celeste Belle** _(yes I know. I'm trying, really.)_

Thanks again!


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N:** Hello everyone! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please R&R! Thanks!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own X-men Evolution.

**Chapter 42:**

* * *

Scott stepped out of the jet to take in his surroundings. They'd gotten to Lebanon in record time—five hours—thanks to the blackbird.

"Ugh," Kitty groaned, stepping up next to her.

Scott glanced at her to see what was up. Her hand was shading her eyes as she too took a look around.

"Why is it so sunny?" she moaned. "It's like winter, isn't it?"

Scott glanced around. It sure didn't look like it. Their surroundings were almost desert like, with nothing but dirt and dried shrubs dotted here and there.

"Mr. McCoy says they're experiencing a dryer than normal winter," Bobby explained, joining them. "It's supposed to rain a lot, but it hardly ever snows."

"I miss the snow," Kitty murmured.

The rest of the team started down.

"All right," Storm started to say authoritatively. "We need to find some transportation."

"Ve've got the X-van," Kurt said logically.

Scott shook his head. "Too conspicuous. We need something low key."

"Well, what do you suggest?" Pietro said snidely. "We're kind of in the middle of nowhere."

Scott didn't miss the annoyed/embarrassed look Kitty through at the Brotherhood member.

_Uh oh, not again,_ he thought. It was the same look she'd given Lance on numerous occasions.

Amara came down from the blackbird, a hand held device in hand, clicking away at some buttons.

"There's a medium size town about ten miles due south called Leila. We could try there," Amara announced.

It was as good a bet as any. Where they really needed to be was at those caves from Mesmero's memory. Or at the very least in the capital city. But they hadn't wanted to get too close to either, just in case Magda was somehow monitoring the sky.

They all agreed that Amara's idea was their best bet and then they were on their way.

* * *

"A day?" Magda yelled in frustration. "A day is not good enough. We need to leave now!"

"I'm sorry, Mistress," Veil said, bowing her head in deference. "Our contact's plane is in use and will not be here until tomorrow night."

"Did you remind him that Apocalypse gave him this new life even after his ruthless betrayal?" Magda wanted to know.

"I did, Mistress, I was very clear on what would happen to his new life if he were to betray our Master again," Veil explained, she shrugged her shoulders. "But, his jet is occupied in Egypt. Tomorrow night is the earliest it could get free."

Magda slammed her fist against the wall. She silently cursed the situation knowing there wasn't more they could do.

"Arrange the pick up," Magda gritted out.

"Yes Mistress," Veil listened and quickly left her side.

Magda let out an angry growl. The damned X-men were in Lebanon, too. Her borrowed body had some kind of connection to that idiot Summers. She could feel him near. And she knew he wasn't likely to be alone. They needed to beat them back to New York, back to Rogue. Apocalypse was getting impatient. And an impatient Apocalypse was an extremely displeased Apocalypse. If things did not begin to go her way she would be replaced easily.

"Magda?"

She turned around to see Essex watching her intently. The man creeped her out, but Apocalypse trusted the slimy man, and because of that she allowed his presence in her vicinity. But once Apocalypse was of their world once again she was going to request Essex be removed from her care.

"Yes," she said impatiently.

"Has Apocalypse contacted you?" Essex questioned.

Magda gave him an impatient look; he knew full well that Apocalypse had not spoken to her, not since they'd left the US.

"No," she said, hating the smug look on the pale man's face. "But I feel him and he's very displeased with _all _of us."

"Well then maybe we should return to the civilized world and capture the Mother," Essex stated obviously.

Magda wished Veil was around to hear his implication that her country was not civilized. She would not have stopped her if she decided to choke the air around him.

"Do you not think I am trying to accomplish that?" Magda said not masking her irritation. "Veil is making herself useful. She's arranging a jet to pick us up."

"From that fool, Exodus?" Essex mocked. "He's betrayed Apocalypse once before what makes you think he won't do it again?"

_Because I believe our master has another follower to distrust,_ she wanted to say. But angering Essex would not help their cause right now. So instead she showed her irritation by pinning him to the wall with her telekinesis.

"Because this time he'll have to deal with me too," she threatened.

"How—" he started gain.

"Enough!" she shouted. She was High Priestess to Apocalypse, how dare he question her? "What of your progress with the Morlock? Can you bring her under your will?"

Essex gave her a rueful eye before answering, "Yes, but only you can make her a true horseman."

"By the time we get back to Bayville my powers shall be fully recovered. But in the meantime we need them both to cooperate."

Essex bowed his head to her in a move similar to Veil's but she knew it was full of mocking. Oh, how she longed to rip his wicked tongue from his mouth.

She felt Apocalypse's presence in her mind urging her to remain calm.

"It shall be so," Essex agreed with her and then moved off to do who knew what.

Magda let out a breath hoping it would calm her. And then she opened the door to Remy's room. What she saw there had her anger flaring once again. He was perched on the bed looking out the window again.

"Ugh," she groaned out before slamming him into the right side wall.

Remy moaned out in pain and shock.

"I thought we weren't going to try that again," she patronized.

He shrugged in a nonchalant manner from his position on the floor. It only infuriated her further. "Ya're ah fool if ya t'nk 'm not going t'try everyt'ng I can t' get da heck out of here."

She slammed him back against the wall again.

"Ya're going t'have t'kill meh t'get meh t'stop. But we both know Apocalypse needs meh alive," Remy said seemingly amused.

"Only until we get Rogue and then, trust me, you'll be expendable," she replied smugly.

She had the satisfaction of seeing his face fall. But it was momentary because his infuriating smirk returned.

"Heard ya arguing wit' Essex. He's going t'stab ya in da back, ya know," Remy changed the subject.

Magda did not like her suspicions being confirmed. She frowned at him, but did not answer his question. Instead she said, "Tomorrow we'll be returning to Bayville, cooperate and I will spare you Essex's mind games."

Again satisfaction returned when Remy's face paled.

"And if I recall I've heard he has some very invasive techniques," Magda hit home.

She watched him visibly shudder before she left the room. She was sure to have his cooperation now.

* * *

"We arrived an hour ago," Scott said as he looked at the Professor on the screen. "I've got them split up into two teams right now."

Storm, Amara, and Bobby had been assigned the task of getting them some less conspicuous transportation. Kurt, Kitty, and Pietro were in charge of getting information from the locals. They needed to be on their way to Beirut in an hour.

"Very good Scott," the Professor answered. "We're doing what we can here. I've got Hank scanning the world for anything unusual. Because we know Apocalypse does not act quietly. Logan's being every so vigilant with security, so nothing to worry about here."

Scott nodded. He knew if he could not be there to protect Rogue that Wolverine was the next best thing. "That's good to hear Professor."

"But I suspect it's not me you want to be talking to," the Professor added, smiling. "There's someone here who wants to—"

"Scott!" he heard Rogue exclaim. He heard the Professor chuckle good-naturedly when Rogue suddenly appeared on screen.

Her beautiful face was smiling brightly at him. It had only been a day since he'd last seen her, but God he missed her.

"Hey there," he said affectionately. "How are you doing?"

She smiled sadly. "Ah miss ya."

"I miss you too," he let her know. "But we'll be back soon enough. And then we'll have the baby, and get married, and get that puppy I know you wanted…"

He knew he was getting ahead of himself. They had to neutralize the problem of Apocalypse first. But he wanted her to focus on the positives.

"Ah wish it were that simple," she said, letting out a sigh. "But ya're sweet. Ah love ya Scott."

"I love you too…"

He watched her expression change to one of hesitant apprehension. "Rogue, what's wrong?"

She blew out a breath. "Mr. McCoy wants meh ta do another ultrasound today ta see how our little boy is doing… ah just… it doesn't feel right without ya."

Scott let out a sigh. "I know. I wish I was there. I wish… well, I wish a lot of things. But I don't know how long I'll be gone. You can't wait for me. Ok? Take someone with you… but don't wait."

She blew out a breath. "All right. Ya're right… maybe ah'll ask Warren…"

_Warren?_ His mind screamed. He wasn't sure why, but the thought of him near Rogue made him angry. It was completely irrational. Warren had been nothing but a friend to him. Still…

"Or you know, Toad…" he joked to cover up his sudden anger.

Rogue laughed. "Toad ain't getting anywhere near meh when all ah'm in is ah gown…"

He laughed with her. "You take whoever makes you feel comfortable," he paused. "I've got to go. But please, Rogue, take care of yourself and the baby."

"Ah will," she assured.

She blew him a kiss and then the screen went blank.

He let out a sigh. He missed her like crazy.

"How's my sister doing?"

Scott turned around to see Kurt standing there, looking at him worriedly.

"She's fine," Scott answered. "Just wants all this to be done and for us to go home."

Kurt nodded.

"Speaking of being done vith this…" Kurt started. "Pietro and Kitty have found someone who may be able to help us."

"Really?" Scott asked eagerly.

"Yeah, come outside," Kurt urged.

Scott didn't have to be told twice. Kurt turned on his image inducer and then led the way.

Once down the steps of the blackbird, Scott could see Kitty and Pietro speaking with an older looking Lebanese man. The man had a trim beard and moustache and was wearing a suit. He looked like a businessman, so Scott wondered what he was doing in a small town. He'd find out.

Kitty spotted Scott and Kurt coming down and led the man to them, Pietro bringing up the rear.

"Oh my God Scott!" she exclaimed. "This might be what we needed." She turned to the older man. "Please Mr. El-Rafi, tell my friend what you told us."

The man gave her a simple nod. "You look for American woman, right? I see her."

"Yes," Scott answered, "But how do you know she's the one we're looking for?"

"She have the red hair. Not many have the red hair. She was beautiful woman… but very, very angry…"

Scott nodded. It sounded like Jean. But he still had to be sure. "Was she with anyone?"

The man visibly paled at the question. "Bis mil lah," the man said, breathlessly. Scott recognized the words as a plea to God. "She was with man… he had red eyes, like her hair…"

That sounded like Gambit, which was enough for him.

"… and pale skin, like death," the man continued. "And he had a mark on his head, right here…"

Mr. El-Rafi pointed to the middle of his forehead. Ok, that didn't sound like Gambit. But the eyes sounded right.

"Where'd you see them?" Scott asked.

"In Beirut," the man said eagerly.

Scott let out a sigh. The city wasn't some town. He knew it had over a million people in it. "Any specific place?"

"The old district, where we were bombed in 1982, there are still some buildings that are falling down…" the man explained.

"What were you doing there?" Scott questioned.

"I have… customers there," the man said vaguely.

Scott nodded. That's all he needed to know.

"Thank you," Scott said politely.

The man nodded. Pietro began to lead the man away. "Now may I have the American dollars…"

Scott didn't hear the rest of what he had to say. He was lost in thought. _Could it really be them? And if so what were they doing in the run down part of town?_

"So," Kitty interrupted. "What do you think?"

"You think it's them?" Pietro asked, after having sent Mr. El-Rafi on his way.

"I don't know," Scott confessed. "But it's our only lead. And I think we should follow it."

"I'll get Storm and the others on the comm.-link," Kurt let them know.

_Was this it? Could they be close to all this ending?_

He suddenly felt Kitty's hand on his arm. "We'll get them Scott. I know we will."

He sure hoped so.

3333333

Well that's it for now. Hope you enjoyed. Thanks to everyone who's been sticking with this.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter: **fear; anonymous; MarkC; GohanRULEZ; D . Torres; and kana117. You guys are awesome!**

I'll try my hardest to update soon!


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N:** Hello, anyone still out there? lol. I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I really have no excuse other than I've been working in the Criminal Minds fandom these days and this story just kept getting put on hold. I'm hoping with this chapter I'll get back into the swing of things and hopefully there will be some quicker updates.

So, if you're still with me, thank you very much. And please let me know what you think about the chapter (or my crappy updating skills). Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the X-men.

**Chapter 43:**

* * *

Warren looked over at a glowing Rogue. They'd just done Rogue's ultrasound and she couldn't take her eyes off the pictures Hank had printed out for her.

"Thanks for being here for meh, Warren," she startled him out of his thoughts. She surprised him further when she turned her head and placed a kiss on his cheek. Her full lips against his skin were almost more than he could handle.

She pulled back, giving him a huge smile. _She really had no idea how she affected him, did she?_

"You're… uh… welcome," he stuttered out.

After thinking about her for the past couple of nights he was starting to believe that maybe it wasn't just her new charismatic aura that was drawing him to her. He couldn't seem to get enough of being with her. He knew now that he was probably falling for her.

She laughed suddenly. "Why so serious?"

Caught off guard, he began to blush. He looked down, attempting to hide it. Instead, his gaze fell on her still exposed belly, the scars glistening with the gel. He felt anger, suddenly, at what had been done to her.

"Hey," she said gently, taking hold of his hand. "Ah'm fahne now."

He caught her gaze in his own hoping to convey how much it hurt him to see her hurt, how scared he was that he cold possibly help to do this to her.

"Uh…" Rogue's turn to stutter, she looked quickly away. "Uh… ah should get off this table shouldn't ah?" She laughed nervously.

He took hold of her hand before she swung off the table.

"Rogue—"

"Warren," she cut him off.

They stood like that, staring at each other, something electric passing between them. Warren couldn't really decipher the look she was giving him. But there was definitely confusion mixed with something else. Something that started to draw him towards her.

The sound of throat clearing drew him back to his senses. He let go of her abruptly and they both turned around to see Logan standing in the doorway.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked, with an eyebrow raised.

"Logan," Rogue exclaimed in surprise. "What are ya doing here?"

He gave her a wry smile. "I came to see the kid, remember? It looks like I missed all the fun. Everything all right down here?"

Warren watched Logan's suspicious eye go from Rogue to land on him.

"It's fahne Logan," she said approaching him. She took hold of one of his hands and started to attempt to drag him. "Come on; ah've got pictures ya can look at."

Logan took a couple of steps then turned out of her grasp. "I'll meet you upstairs Rogue. I've got to talk to Angel boy for a sec."

Rogue turned to grimace at his back and then threw Warren an "Is this ok?" look. He nodded, not wanting to stress her out. She let out a huff, showing how displeased she was with the situation and then left the infirmary.

Warren refocused his gaze on Logan. The man was not smiling now.

"Look, Logan—" Warren started to hedge.

"No, you look bub," Logan growled out. "I don't know you very well… but what I do know is you're supposed to be some kind of angel. So act like it!"

"Logan," Warren tried again. "What you walked in on was nothing, all right?"

"It better had been nothing," Logan grunted. "Rogue does not need anything else to complicate her life. She's got Scott; she's got the kid, that's all she needs."

"I know," Warren answered, sheepishly.

_What had he been thinking?_

"So, if you're going to be her friend, then be her friend. Otherwise," he paused, and Warren jumped back a bit at the sound of Wolverine's claws popping out. "We'll have to do something drastic. And we wouldn't want that, right?"

Warren shook his head.

"Good," Logan answered, pulling his claws back in. "It was good talking to you."

Logan walked out of the infirmary, leaving Warren to wonder why he was making a mess out of everything.

* * *

Magda was anxious and nervous. She absolutely hated feeling this way. She knew it was only a matter of time before the X-men caught up to her and waiting in that damned tiny apartment the whole day did not help her jitters. At least she'd been alone.

She'd allowed Essex to do what he had to get Remy and the Morlock under his control so they could get the hell out of there. She hated feeling powerless. She'd been careless with the usage of her powers, first getting them out of Bayville and then the mind control she'd used over her two horsemen. She was utterly fried. The only power she had at the moment was Jean's and that was weak as well. She'd breathe a sigh of relief when they were back in Bayville; by then her powers should have returned and she'd be that much closer to Rogue and her baby and Apocalypse would be that much closer to returning. Oh how good it would feel to be by his side again.

"This way, Mistress," she heard Veil mumble.

Magda shook her head to get out of her reverie. She saw Veil point down yet another hallway. Veil had bribed an airport worker to show her a back route into the hangar that Exodus's jet would be parked in. She looked behind her at a glazed eyed Remy and matching Calysto, and the pale Essex and knew that the less people who saw them the better. Not many people for the X-men to question. She'd have to reward Veil somehow for her individual, quick thinking.

"Why are we doing this again?" she heard Essex's annoyingly dour voice say from behind.

"Because," she said, long-sufferingly. She thought he was supposed to be some kind of mastermind genius. "We're a pretty conspicuous bunch, don't you think? If we were to walk through the airport we'd be noticed. And right now we don't want to be noticed. Not unless you're willing to forfeit the entire plan and anger our master."

She hoped that shut him up. She really hated the sound of his voice.

"And Exodus should be here?" Essex asked.

She looked back at him; he had a sinister looking grin on his face. He was enjoying annoying her. God, she yearned for the day that she could roast him like a pig.

"His jet should be here," she corrected, "That's all I care about."

"Me too," he agreed, cheerfully.

She eyed him warily over her shoulder. She hoped he could see the daggers she was mentally shooting at him. _Die, die, die,_ she silently chanted in her head.

A wave of disapproval flowed through her and she knew it was Apocalypse. Her connection with him allowed her to feel his feelings and vice versa. Right now, he wanted her to calm the hell down.

But it was so hard when Essex was being so trying. However, for Apocalypse she would attempt anything, so for him she ceased her silent mantra.

"Mistress?" Veil said urgently.

Magda looked to her faithful follower and saw that they'd reached a door.

"We're here," Veil added.

Magda grinned as they opened the door to find it led to an outside hangar. And there waiting for them, just as she'd planned was a jet. She couldn't help it when she shot Essex a smug look. _Take that,_ she thought, ungraciously. She felt Apocalypse sigh with disappointment.

She shook her head. _He was right, what was with these childish thoughts? _

As they walked towards the jet she took the moment to probe her mind. Wary of what she might find. She had a suspicion… she had a vague idea of what was going on.

Going into her astral plane, she floated through it, scanning intently for any sign of…

There she was, Jean Grey. Red hair floating around her, she was standing up ahead; free of the cage she'd thrown her into back when she'd first possessed the woman in Egypt.

"Hello Magda," Jean said, voice sizzling with anger. "Surprised?"

_Damn,_ her drain on power must have allowed her to get free.

Magda shrugged, flicking back her own black hair over her shoulder. "I'm only surprised you haven't faded away yet. Do so, please. You're not getting out ever again. This body is mine, now."

Jean stood steadfast. "I'm not going to let you hurt my friends," she shouted, a staff materializing in her hand. "You're plans for Rogue's baby is sick. I won't let you use her like that!"

So, she'd been free long enough to know what was happening in the real world. _Hmm…_

"You mean the baby she created with the man you love," Magda said snidely. "You mean Rogue and Scott Summers' baby?"

She had the satisfaction of seeing Jean falter a step back. It was working.

"I did you a favour, you know. This way you don't have to see them kiss and be in love. It's disgusting, really," Magda continued. "You're welcome."

"You… you… bitch!" Jean exclaimed, swinging the staff at her head. She missed.

Magda materialized her own staff. "What? I'm only telling you the truth. I had nothing to do with them sleeping together. That was all them. The Professor gave them their magic potions and they just went at it. Do you want the details? I've seen them in their minds."

Jean let out a scream and ran at her again. This time Magda had to defend herself. She matched Jean blow for blow. She did not have time for this; she had a plane to catch.

"How did you get out?" Magda asked nonchalantly, between swings.

"Your. Not." Jean started, punctuating each word with a blow to Magda's ribs. She stumbled back. "As in control as you think you are!"

Magda recovered. _Hmm… That was not good news. _"Well, I'm going to have remedy that."

She swung her staff at Jean's knees. Jean went down. _Now, to cage her again._

"Mistress!" she heard Veil yell.

Magda, momentarily distracted, looked outwards to see that they had company. _Damn it, _Scott Summers and those idiot X-men were headed their way.

She felt a surge of triumph come from inside and Magda realized now that some of Jean's feelings were blending in with her own. Not good.

Going inwards again, she saw Jean standing once again looking smug.

"Sorry Jean, I don't have time for this," she murmured. "Apocalypse, grant me strength."

She felt a surge of power and then she held her hand out towards her righteous counterpart.

"No!" Jean screamed. A tight cage started to form around the red-head. "No. You can't do this Magda! I will get out! I will—"

Overtop of the cage, Magda threw a box on top.

"Shut up," Magda murmured, hostilely.

It was only a temporary fix; she needed to get her powers back to put Jean away permanently. But right now her main concern was on the outside.

Magda once again looked to the outside, and she saw that they were almost upon them.

"Move!" she shouted. "The jet, let's go!"

* * *

Well that's it for this one. Hope you all liked.

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter: **Aipom4; Anonymous;** **GohanRULEZ; Mark C** _(he definitely does; can't forget that Magda is really Jean, right…);_ **Ryromaniac; D . Torres** _(I'm really good at drawing out the suspense. Lol.); _**and Celeste Belle** _(don't know if soon is in my vocabulary. Lol.)_

Thanks again!


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N:** Hey all! Sorry for the wait again. This time I've got an excuse. I got a temporary full-time position teaching at a junior high school and it's pretty much all consuming. Today happens to be my last day of winter break and I thought I couldn't go the whole break without at least updating this story once. So, here is an update. :) This is sort of an interlude-ish chapter, so I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own X-men Evolution.

**Chapter 44:**

* * *

"Damn it!" Scott exclaimed as he watched Magda's jet fly off.

Despite getting the right piece of info in time they'd still let Magda get away. He looked around the hangar and its charred remains from the battle. _How could he have let her get away? Now she had a head start to Rogue._

"Scott!" Kitty's voice broke through his misery. "Scott, we need to get out of here!"

The wail of sirens could be heard coming closer and closer. All they needed was for the local authorities to catch up to them.

"Storm!" he yelled into the comm.-link.

"Two minutes," she shouted back.

They'd left her behind in the Blackbird just in case they needed a quick getaway.

"Outside everyone!" he ordered.

There was the opening that Magda's jet had gone through and that was the direction they headed for.

Just as they reached the outdoors several military vehicles came to a screeching halt. Men poured out, all armed, guns pointing at his teammates. There were yells from the Lebanese officers in Arabic; Scott deduced it was probably the Arabic form of "Put your hands up!"

"We can take them!" Pietro said menacingly.

"No," Scott demanded. They did not need an international incident on their hands. "Storm will—"

Just as he began to reiterate that Storm was on her way he heard, coming from above them, the sound of the Blackbird's engines. Scott breathed out a sigh of relief just as it began to land between them and the armed men.

"Come on," he shouted to his fellow X-men. They all hurried towards the jet just as Storm released the ramp. They ran up and inside just as the dazed officers came back to their senses and began to release a hailstorm of bullets. Luckily, the Blackbird was made to withstand more than mere bullets. They were up in the air a moment later, stealth mode turned on so no one could follow them.

"What happened?" Storm questioned, autopilot on so she could face the haggard looking bunch.

Scott plopped down into a seat, exhaustion from the past few days setting in.

"She wasn't alone," Scott explained. "On top of Gambit and Calysto she had two others, a man and a woman."

"Not good," Storm concluded grimly.

"What are we going to do now?" Amara asked warily.

Bobby at her side, nodded. "Do we go home?"

Scott looked to Storm. What could they do now? They had no idea where Magda would go next. Their only reasonable guess was back to Bayville.

Storm nodded her assent to his silent question.

"Yes," he answered. "We're going home."

Where they'd make their stand and protect Rogue on home turf.

* * *

Rogue stepped through the sliding doors to the high tech computer lab. She found the Professor staring at a screen full of symbols and images, hieroglyphs, she assumed.

He didn't move a muscle as she approached him.

"Professor?" she inquired.

Startled out of his thoughts he turned to face her. The grave look on his face was quickly replaced by a warm smile. But not quick enough. He was worried.

"How are you today, Rogue?" he asked her pleasantly.

"What's happened?" she questioned instead. She'd woken up that morning to an uneasy feeling. And almost immediately she'd searched out for the Professor.

The Professor held his smile a moment longer, but finally it faltered and the grave look from before returned.

"Magda got away," he said simply.

Rogue let out a sigh that sounded too resigned for comfort. "She's coming for meh isn't she?"

"It's hard to say," the Professor replied truthfully. "I've still got a connection to Jean's mind and therefore Magda's. From what I can tell, her powers are extremely depleted. She needs to recover."

A burst of hope went through Rogue. "Can't we try ta find her before her power fully returns?"

The Professor nodded. "I've got Hank scanning the skies for their jet. Hopefully, we'll know when they land."

Rogue nodded. She liked the feeling of hope in her belly instead of dread. But the Professor was still watching her gravely. She refused to let the hope die down.

"So are they alright? Scott and tha others?" she asked. He nodded his answer. "And they're on their way home?"

"Yes, they'll be back. Hopefully when they return we'll have a new lead for them to follow," he answered.

She watched the Professor attempt a smile, but it wavered. "What aren't ya telling meh, Professor?"

The man let out a sigh. "Magda has acquired the help of a man, a mutant, Nathaniel Essex. Though, he likes to now go by the name Mr. Sinister."

An involuntary shiver went up Rogue's spine.

"He's a follower of Apocalypse, but he surely has his own agenda," the Professor finished.

Rogue let out a tired sigh. She knew what he was saying. Essex could be a whole new problem on his own.

"Ah… ah think ah need ta go lie down," she spoke, sounding too fragile for words.

The Professor gave her hand a pat. "I'm sorry to worry you, Rogue."

She gave him a weak smile. "Thank ya for telling meh tha truth."

* * *

Wanda tried to smile at Rogue reassuringly, but after everything she'd just told her it was hard.

Rogue had stumbled into Wanda's bedroom not too long ago. She'd told her the whole story and now she sat dejectedly at Wanda's bedside.

"Ah'm sorry," Rogue apologized. "Ah just wanted someone ta talk ta. Ah should have gone ta lie down. Ah didn't mean ta worry ya too."

Wanda did smile than. Rogue was just too considerate. "Rogue, I'm glad you came to talk to me. Now I know what's going on, too. Ever since I got these," she indicated her broken arm and leg, "People have been afraid to tell me what's going on."

Rogue's face took on a stricken look. "It's not cause ya're Brotherhood or ah horseman, ah swear," Rogue said quickly. "We're all just afraid that ya'll try ta go after them…"

Wanda grimaced. "Why does everyone keep thinking that? I mean even Kurt was worried I'd go off to kick some butt."

Rogue gave her a sheepish look. "Well, ya're not exactly known for tha coolest head."

She gave her an amused smile to which Wanda could only reply sarcastically, "Ha ha."

Both girls shared a brief laugh which died down all too quickly. A thick silence settled between them.

Wanda couldn't help thinking about Kurt. Before he'd left he'd given her a kiss, albeit on the cheek. It had sparked things inside her that she did not even know she was capable of feeling. And now he was coming home.

"Ah should really go lie down," Rogue broke the silence.

Wanda nodded. "Thanks for visiting me."

Rogue gave her a smile before exiting the room, her steps weary. Wanda was just musing how all the stress could not be good for the baby when a knock at her door came again.

"Come in," she called, thinking it was one of the younger X-men with her lunch.

When a blonde head stuck its way inside Wanda could not hide her surprise. "Warren!"

They had barely said two words to each other since the winged mutant had arrived at the mansion. So for him to be at her bedroom door now was more than a little strange.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly. "I was just looking for Rogue."

"You just missed her," Wanda informed. "She said she was going to lie down for a bit."

"Oh ok," he said looking dejected. "I'll just go now."

She didn't know what was up with the man but he sure looked like he'd lost his best friend. "Everything all right?" she asked.

He gave her a wry smile. "You mean besides us being randomly picked to be Apocalypse's minions?"

She smiled. "Yeah, besides that," she agreed.

"Everything's great," he assured. "See you later."

Wanda let out a sigh. She hadn't expected him to divulge all his secrets, but they had been on the same team the last time Apocalypse had reared his ugly head. She'd assumed they could talk at least a little. Still she got the feeling his troubles were on the personal side. And she definitely couldn't help with that.

* * *

Well that's it for this one. I hope you enjoyed. I know it was pretty short and not very informative. I'm hoping to have another update up in the next two weeks. Crossing my fingers. In the meantime, I hope you'll let me know what you think of this chapter. Thanks!

Thanks to all who have continued to read and review this story: **kana117; twilightcloud18** _(I totally understand about not having time for much outside of work; thank you for taking the time to read!);_ **GohanRULEZ** _(yep!)_; **MarkC **_(thanks! Jean will definitely be making another appearance in the future);_ **Ryromaniac** _(thanks for the review; there will definitely be some angst surrounding Jean and her troubles much later)_; **Aipom4; and D . Torres.**

Thanks again!


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N:** Well it's not two weeks later, but it's not a whole month since my last update either, so I think I'm ok. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this long-ish chapter. Let me know what you think, thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the X-men.

**Chapter 45:**

* * *

Magda rubbed tiredly at her head. She had a headache and it was all due to Jean's psychic attack earlier that day. Even with Magda's temporary fix she could still feel the former occupant's pounding on the walls. Jean was still trying to get out. And as long as she was in this downgraded power state she'd be vulnerable.

"So, Exodus came through," Essex's snide voice broke through her revere.

On the plus side, at least she had people close by that she trusted _oh_ so much.

She gritted her teeth as she said, "I told you he would. He would not dare to cross Apocalypse twice."

They were currently in Exodus's private jet. It wasn't the fastest way to get back to the US, but it was still a means of transportation. The X-men were sure to get back before they did. And then they'd be scanning the skies for any suspicious aircraft. That's why they weren't flying straight for Bayville. They were headed to New York City first, and then they'd make their way by land to Bayville. This would take much longer, for sure. But it gave her time to recover her powers and maybe just maybe she could ditch Essex somewhere in the big city.

"I know what you're thinking…"

Magda snapped her gaze up to meet his infuriating smirk. "Really, and here I thought I was the only telepath in the room."

A lie, she knew him to be a telepath; she just hoped Jean's skill in guarding her mind wouldn't fail a second time. The first, being when Magda's own essence had invaded it.

Essex's smirk widened. "And here I thought you did your homework on me… I do not need my mind reading ability to know what goes on inside that intelligent head of yours…"

"Really…" Magda replied dryly.

"Oh yes" he assured. "But I have to warn you, my dear, you're just not my type."

Rage suddenly filled her at the very notion of her being attracted to him. Still, rather than show him how much she wanted to strike him down she said, still through gritted teeth, "Well, that's good to hear. My lord, Apocalypse, does not do well with sharing."

She turned her head back to the window to allow herself time to calm down_. The nerve of him to even suggest such a thing…_

"Ya know what I t'ink," another voice broke through her thoughts.

Magda looked up again to see that her chained up horseman had come to. Remy was currently giving her a devilish grin.

"Ya'd make de perfect couple," Remy announced. "Ya're both slime balls through and through."

Immediately, a cloud of smoke shrouded Remy and they could hear him begin to cough and choke.

"Gambit!" Calysto exclaimed.

Magda allowed Veil a few more moments of the torture she so enjoyed before ordering, "Enough!"

The veil of smoke lifted and Magda had the satisfaction of seeing the handsome man gasp for breath. Really, she was so sick of infuriating company. She could not wait to be by Apocalypse's side. Oh, how she missed him. Magda suddenly felt a stream of warmth come through her link to her master. It made her feel infinitely better.

"What is your plan when we arrive?" Essex wanted to know.

She shot him a scathing look. "Not in front of those two. All we need is for them to somehow contact the X-men and spill all our secrets. No. All you need to know is that I have one."

Her plan was to get on with the ritual. They would lay low until her powers returned and then they would storm the X-men compound and take Rogue with them. This time they would kill anyone who stood in their way. The ritual would be completed and she would have Apocalypse by her side. And they would rule the world.

"You're dreaming," Essex told her bluntly.

"What?" she demanded.

"You're daydreaming," Essex reiterated. "A pleasant one, I hope."

She didn't care if his tone was condescending, she replied, "Very."

* * *

Warren let out a sigh, after leaving Wanda's room he'd retreated to his own. He'd hoped to catch Rogue in there. He got the feeling she was avoiding him. And he had a good idea why. The moment they'd shared down in the infirmary before Wolverine had interrupted them had been wordless, but intense. They'd shared something down there but he didn't know exactly what. And she hadn't given them a chance to be alone since so that he could decipher it either.

He ran a shaky hand through his hair. What was he doing? He hadn't come to the X-men for this. He came for help. Help in trying to figure out a way to sever the connection to Apocalypse. He'd lost sight of that once his gaze had landed on a beautiful, changed Rogue. And now he couldn't seem to get her out of his mind.

A knock on the door interrupted his warring thoughts. "Yeah?" he called out.

The door swung open and he was very surprised to see who'd come a calling. "Rogue?"

"Hey," she said, giving him a wary smile. "Evan said ya were looking for meh…"

"I thought you were resting," he replied quickly.

She gave him a grimace. "Trust meh, ah tried but this little guy had something else in mind."

She placed a hand over her protruding belly. He glanced at her face; she looked tired and he wondered when the last time she'd gotten a good night's sleep was.

He scooted over on the bed and said, "I was just looking to hang out, maybe watch some TV together, that's all," he patted the bed next to him. "But you look worn out, why don't you sit down for a second."

Talking about his feelings could wait. She looked too weary for a heavy conversation at the moment. He'd settle for her company. She looked at him, then at his bed and finally said, "All right."

He couldn't take his eyes off of her as she climbed atop his bed. She looked a bit uncomfortable so he pulled the blanket up around her, effectively separating her from him. She settled back comfortably then.

"So…" she began, her voice sleepy. She'd settled back on his pillows. "Ya ok?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked, surprised.

She flipped over on her side so that she could eye him suspiciously. "Evan said ya looked kind of down."

He let out a sigh. He was fine now that she was by his side. All better now that she was here. "I'm all right, I'll be even better when all this is over."

"Meh too," she agreed.

He watched her as her eyes started to flutter shut. She really was exhausted. "Rogue…" he began.

"Mmm…" she murmured, eyes firmly shut now.

He had half a mind to confess his feelings right then and there, while she was almost out. But he knew that wouldn't be right.

"Never mind," he whispered.

He bent forward, placing a kiss on her forehead. Getting up, he went to the door. "Sweet dreams…" And then he left her alone.

* * *

Scott was having the best dream. At least, he thought it was a dream. He was lounging on the grounds of the Institute, soaking up the sun. Rogue lay in the crook of his arm, eyes closed, humming a happy tune. He could hear Christopher running around them, probably chasing a butterfly or something. Their four year old was one happy kid.

And then, suddenly, "Scott, Scott, wake up," a voice said loudly. Yep, he was definitely dreaming. He could feel the person's grip on his shoulder as they shook him out of his pleasant dream.

He opened his eyes to see Kitty hovering over him. "Ok, ok, I'm up," he announced.

When did he even have a chance to fall asleep? The last thing he remembered was closing his eyes for a moment's rest and the next thing… He must have fallen asleep; it was no wonder, he could admit to himself that he was exhausted. Scott couldn't remember what a good night's sleep was even supposed to feel like. But he gave a mental shrug. It was a sacrifice he'd make over and over again to protect the woman he loved.

"We're here," Kitty proclaimed loudly.

Scott put a hand to his achy head. He didn't think he'd heard her right. "What do you mean we're here?"

She laughed noisily. "I mean we're home."

"Home?" It took him a moment longer to register, but when he did he was overcome with happiness. "We're home!" he exclaimed.

Scott quickly unbuckled himself from the Blackbird's seat. He could see everyone had already disembarked. He quickly followed; there, gathered in the hangar were the rest of his team, the Professor and Logan.

"Professor!" Scott exclaimed, walking up to the man. He knew that their mission had ultimately been a failure but he couldn't help being in a cheery mood. He was home and he couldn't wait to wrap his arms around Rogue.

"Welcome back, Scott," the Professor replied, smiling at him.

They took a few minutes to exchange details about the mission before agreeing on a meeting later.

"I've got to see Rogue," Scott offered, as he ended their conversation.

The Professor chuckled at his enthusiasm. "It's still early, Scott. Mind you, she's probably still—"

Scott frowned when the Professor stopped mid-sentence. "What is it?"

The Professor shook his head. "It's… it's nothing. She is asleep."

Scott smiled. "I won't wake her… I just want to be by her side."

He started to leave when the Professor's next statement stopped him in his tracks.

"Scott, she's in Warren's room."

"What?" Scott replied in shock, whirling back around.

"Son of a—" Logan spoke up, catching him off guard.

"What?" he turned to Wolverine for answers.

Logan grimaced. "A few days ago, I caught Angel boy staring at Rogue all lovey-dovey like."

Scott shook his head. Anger rushed through him. How dare Warren take advantage of Rogue like that? He was supposed to be their friend. She trusted him_. He_ trusted him!

His feet began to move almost of their own accord.

"Scott, wait!" the Professor called to him. "There's got to be a reasonable explanation for this!"

But he was already on the move. He had a feeling he'd be seeing red even without his rose-quartz glasses. Later, he would tell anyone who asked that he had no idea how he'd gotten up to the bedroom wing of the mansion, he was that blinded by rage.

When he finally arrived he found a shirtless Warren tiptoeing out of his room, closing the door behind him. There was no sign of Rogue but the Professor's word was damning evidence enough.

"Scott, you're back," Warren greeted before Scott stomped towards him and punched the man in the face.

Warren went flying back to hit the wall behind him.

"What the hell!" Scott shouted. "I trusted you!"

Warren held a hand to his cheek. "Scott," he grimaced. "What are you—"

The door to Warren's room opened to reveal a sleepy looking Rogue. "What's… what's going on—Scott?"

He watched her take in the scene as his anger turned to hurt at seeing it confirmed with his own two eyes. Rogue awkwardly knelt down next to Warren, gingerly touching his face.

"I'm fine, Rogue," Warren assured her.

She shushed him, pushing his hands away. When she was sure he was all right she turned the full power of her glare on him. Scott had forgotten what it felt like to be the receiver of her famous glares. It did not feel good.

"Scott, what are ya doing?" she asked angrily.

"Rogue," his voice faltered. "You were… you were sleeping in his bed… He… he was taking advantage of you."

Her glare turned to a hurt look of her own. "Is… is that what ya think, that meh and Warren…"

"Rogue," he tried to amend, clearly that wasn't what happened.

"Scott… ah… ah can't," she got up and ran down the hall and around the corner, probably to lock herself up in their room.

_Damn it,_ he thought harshly. He'd let his rage draw him on. _Next time think, Scott! Rogue loves you!_

He glanced at Warren as the man grunted in pain as he tried to stand up. Scott went to help him.

"I'm sorry, man," Scott quickly apologized. "I'm tired and I let my imagination run away and… I'm sorry."

Warren nodded curtly. "I get it. But you need to be apologizing to her, not me."

He was right. He turned to go, but Warren's voice stopped him.

"For the record, Scott, Rogue slept in there by herself. I was in the rec room all night. I just came to grab a change of clothes."

Scott nodded, feeling like a complete jerk. He didn't know what more he could say so he turned to go. Hoping he could make things right with his fiancé.

* * *

Well that's it for this one. I hope you enjoyed this drama filled chapter.

Thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing: **Ryromaniac; D . Torres; and MarkC.**

I'll try to update soon.


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N:** Hey all! I know it's been three months since my last update. I suck sometimes. The past two months have been pretty yucky for me. My job is horrifyingly hard these days and I'm pretty stressed. So, that's my excuse. And now, I'm hearing the voice of my mom saying, "Stop, whining already." Anyways… I know you don't want to hear about my real life troubles, so on with the story. :) Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own X-men Evolution.

**Chapter 46:**

* * *

_Scott was back!_

Rogue couldn't help the giddy feeling that was straining to burst out of her. Yeah sure, he'd come back and punched one of her good friends. But seeing him back at the mansion, safe and sound, was what she'd been hoping for all along. Unfortunately, he had to go and do something completely stupid.

Punching Warren had been a horrible way to greet her. So, even though all she wanted to do was pull Scott into her arms and never let him go, she had to lock herself in her room and be angry instead.

"Rogue!" she heard her name being shouted through the door, followed by some pounding. "Please, let me explain."

"Go away, Scott," she yelled back. "Ah don't want ta talk ta ya right now…"

"Please, I'm sorry," he said, voice sounding too sad. "Please, open up. I need to see you… I've missed you."

Angry or not, she loved him and she could not leave him out there a moment longer. It hurt too much when he wasn't by her side. Wordlessly, she made her way to the door; unlocking it, she swung it open.

Scott stepped back, giving her some space. "I'm sorry," he said yet again. "I missed you so much and when the Professor told me where you were and Logan told me about Warren…. I jumped to conclusions… God, I'm an idiot—"

Rogue understood. He was sorry, that's all that mattered. She couldn't help it anymore; she took a step towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she brought him down for a long overdue welcome back kiss.

The innocent kiss quickly turned passionate and for a while there was no time for talking.

* * *

Rogue lifted her head off of Scott's bare chest to look up at him. She let out a content sigh. "This is how we should be spending our time together… taking advantage of tha fact that ah can touch for now."

She felt his hand caressing her exposed belly. She would never forget the feeling. Every touch she shared with him, she was logging into memory in case the future held more of what the last five years of her life held.

"Ah hate that ya're out there, searching for Jean—Magda—whatever… ah feel lahke we're missing out."

Scott ran a hand through her auburn locks. "I know what you mean. I've already missed out on too much, missing the ultrasounds. And I'm sorry, I didn't help earlier. I really didn't mean to go psycho on Warren."

"Ah know… nothing happened, ah swear," she felt the need to reiterate.

Scott quickly put a finger to her lips. "I know, Rogue. Let's just forget about it… I know I was acting like a jealous fool, I'm sorry. Warren's our friend. I know he just thinks of you as a friend, too."

Rogue quickly put her cheek back to his chest, avoiding eye contact. "Yeah, ya're right."

She so wanted to believe those three words. But they'd been spending a lot of time together lately, her and Warren. She knew her feelings for the Angel were pretty platonic—yeah he was gorgeous, you had to be blind not to notice that—but she wasn't so sure about the reverse. Rogue had been receiving some mixed signals lately from the winged man. If he did end up having feelings for her, what would she do?

"Rogue?" Scott interrupted her thoughts.

"Sorry, did ya say something?" she asked.

He chuckled. "No problem. I was just wondering out loud. We're back. We've got no leads yet. What do you want to do with our time?"

She propped herself up on an elbow. "Ah'm perfectly fahne with more of this… all day…"

She leaned in punctuating her suggestion with a kiss.

* * *

"She had two people with her that I've never seen before," Scott informed the gathered room.

Rogue let out a tired sigh. Their day together was cut short when the Professor decided to call a meeting to discuss what had happened in Lebanon. She knew she was only cranky and tired, but she was irritated that her homecoming with Scott was interrupted. And at the same time she felt guilty for being irritated; her friends were gathered here for her and her baby's safety.

Everyone was assembled, even the younger mutants. This was no time to spare anyone. Scott was sitting to her left, her left hand squeezed in his right one. Warren was on her right. She turned to glance at him and was surprised to see him watching her. She gave him a small, tight smile. He returned it, giving her one full of affection, when his hand came overtop her loose one to give it a lingering squeeze she was startled by how much she appreciated the gesture.

"Yes, a mutant named Veil," the Professor went on and Rogue struggled to stay with them. "Though, she is the least of our worries. Magda has joined forces with a man named Nathaniel Essex… Hank, if you will…"

Rogue looked to her former school teacher; he moved to the computer and images started to appear. A pale man with red eyes, dressed in a suit, coming out of a building. And then, the same pale man walking down a street, passing by many '40's style cars. He did not look any different in that one than in the modern day picture, but, somehow, Rogue could tell the second picture was not a fake.

"As you can see, that is Essex in 1943, not a day younger," the Professor continued. "Hank, keep going…"

Many more images were plastered across the screen. The same man not a thing different in his physical appearance. But Rogue was astonished to see that some of the photographs dated back to the late 1800's.

"Who is this guy?" she blurted out.

"Today, he is world renowned geneticist, Dr. Nathaniel Essex. He is the one responsible for the selective breeding movement—" Hank explained.

"Tha what?" she asked confusedly.

"Essentially, the choice in choosing whether your child will be born with certain features… blue eyes? Brown eyes? He's offering prospective parents the choice…" Hank informed, a grimace on his face told them what he thought about this movement.

"That doesn't sound right…" Bobby murmured.

The Professor shook his head. "Right or wrong? That is not our concern right now. As you can see… Nathaniel Essex has been around for a while."

"How, Professor?" Kitty voiced all their thoughts.

"He's a mutant" he said simply.

Murmurs went around the room.

"But with tha power ta live forever?" Rogue wondered incredulously.

The Professor let out a sigh. "It is not an uncommon ability, Rogue. The ability to heal oneself could have these types of long-lasting effects…"

Rogue saw the Professor lock gazes with Logan. Logan had a healing factor, was he saying that… She looked at her mentor seeing him with different eyes.

"Ok, so Essex's super old. Ve get that," Kurt broke the tense silence. "Vhat's he doing with Jean? Vhy vould he vant Rogue?"

"That is the question," Storm said contemplatively. "Isn't it? I assume, Charles, that you've got some ideas…"

He gave them a small smile. "More than ideas, my dear Storm. I think I may have some answers…"

"All right, Professor… what does he want with meh?" Rogue asked tiredly. _When would this end?_

"The same thing Magda wants… your baby…"

Rogue shuddered, but was comforted when both men tightened their fingers around hers. Things with Warren may be getting out of hand but at the moment she was grateful for his support.

"I believe, Rogue, that your child may have great power," the Professor relayed. "And Essex and Magda want to use that power."

"This is ridiculous!" Scott exclaimed, irritated. "Why would he think that? Our baby doesn't have great power, we don't even know if he'll be born a mutant…"

"Scott, ah—" she started, wanting to comfort him, but not even sure what to say.

"No, this isn't right. All Rogue and I want to do is get married and raise our baby in peace," Scott ranted. She felt Warren flinch on her right. "Is that too much to hope for?"

"It's not," his mentor replied. "But this is happening, Scott. We need to face it."

Rogue was surprised when he abruptly let go of her hand and stood up. "I need a break—"

He started to leave the room. Rogue met the Professor's worried gaze. "Ah'm sorry, Professor… ah'll go talk ta him."

* * *

Charles let out a heavy sigh as he watched Rogue exit the room. He saw Warren begin to get up and caught the young man's eye, shaking his head slightly. This was no time to irk Scott further.

"Well that was extremely whiny," Pietro commented snidely.

"I am sure _most_ of you can imagine what both Scott and Rogue are going through," Charles began, glaring at the Brotherhood boy. "None of us can really understand, though. It is _their _child that is being sought after. Someone wants to use their baby and quite possibly harm him. We can't fully comprehend how that feels, but I would hope all of us would have some compassion for their pain…"

The room was silent for a moment as each mutant considered this somberly. The silence was broken a moment later by the sound of a slap.

"Ow!" Pietro exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Shut up, Pietro," Wanda stated gruffly.

"Do you really believe Rogue's baby is going to be powerful?" Kitty asked in awe.

"I don't know, really," he confessed. "But we were all there when Rogue's power took on a life of their own. She alone is capable of great things. Combine her mutant gene with Scott's—a powerful mutant in his own right—you could have an interesting combination."

"But that's ridiculous…" Evan spoke up. "There's a million to one chance that this all powerful mutant is the one Rogue and Scott created. We're talking genetics here. Just because there's a possibility that their child is this God, doesn't mean that it is."

"You're absolutely right, Evan," Hank agreed.

"But it seems like Magda and Essex believe it," Warren commented. "We've got to stop them."

Charles considered the young man. "We will. But I'll need you and Wanda to continue to stay here. We can't risk you two becoming horsemen, as well."

Warren grimaced. He clearly wanted to argue, but knew better.

"I… I need some air," the Angel said, quickly leaving the room.

Charles wanted to call for him to come back, knowing that he was really going in search of Rogue. But he had other things to worry about than the love-triangle that was potentially building.

"We're dropping like flies, Charles," Logan commented gruffly. "Give us some good news and fast."

"Magda is not at full power at the moment," he gave. "If we can find her soon, I can potentially get through to Jean. With Jean's help we can fight off Magda."

"That sounds good," Kitty stated excitedly. "Where do we start?"

"New York City," he informed. "It's close and easy to hide in. That's where they'll be headed."

"How vill ve find them, Professor, it's huge," Kurt asked dejectedly.

"I will enlist the help of a few old friends…"

* * *

"Scott, wait up," Rogue called after her fiancé.

She'd caught up to him just as he'd made it to the entrance to the mansion's garden.

"Rogue," he said, stopping abruptly. "Go back inside, it's cold out here. I'm fine, ok."

She closed the distance between them, wrapping her arms around his torso and pressing her cheek to his chest. It took a second for him to respond, but when he did he hugged her back tightly. "No, ya're not," she argued. "Because ah'm not… Someone really wants our baby…"

He pushed her back slightly, only to use a hand to tilt her chin up to face him. "Hey, I will not let that happen. You know that right?"

She nodded her head once, tears glistening in her eyes. He gave her lips a peck. And she expelled a shaky breath.

"Scott…" she began tentatively.

"Hmm…"

"Do ya regret us?"

"What?" he exclaimed. "Why are you asking me that?"

"Ever since ah came ta ya that night, there's been nothing but trouble…" she explained.

His hands went to either side of her face, bringing her close. "Rogue, don't say that… please… I love you, ok… all this, I'd go through it a million times if it means I'm protecting you and our baby. You're my life, not trouble."

She exhaled a breath, relaxing. "I love you too, Scott. Ah'm sorry, ah just… ah don't know…"

He pulled her back close. Hey, I get it," he assured. "We'll get through this, and when it's all over we'll be a family."

She pictured it in her head, savoring the idea of it. She would hold on to that dream and never let go.

* * *

Well that's it for this one. Don't have the next chapter written yet, but it's planned. So hopefully not as long of a wait as the last one. Though, June may be a pretty reasonable time to expect an update since that's when the school year is over.

Anyways, I want to thank everyone who's taken the time to read and those who took the time to review: **Chaoshour0** (_thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed)_; **xmen4life; LatyfeSurLeSora; Melanie; kana117; D . Torres; MarkC; and Ryromaniac.**

I hope you'll all let me know what you think. Thanks!


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N:** Hey all. I'm, once again, sorry for the wait. I've been visited, again, by the dreaded writer's block monster, and honestly I'm almost ready to chalk this one up to it was all a dream and be done with it. But, don't worry; I'm sticking with it, since I do have a plan. I've just got to sit and work at it. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this latest update. It's short, a sort of interlude chapter, and it's my hope that it will fuel my muse and get me writing this one again. So, I'm sorry it isn't much.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own X-men Evolution.

**Chapter 47:**

* * *

Warren made his way out of the conference room and into the halls of the mansion. He knew the Professor didn't want him to go in search of Rogue. But, it had been hard for him to sit in there, listening to one bad thing after another, all pertaining to Rogue and her baby.

None of this was sitting well with him. From Jean's possession, to his nightmares, to Rogue's pregnancy, none of it seemed real. It was just… too much.

All he wanted to do was find Rogue, tell her how he felt about her and offer to take her a million miles away from here. He had the money. He knew he could keep her safe. Keep her baby safe. But there was only one problem with that. The baby wasn't his, and he was pretty sure that Rogue was attached to its father.

He let out a sigh. Hurt coursed through his veins. Served him right. He had no business falling for her in the first place, especially since he considered Scott to be a good friend.

That was it; he had to stave off whatever he felt for the feisty southern beauty and try his best to get on with his life. He could do it. He was almost sure.

Just as he'd come to that decision, he saw her at the end of the hall, coming in through one of the mansions many side doors. This one led to the outside gardens, he thought. Her hair was flowing in the breeze that had followed her inside, her skin was glowing so prettily, and all thoughts of backing off seemed to go out the window. She was… enchanting.

"Rogue," he called out.

She glanced up, surprise at seeing him there evident on her face. She gave him a hold on look and then turned her body away from him. Trailing behind her was Scott. Of course.

"Warren," Scott said, sporting a sheepish look.

His earlier anger towards the younger man had more or less dissipated. He had no reason, really, to hold the incident against him, especially since it seemed that Rogue had forgiven him for his jumping to conclusions. Sure, Warren still had the black eye but, he was pretty sure if he had been in Scott's shoes he'd have done the same thing.

"Hey," he replied simply.

Scott seemed acutely uncomfortable. He looked to Rogue and she gave him a not so subtle nod towards Warren. "Look," Scott began right after that. "I just… I wanted to say that… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have punched you."

Warren shook his head, trying to convey that it was no big deal. "It's all right…"

"No, it's not," he continued to deny. "I mean you're our friend. I know that you don't have feelings for Rogue."

Warren took in his words while chancing a glance at Rogue. It seemed that she was the uncomfortable one, now. Studying her carefully, he realized, she knew!

_She knows how I feel about her…_ he thought amazingly.

She wouldn't meet his eyes no matter the amount he willed her to. Not being deterred, he continued to watch her as he said, "Rogue _is_ beautiful."

Her eyes finally shot up to look at him warningly. He mentally smirked to himself at having gotten her to meet his eyes. With one glance he was sure that he told her everything he couldn't really say out loud. She looked astonished to say the least.

Finally, he tore his eyes off of her and looked to Scott. He affected a nonchalant shrug. "But, she's all yours. You two are perfect for each other and I wish you all the happiness in the world."

Scott seemed very pleased by his sentiment. He meant it. Warren wished for them to be very happy. For Rogue to be happy. And if that required Scott, then he guessed he'd have to back off. He would, because he cared for her.

The X-men's leader approached him, clapping him on the shoulder. "Thanks, man, I appreciate you saying that." Scott moved past him. "Now, I think it's time we head upstairs."

Rogue shook her head at her fiancé. "Ya go, ah'll be up in ah minute."

Warren watched her watch Scott's retreating form, not saying a word until he was out of sight. Once he was safely out of earshot, she turned to face him once again.

"Warren—"

He held up his hands to cut her off. "Rogue, there's no need. I know."

She frowned. "Do ya, really?" She crossed her arms over her chest and considered him carefully.

He took a step towards her, closing some of the distance between them. He looked down at her. "I'll admit, when I arrived here, seeing you… you caught me off guard…"

"Ah… surprised ya?" she asked wryly.

"Yeah, you've got this… light about you. This is the first time, I think, that I've seen you truly happy. And I like that. I like being around you—"

"Warren," she said quickly, shaking her head.

"It was just a crush, Rogue," he confessed, quickly, inwardly wincing at the stretched truth. "That's all, ok. Don't worry, I'm sure it'll pass."

She stared at him unsurely. "Just ah crush? On meh?"

He smiled down at her, hoping it didn't come off as strained. "Yeah, can you blame me… did I mention that you're beautiful?"

She blushed at his words but also seemed to relax, just as he'd hoped.

"So, are we good?" he wanted to know.

Rogue gave him one quick nod and with that he turned quickly on his heel to get the heck out of there. His smile faded almost instantly, replaced by a forlorn look.

"Warren?"

He turned around abruptly, forgetting to put the smile back on his face. She looked taken aback by the emotion she saw there and actually physically took a step backwards.

"Is that… is that tha truth? What ya just said?"

He let out a sigh. No, it wasn't the truth. It was so much more than just a crush. But he couldn't admit that…

"Yes, it is."

… because she needed to be happy.

* * *

Ok, so that's it for now. I'm hoping with the next chapter we'll return to the action. People will be chosen for the mission to New York and we still need to find out who's going to be helping them out in the big city. So, again, I've got a plan. It's just taking me forever to sketch it all out.

I just wanted to say a big thank you to whoever is reading this. You guys are all so awesome to have put up with my crappy updating skills for so long.

And another big thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter: **MarkC, xmen4life, Ryromaniac, and D . torres, your guys' consistent support is what makes me come back to this every time;** and special thanks to **jademomo** who pm'ed me to subtly encourage me to get writing again. Lol.

I am going to try my hardest to update soon!


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N:** Hey all. Here's the latest chapter. Hope you like.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own X-men Evolution.

**Chapter 48:**

* * *

Scott and Rogue walked alongside the Professor, their destination: the conference room. They had guests waiting inside.

"I should be in there, too, Professor," Warren voiced his thoughts on the matter, yet again. "I can explain to them about being a horseman…"

Rogue heard the Professor let out a sigh, it was an argument that he'd already heard from the Angel. "I'm sorry, Warren. I feel the less of us in the room the better. Some of our guests aren't fond of… groups. I don't want to overwhelm them. It will just be Scott, Rogue and I in there."

Rogue watched Warren hang his head in resignation. He'd already told her he wanted to be one of the people to help choose who would help keep her safe. He didn't trust just anyone, he'd informed her.

"That goes for all of you," the Professor added to the group assembled behind Warren, giving some of their friends an amused eye.

There was a loud chorus of "Aww…" but her friends dispersed nonetheless. They wanted to help them out, but she was sure they wanted to see some "real famous superheroes"—Bobby's words—even more.

"Ready?" Scott asked her.

She looked back up at Warren; the man still looked sullen and she suddenly wanted to reassure him that everything was all right. "Ah'll be right in…"

Scott looked from her to Warren, giving her an understanding nod before walking away with the Professor.

Once she was sure they were out of sight and ear shot, she reached a hand to the Angel's forearm, giving him a gentle touch. "Hey, ya ok?"

Two days ago they'd had their talk. Things were said and he'd essentially admitted to her that he had a crush on her. A crush was all it was, according to Warren, but she still had her suspicions. Somehow, she had a feeling that not everything that could have been said had been said. She still felt like something weighed heavily between them and considering he'd barely said two words to her until this morning, something was definitely up.

"I just wish I could be in there with you," he admitted.

She gave him a small smile and a squeeze of her hand. "Ah know, but all we're doing is pleading our case… hoping they'll help us out."

"I don't see how they couldn't. You'd have to be heartless not to help a pregnant woman…" he said dryly.

"It's not that simple. We're asking them ta risk their lives for ah stranger… Ah just hope because they're tha Professor's old friends that they'll be willing ta help, or at least hear him out…"

"Me too…" Warren replied. He went quiet; she saw his arm flash to the side, it had been reaching up towards her, but just as quickly, it dropped. She eyed it uncomfortably. "Umm good luck…"

"Thanks…" she said unsurely. Rogue walked away, knowing he was watching her. She stopped before the conference room doors to take a breath and then she pushed inside.

"Ah… here she is," she heard the Professor say warmly. He had an arm out towards. "I'd like you all to meet Rogue."

She took a nervous glance around the room. There weren't many people there, making it imperative that they gained their support. A man in an expensive looking, grey suit sat relaxed in one of the conference room chairs. He was handsome, with dark hair and matching goatee.

Another man and a woman stood at the back of the room at the foot of the table. The man was a bit older, with greying hair at his temples. While the woman looked to be about ten years older than Rogue, with blonde hair and fair skin. They smiled at her politely.

And lastly, there was no mistaking the person crouched next to the open conference room window, looking ready to bolt. _Spiderman_. She practically gawked at him, he really _was_ famous. He protected the city of New York unfailingly and got no thanks for it. Rogue was absolutely star-struck.

"Rogue…" the Professor's voice cut through her thoughts.

It was then that she realized that her stare was making the masked hero uneasy. He seemed to be leaning more towards the window then before. Rogue blushed at her falter, reining it in as she came to stand between the Professor and Scott.

"Rogue, these are some old friends of mine—" the Professor began in his pleasant voice, but the sound of a snort from the vicinity of Spiderman cut him off momentarily.

All eyes landed on the blue and red clad man, but he said nothing more.

"As I was saying, these are Reed and Sue Richards from the Fantastic Four…"

Both man and woman stepped up to shake her hand. Rogue mused, if only they knew that five months ago this wouldn't have been possible. Still, she gave them a pleasant smile. Of course she'd heard of them, she'd never seen pictures of them before, though.

"It's nice to meet you, Miss…" Reed began.

She blushed brightly. "Oh, it's just Rogue."

Scott placed an arm around her shoulders, bringing him close to his warm side. She smiled up at him. "Well, for now, at least. Soon to be Mrs. Summers, I hope."

There was such hope in his voice. They hadn't had time to talk about mundane things like name changes. But, really, was there any doubt that she would take his name. This was a moment she'd been waiting for a while now.

"It's nice ta meet ya both," she finished.

"And this is—" The Professor continued the introductions, getting to the goateed man.

"Tony Stark," the man interrupted, standing up abruptly, thrusting himself between Rogue and the two members of the Fantastic Four. "Or, I should say, Iron Man, at your service…"

He took her hand and dramatically brought it to his lips. Rogue shot the man an amused look. He put her in mind of Remy. Well, pre-horseman Remy, that is. She definitely missed the Cajun.

The sound of throat clearing made Rogue glance to her right; Scott was visibly glaring at the man who still had firm hold of her hand. Rogue wanted to laugh out loud. Though Mr. Stark was handsome enough, he wasn't her type and was much too old for her. But, Scott was ever the jealous boyfriend, she lamented with a grin.

She extracted her hand from the man's grasp. "It's nice ta meet ya, Mr. Stark."

"Please, call me Tony, all my biggest fans do."

Rogue resisted the urge to roll her eyes, but there was someone else in the room that didn't have as much self-control. "Geesh," they heard, followed by a long-suffering sigh. Rogue realized it was Spiderman. He looked to her, pointing at Mr. Stark, and actually said, "This guy… am I right?"

She had the biggest urge to laugh out loud. But Tony's brief glare shut that down.

"Yes, well," her mentor said uncomfortably. "Rogue, this is—"

"Spiderman," the costumed man finished. "Can we get on with this? I've got a four o'clock meeting with a giant lizard… he hates it when I'm late."

Rogue shot the man a surprised look, not sure if he was really serious or not.

"Yes, shall we." The Professor gestured for the table and everyone took a spot around it, save for Spiderman. He clung to the walls near the window, reminding her very much of her brother.

"So, why exactly are we here?" Spiderman asked first.

Rogue sat back, ready to interject a comment or two. She wasn't prepared for when the Professor gestured for her to speak. "Rogue?"

She raised a skeptical eyebrow at him. She had never been the most eloquent person in the world, still, she definitely wasn't afraid to speak up; she had just assumed this would go a lot better if it came from someone these people knew.

Looking to Scott, he gave her a nod in encouragement. So, they'd planned this? _Well, thanks for telling meh…_

"Well," she began slowly. "Ah'm not sure where ta start… how much has tha Professor told ya already?"

"Not much," Sue spoke up. She had a soft, feminine voice, unexpected of a strong heroine. "Just that you're pregnant and that you and your child are in danger."

She nodded her head. "That's right. Have ya all heard of ah mutant named Apocalypse?"

Sue actually let out a startled gasp, the only sound in the room all of the sudden. It had gone dangerously quiet very quickly. _So,_ Rogue garnered, _they'd definitely been around during his attempt to alter mankind._

Rogue caught the small movement of Reed covering his wife's hand with his own. "Of course," he finally broke the silence. "We were in Mexico when he attacked last year. It was… quite the sight."

An understatement, she could tell.

"I was in China, closing a business merger," Tony offered; for the first time since she'd met him he had solemn look on his face. "It wasn't pretty."

"Yes, ah know," Rogue continued. "Scott, tha Professor and ah were in Egypt. So was our friend, Jean Grey…"

She trailed off unsure of how to continue. The story was just so fantastical. Luckily, Scott chose to pipe up. "We believe that Jean became possessed by Apocalypse's priestess, Magda, who was entombed in the Sphinx."

"Possessed? Give me a break," Spiderman scoffed, flipping from his spot on the wall into an unoccupied chair. "That's impossible."

Scoffing or not, Rogue took his coming closer as a good sign. "Impossible? Ya're ah grown man who can stick ta walls and swing from buildings. Mah fiancé can shoot beams from his eyes. Ah'm sure ya'll want ta reconsider what is or isn't possible…" Smirking, she raised an eyebrow at him in challenge. He remained silent, the eyes of his mask on her as he sat back in his chair. Somehow, Rogue knew she'd just gained a point with the web-crawler.

"Magda wants ta take our baby," Rogue revealed.

"Why? What could a thousand year old dead priestess want with an infant? I'm sure any maternal instincts she had are shriveled up with her body…" Tony kidded.

"This isn't a joke, Mr. Stark," Scott stated coolly.

Tony put his hands up in a mocking so-sue-me gesture that further irritated Scott. Rogue put a calming hand on her boyfriend's arm. She could understand where Scott was coming from, she was terrified at the implications of all this, but at the same time she could see where the Iron Man was coming from; a little levity once in a while helped to ease the tension and stress, making for better thinkers.

"She wants ta use mah child as ah vessel for Apocalypse," she finished.

"Excuse me?" Spiderman exclaimed, sitting upright.

"To bring Apocalypse back to our world she needs a baby of exceptional powers," the Professor explained. "She believes, as do I…" Rogue looked at the older man in surprise. "… that Rogue and Scott's child is the one."

The faces around the table were looking a bit on the green side, and Spiderman looked more than ever ready to jump out the window.

"Forgive me, Professor Xavier," Reed began gravely. "But I think you need to start at the beginning. Whatever happened to Apocalypse?"

"Yes, we weren't very clear on that," Sue added.

"And what reason would this Magda want for wanting this baby in particular?" Spiderman questioned.

"Why would she believe it has 'exceptional powers'?" Tony made air quotes, rolling his eyes a bit. "No offense; you two just don't seem like the exceptional baby producing types…"

Rogue let out a long suffering sigh. This would be a very long story, one that she would let the Professor partially tell.

She sat back listening to the entire tale of the defeat of Apocalypse, finishing with her role in it all. Rogue looked back on that moment in terror, if anything had gone wrong, if her powers had suddenly failed her, or somehow Apocalypse had been immune to Dorian's powers, they would be living very different lives right now. And to think, somebody was trying to bring that evil back into their world again, back into her life, it was just horrible.

"So, Rogue is the reason why he's gone," Sue said, staring at her in awe.

"Part of tha reason," she mumbled.

She shifted uncomfortably under her and everyone else's gaze. Scott's arms came around her shoulder's giving them a loving squeeze. "I don't know what we would have done without her…"

Rogue met Scott's gaze; for a second everyone in the room disappeared and it was just the two of them. There was no doubt about it. Scott loved her, thoroughly and completely. She couldn't believe it sometimes.

Tony cleared his throat and she looked up to see that he was quirking an eyebrow her way. "So, there's more to you than meets the eye, huh?" Then his eyes went wide in realization. "You could have laid us all out with a simple touch of your hand, before…"

"No," she denied. "At least not right now, that is."

They gave her a quizzical look.

"Rogue's powers have been uh… neutralized by the pregnancy," Scott informed. "She can't use them."

"And therein lies the problem," Reed said knowingly. "You're essentially defenseless."

Rogue hated to be associated with that word. Even before she'd gotten her powers she'd prided herself on being able to protect herself. She probably could still defend herself, from the common thug that is. But, there was nothing common about her pursuers. These guys would need the big guns, and at the moment she had none.

"Ah still have Scott, and mah friends," she allowed.

"And us?" Spiderman interjected bluntly. "You want us to help protect you? We don't even know you."

Rogue shared a wary look with Scott and the Professor before looking back to the strangers and finally settling her gaze back on Spiderman.

"That's right, ya don't. And yes, we are asking ah great deal from ya," she agreed with him, not willing to insult his intelligence. They weren't asking for a simple favor from the four. "But, we're also not asking ya ta be mah bodyguards or anything…"

"What are you asking?" Tony asked cautiously.

"We think Magda is somewhere in New York, replenishing her power," Scott took over. "What we're asking from you is your help and expertise to help us track her down. Once we do, it's up to you if you'll want to help us take her and essentially Apocalypse down."

"But, just know," the Professor added. "If we lose, the whole world loses…"

"Wow, way to lay it on thick there," Spiderman quirked. Rogue held the man's gaze; she felt a connection to the wall-crawler, whether it was because he reminded her of Kurt or if it was his snarky sense of wit that drew her to him, she didn't know. But she sure hoped he would agree to help, despite whatever animosity he clearly felt towards the Professor. "All right, I'm in."

She gave him a happy grin before turning to look at the others; they looked wary and less convinced.

"I still don't get it," Tony argued. "Ok, so you defeated Apocalypse by taking that kid's powers. How does that show us that Rogue and Rogue's baby are going to have these amazing powers?"

Rogue looked to the Professor; they hadn't discussed this, but she knew it had something to do with her incident in losing control almost a year ago. She could see it in his eyes. The answer to why her baby was being considered was in that terrible moment.

"Professor, no," Scott denied, looking aghast.

She looked to Scott, seeing the need to protect her on his face. "It's ok, Scott. They need ta know everything."

"Know what…" Sue asked hesitantly.

She let out a big sigh. "When ah touch people ah don't just knock them out, or take ah bit of their power. Ah take a part of their life essence… any skills, any memories, personality traits; it all comes inta meh… It stays inside of meh, _they_ stay inside of meh…"

From the looks of their pale faces, she could see they were trying to work out what that could possibly mean.

"That's right," the Professor spoke. "Rogue has the potential of using any of these… psyche's as I like to call them. Though, at the moment she is not able to control her power… we all know Apocalypse would enjoy having access to such a trait. He believes that the baby will inherit this ability…"

"But, he isn't the only one," Scott added. "Magda is also working with a man named Nathaniel Essex, he's a—"

"Geneticist," Spiderman said knowingly. "I've heard of him. He's bad news."

"That he is," the Professor said quirking an eyebrow at the young hero. "He also believes that Scott and Rogue's baby is all powerful. We think he has his own agenda, but at the moment he is working with Magda under the banner of Apocalypse…"

"Ok, so let me get this straight," Tony began incredulously. "You've got a crazy old dead woman, inhabiting the body of your friend… She wants to bring back a crazy old man who wants to make us all mutants and rule us under his thumb… Have I got this right, so far?"

They silently nodded their heads.

"I'm in," he finished simply.

Rogue smiled at the unexpected acceptance. All that was left was for Reed and Sue to give their answer. The couple in question shared a look before giving them a grim stare.

"We'd like to help," Sue began genuinely. "But…"

"There are Johnny and Ben to consult, our other two members," Reed said logically. "We need to take this all back to them before we make a decision."

Scott spoke up, "We understand."

They all stood up, the meeting seemingly over.

"We'll be in touch…" Sue assured.

Rogue shook both their hands, and then moved on to Tony Stark's. "Any idea how you're going to track her down in a city the size of New York?"

"There's a man, I'd like you to meet," the Professor said, amused. "He's got some ideas. I would say you two are of similar minds…"

"What's his name?"

"We call him Beast."

The look on Tony's face was more than curious as he followed the Professor and Scott out of the room.

She lingered, left alone with the Wall-Crawler. She had a feeling the Professor had done it on purpose.

"Aren't you a little young to be pregnant?" he asked out right.

Her cheeks tinged pink as she gave him a dry stare. "How old do ya think ah ahm?"

"Fifteen," he replied readily, though she could tell he was joking.

"Ah'll have ya know ah'm almost twenty," she said in mock outrage. "How old are ya, anyways?"

He shook his head, moving towards the window. "Let's just say I'm older then fifteen and younger than thirty."

"That gives me nothing," she scoffed, but let it go. He seemed to be about to leave but she had more questions to ask. "What's with you and the Professor?"

He let out a sigh. From the way he spoke and his mannerisms, Rogue was coming to believe that he was more her age than anything else. "Let's just say he and I had a differing of opinions a few years back… He thinks I'm a mutant, and I don't."

"Ya don't?" she blurted out in surprise. "What are ya then?" He gave her a blank stare and she blushed when she realized how rude she sounded. "Sorry… it's just ya have powers lahke we all do, so is he wrong ta assume that ya're ah mutant?"

"Yes," Spiderman answered shortly. She could tell that was the end of that. He turned to go again.

"Wait," Rogue said quickly. "How are we supposed ta get ah hold of ya? Ya know, when we start making plans?"

"_He_ knows," he said and then jumped out the window.

Rogue let out a sigh. Yes, he reminded her of her brother, just like her brother he had a few issues.

All in all, Rogue looked at the meeting as a success. She could see in Sue's eyes her want to help. Rogue could only hope that the other two members of the Fantastic Four would be as compassionate.

Things were finally turning in her favor. She could feel it in her bones…

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter. A long one, just for you. Hope you all have a very merry holiday, whatever you celebrate. Hope to see you all soon with a new chapter.

Thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing: **Vibrant Wings **_(yeah, it did. Lol);_ **Guest** _(I've got a huge urge to write a Warren/Rogue story now too, though I see myself as a strict Scogue fan, lol);_ **RogueBHS** _(Well, thanks for giving this one a shot again. It definitely isn't your typical romance. I do plan on going back to the beginning and giving it a makeover…);_ **MarkC; and Ryromaniac.**

Thanks again!


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N:** Hey all! Sorry for the wait, hope this longish chapter is worth the wait… Anyways, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own X-men Evolution.

**Chapter 49:**

* * *

Rogue stepped out of the conference room, feeling more than a little exhausted. Needing a moment, she rested against the wall just outside the room, shutting her eyes. She put a hand to her protruding belly, sending a silent prayer into the heavens that someone would watch over her child and friends.

"How far along are you?" a voice startled her out of her silent reverie.

Opening her eyes, she saw Sue Richards watching her with a warm smile on her face. There was a twinkle of something that Rogue didn't really understand in her blue eyes.

Rogue gave her a confused look. "Is tha meeting over already?"

Sue shook her head, her short blonde hair swishing from side to side. "I thought I'd check up on you. It's all overwhelming, isn't it?" she wondered kindly.

Rogue nodded her head. Things were in motion now that everyone was on board. The Fantastic Four's affirmative reply had come a few days after their initial meeting with Sue and Reed. And a week or so after that, here they were, all gathered, making plans to save Rogue and the baby and ultimately to stop Apocalypse once again.

Meanwhile, Rogue was dealing with her pregnancy as best she could. Nausea had recently set in and she couldn't keep much down, hence her exhaustion. But she would not complain, not when so many were helping her.

"Ah'm in mah second trimester," she answered Sue's initial question. "About five months now."

Sue's eyes brightened. "That's wonderful. It won't be long now… And do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"Ah boy," she said, practically beaming. She couldn't help it. Every time she thought of their son pride set in.

Rogue watched Sue carefully, the smile was still on her face, but she detected a hint of sadness. "You and Reed… do ya two want children?" From the sudden pained expression on her face, Rogue decided to backtrack quickly. "Ah'm sorry, ah didn't mean ta pry—"

Sue put up a hand to cut her off. "Oh no, it's all right…" She let out a sigh. "We've uh been trying… it hasn't happened yet. And frankly, with the amount of radiation we were exposed to in space, I'm not sure we can…"

"Oh," Rogue breathed out, feeling her pain. She felt sort of guilty. Before getting pregnant, she was sure she'd never have this, and she hadn't even been sure that she even wanted kids. Now that it was happening to her, well, she wouldn't trade it away for anything in the world. It had been an accident, but it was most certainly a happy one. "Ah'm sorry," she finished lamely.

The older woman put a hand on her shoulder. "It's all right. I'm a firm believer that everything happens for a reason and what's meant to be will be…"

Rogue nodded. She knew those words were true enough; she just had to look at her own life. None of this, so far, was planned.

"So, ready to head back in there and see what they've decided?" she asked.

"Yeah," Rogue replied, feeling better after the break.

She trailed after the Invisible Woman, stepping inside to see that they were all still debating something or other. Rogue knew whatever they were discussing was important to her, but it was hard to concentrate. She'd trust the decision they would come to, and ask for the details later. In the meantime, she'd tune them out for a bit, since she couldn't take the back and forth arguing.

Scott caught her eye immediately, the look on his face a silent question, "Are you all right?" She nodded her answer, taking the seat next to him. He took her hand and she savored the feel of his thumb rubbing soothing circles into her palm. God, she loved him.

Feeling another pair of eyes on her, she looked up to see Warren watching her with concern from across the room. She gave him a smile that was more the upturn of the corners of her mouth than a real smile, but she saw him relax slightly anyways.

This second decision making meeting was open to more members of the X-men than the initial one. Storm, Beast, and Logan were present this time around, along with her brother, Kitty, Pietro, Evan, Wanda, and Bobby. The younger X-men would be briefed later. Their new allies were also there; this time Johnny Storm and the famous Ben Grimm had joined them. It made for a very crowded and at times very loud room.

"So, we're in agreement, then?"

Rogue looked up in surprise to see the Professor eyeing the entire group in question. _What?_ What had she missed? _God, how long did ah zone out for?_ She grimaced, thinking Kitty and Kurt's teasing taunt of Rogue having 'pregnancy brain' might actually be true.

Nods around the room confirmed that the decision had, indeed, been made. She wanted to slap her forehead in disbelief at how dumb she'd been to tune it all out. But she'd just been so tired.

_It's fine, Rogue, Scott will fill you in… _She looked up to see the Professor's kind eyes on her. There was also an amused smirk there, too. She looked to Scott, who nodded his head, confirming that he'd do as the Professor had said.

"We'll prepare to leave tomorrow," the Professor continued. "But for tonight, I encourage all of you to take some time for yourselves. I'm not sure when another carefree moment will come next…" He paused, looking to their newest temporary recruits, addressing them, "Of course, you are all welcome to stay the night here. It is your _choice_."

It wasn't Rogue's imagination that the last word was thrown in Spiderman's direction up on the windowsill. For his part, the so-called non-mutant shifted uneasily. Rogue thought he'd jump right out the window, but he shocked her by actually staying put.

After that, one by one, people began to disperse, either leaving the room completely or forming smaller groups and conversations. Rogue's attention was caught momentarily by Bobby attempting to casually approach the wall-crawler, but failing miserably.

"Hey, man, I'm a huge fan…" he began. She held back a laugh when the younger mutant thrust a blue-and-red-cap and a black sharpie at the guy. "Do you mind signing this?"

Tentatively, Spiderman took it from his hands. "Uh… sure…"

He scribbled something onto the hat and passed it back. Bobby looked totally in awe and on the verge of passing out. She so wanted to laugh out loud.

"Thanks man, this is… this is…" Bobby babbled.

Luckily, Beast stepped in just then to save the Iceman from anymore embarrassment. "Come on, Bobby," he said, putting a guiding arm around his shoulders. "Mr. Stark wants to see our security system specs. He's got a few modifications in mind. Let's help him out, shall we?"

Bobby nodded dumbly, not being able to take his eyes off the masked hero. "Bye Mr. Spider—I mean, bye Spiderman…"

Once out of sight, Spiderman looked to Rogue thrusting a thumb in Bobby's direction. "No wonder you guys needed the extra help. Sheesh."

Rogue finally let out her chuckle. "Aww… ah thought it was sweet. Ya've got ah number one fan."

"No offence to the kid or anything, but when I got into this, I was sort of hoping my biggest fan would be a lot taller, older, and, you know, of the female variety."

She chuckled, shrugging her shoulders. "Guess ya really can't have it all."

That got a chuckle out of the masked man, surprising her.

"So, are you going to stay here tonight?" Scott piped up.

Rogue looked at her fiancé, somewhat startled to see him standing there. She'd been so caught up in the Bobby moment, she hadn't kept track of who'd come and gone. As it were, he had a wary look on his face.

Spiderman looked from Scott to Rogue. "Yeah, I think I will. _Some_ of you guys are actually pretty entertaining."

She smiled. She didn't think he meant Bobby. Rogue was flattered to think that the aloof web-slinger was warming up to her. "Good," she announced, more than pleased.

He jumped down from his position on the windowsill and started towards the door, wordlessly. But just before he bypassed Rogue, he did the most surprising thing of all. It was the briefest of touches, but he actually reached out and gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. And then she watched him walk out of there with tears suddenly in her eyes.

Sniffling, she wiped at the offending things, muttering to herself, "Stupid hormones."

"Rogue," she heard Scott say.

She turned to face him, the frown still firmly on his face. "What is it?" she asked concernedly.

"I don't know…" He paused to look around the room, there were still a few people gathered, he stepped closer to her. "The Fantastic Four seem to be taking this all seriously—well, maybe not that Johnny guy—but Stark, Spiderman… it's like this is all a big joke to them. I just… I don't know if bringing them into this was the best idea."

She got where he was coming from. This was their baby who was in danger. But, she didn't agree with his assessment. Scott was very leader-esque, in that he took things very seriously. It was his personality, and she loved it about him. Stark, Spiderman… she got that they used humor to diffuse tough situations.

She gave him a small smile. Her hands went up to his shoulders before sliding down around his waist. His arms came up to encircle her, holding her lovingly, protectively. "Scott, we need all tha help we can get."

"I know." He blew out a breath.

"And Tony, Spiderman… they're serious about this, ah'm sure," she explained. "Humor is just their way of coping, lahke Kurt or… or, Remy, remember?"

Scott's mouth formed a thin line. "Not sure he's the best example to use to convince me, Rogue."

She chuckled. "Remy's ah good guy… yeah, he was misguided, but come on, he was raised by tha head of tha Thieves' Guild. Can ya really blame him?"

Thinking about Gambit suddenly sent a wave of sadness through her. It was hard to think of her fellow teammate being held captive and under some kind of mind control. They needed to save him.

"You miss him, don't you?" Scott mused.

She let out a little gasp. He was watching her with a considering look on his face, but for once she couldn't really read much more off the man she loved.

"Oh no, Scott, ah mean, yeah, ah miss him… but he's just mah—" she started to explain.

He held his hand up, stopping her. "No, I know that, Rogue. And I get it, don't worry. He's your friend and… and you understand him…"

She looked at her fiancé; she hadn't thought he could surprise her much anymore, but he just did. Not being able to help herself, she leaned up on her toes and kissed him. "Thank ya, Scott…"

* * *

"Vhat do you think vill happen tomorrow?" Kurt asked anxiously.

Wanda considered the blue, furry mutant carefully. Somehow, after the meeting, they'd ended up together in her room. Kurt had wheeled her back to her bedroom; he'd helped her out of the chair and onto the bed. But he hadn't left, and Wanda didn't want him to, not anytime soon, at least.

The door was shut so they were ensconced in privacy. So, for the moment, she'd do as the Professor had suggested and relax. She patted the bed next to her. It took a moment of hesitating, before Kurt came to sit by her side. She waited for him to get comfortable, stretching his legs out in front of him, before saying anything.

"Tomorrow is going to be a good day… tomorrow you're going to find Magda and defeat her. You'll bring Jean home. And we'll all be safe from Apocalypse," she offered.

Kurt looked down at her unsurely. "Who are you and vhat have you done vith Vanda?"

She chuckled lightly. "What, you want me to say we're going to fail miserably, instead?"

He shook his head.

"Good," she said. She pulled herself up on to her one good arm and scooted closer to the X-man. She pressed herself into his side, snuggling close to him. It was a spontaneous move on her part, but she hadn't been able to help herself. "Now," she said as her good arm encircled his waist. "Shut up and let me enjoy this moment, ok?"

"O… ok…" she heard Kurt stutter out. She'd thoroughly shocked him. Nonetheless, a second later, his arm wrapped around her shoulders, holding her close.

* * *

Kitty watched Pietro pace the rec room back and forth. He really wasn't taking the Professor's advice to heart.

"Pietro!" she practically shouted in frustration. He actually stopped to look at her warily. "Sit down."

She pointed to the sofa next to her. Reluctantly, he did so, blowing out an exasperated breath at the same time.

"I don't get why we're just sitting around," he stated petulantly.

He started to get up to, presumably, pace the room again. Kitty grabbed his arm and pulled him back down, holding him firmly in place. "You're making me dizzy, Pietro… The Professor needs to set things up, make sure we've got everything we need, make the teams, and all that…"

"Seems like a lot of work, when the Brotherhood wants to get something done we go out and do it," Pietro explained, getting up despite her hand holding his.

Kitty gave him a wry smile. "And how does that usually work out?"

Pietro gave her a look before sitting down. "Point taken…"

He went silent then, something she hadn't known the speedster was capable of. She followed his contemplative gaze and found him staring straight at their entwined fingers.

"Oh," she breathed out, blushing. She hadn't even noticed that she'd still had hold of him, let alone that they'd twisted their fingers together.

She started to pull her hand away, but he held fast. Looking up, she saw that Pietro's blue eyes were firmly on her; they caught her own blue eyed gaze and held her in place. Something passed between them, then.

He was right, he wasn't Lance. Lance was a loner, with no cares about anyone in the world. Pietro loved his sister and his father, and he cared about other things. Maybe… he even cared about her.

Suddenly, she was very, very grateful that it had been Pietro she'd gotten to talk to that day the Professor sent her there. He was different and she liked it.

* * *

Scott loved the sound of Rogue's giggling as he kissed along her bare stomach—thank goodness the burn was pretty much healed. He hated the fact that her skin was marred by the red welts, not because they weren't pretty, but because of the pain she'd gone through and the horrible realization of how close they'd come to losing their baby. Still, he enjoyed touching her, something they were in mutual agreement of.

After the meeting, they'd retreated to their shared bedroom where he was supposed to fill her in on what was said in the meeting. Instead, they hadn't been able to keep their hands off each other; one thing led to another and now, here they were, lying clothes-less in bed.

Rogue ran her fingers through his hair; he savored the feeling before sliding up her body to kiss her. They were using this time to just be with each other. Who knew when the next time he'd be home, able to lay next to his soon-to-be wife, just enjoying each other?

Pulling away, he laid his head back on the pillow and Rogue pressed her body into his side. He let out a sigh, just content to run his fingers along her satiny skin. He would never get enough of her…

"Ah love ya," she murmured against his skin.

Tilting his head, he saw that she was looking up at him from beneath the fringe of her eyelashes. "I love you, too, Rogue."

"Ah'm scared," she surprised him by saying.

He kissed the top of her head. "I know, I am, too. But we've got so many people with us; I've got to believe we'll come through this… all three of us together."

She smiled then. "All three of us… ah lahke tha sound of that."

"Get used to it," he said bluntly, chuckling. "According to Alex's parent's, we won't be having a free moment to ourselves for about eighteen years."

"Ah'm ok with that," she said happily.

"Me too…"

After a moment of just breathing, Rogue sat up in bed, pulling the sheet around her. "So, are ya going ta tell meh what's going ta happen tomorrow?"

He followed her up, crossing his legs, taking her hands in his. "Sure…"

* * *

"Veil!" Magda shouted.

The middle-eastern woman approached her carefully, looking wary from beneath her face veil. "Yes… Mistress?"

"Where is Essex?" she asked tersely.

She hadn't seen him since the moment they'd landed in New York City. He'd effectively disappeared on her. If she hadn't trusted him before, she certainly didn't now, leaving her when she essentially would need him most.

"He said something about going to his lab…" Veil answered slowly.

"Seriously!" Magda yelled, her anger not being able to be contained. "The X-men know he's working with us… that's the first place they'll look for him. Of all the incompetent, worthless… ugh!"

Veil looked at her eagerly. "Would you like me to fetch him for you? Or perhaps I could bring you his tongue?"

Magda visibly cringed. Her new subordinate sure had an obsession with cutting out tongues. She waved her request off. "No, that won't be necessary. With any luck, they'll catch him and I won't have to deal with him…"

She waited for the scolding she usually received from her master, but his presence was not felt. In fact, ever since leaving Bayville and going to Lebanon, Apocalypse had spoken to her less and less… she had no idea what that meant and it worried her.

"And our… guests?" she asked her.

"Locked up securely in the chamber, as you requested."

Magda nodded her head. Good, she couldn't afford to lose them. They were the only two horsemen she had access to. The other two were being protected by those damned X-men. Whatever she did next, she would have to do with only the two, Veil, and maybe Essex. It was doable, but it would be a stretch.

"Mistress?"

She'd been lost in thought for a few moments. "Yes?"

"Would you like me to continue preparing the ritual chamber?" Veil wondered out loud.

She nodded her head. "I need it done by the end of this week. Apocalypse must rise again and soon…"

* * *

Well that's it for this one. Sort of an interlude before the action (I hope, lol). Anyways, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you'll let me know what you think. Thanks!

Thank you to everyone who has read and alerted this story. And much appreciation for my reviewers: **Werejaguar of Halloween Town** _(Thx! By the way, that is a truly freaky avatar, awesome!);_ **TieDyeJackson** (_I'm glad you enjoy!)_; **MarkC** _(glad you like the additions); _**Ryromaniac; and D . Torres.**

Thanks again!


End file.
